Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."/ My sequel fict for Dreamy Cherry Blossom : Destin Histoire fict, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Face Up

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna_

Akhirnya chap 1 untuk fict sekuel dari fict pertama saya, Dreamy Cherry Blossom, keluar juga! Saya gak tahu gimana nasib ini fict nanti ke depannya (saya masih inget banget fict pendahulunya yang bingungin tingkat dewa pas di awal-awal, dan saya berharap sih fict ini gak bingungin kayak yang satunya lagi, tapi sepertinya itu sulit.)

Fict ini, menceritakan 50 tahun setelah masa Len dan Rin dulu, dimana Jepang sudah menjadi negara serikat dan dunia dimana dunia youkai dan manusia menjadi satu, jadi bukan youkai bukan manusia, mereka tinggal di satu tempat, di dunia manusia. Tokoh utamanya adalah Yuuma dan IA, seperti yang saya janjikan, tapi jangan khawatir, tokoh sebelumnya seperti Len, Rin, Miku dan Kaito masih ada di fict ini, nanti kalian bakal tahu peran mereka.

P.S.: Saya reupload, yang kemarin rada ngaco gara-gara auto correctnya words :v

Cekidot!

_A Fantasy Fict from me_

_Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

Normal PoV

Len's Side

* * *

5 Januari 20XX

.

"Terkutuk kalian dasar ras rendahan! Terkutuk kau, Akane Len!"

"Ya, iya, terus kutuk aku sampai aku bosan."

Seorang lelaki yang memiliki untaian rambut pirang keluar dari hoodie jubah yang ia pakai, berbalik membelakangi seseorang yang sudah dilumuri darah. Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengangkat tangannya dan memberi perintah terakhir pada pedang-pedangnya yang dibiarkan mengambang di udara untuk turun ke permukaan dan mengakhiri derita orang yang sudah berlumuran darah tersebut.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas kecewa, dia memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam jubah yang ia pakai.

"Jadi dia tidak di dimensi ini… Kaito, panggil Miku, kita akan pindah ke dunia selanjutnya."

"Dunia mana yang akan kau jalani sekarang, Len?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Kaito tadi oleh si rambut pirang.

"Dunia yang sangat kelam di bagian utara, _dungeon_ nomor 13, _Arklaph_." Jawab si rambut pirang, atau yang kita ketahui bernama Len.

"Kau mau kesana, kau yakin, dia ada di sana?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu iya atau tidak, lagipula, semenjak memberontaknya Pandora 20 tahun silam, dunia nyata sudah hancur sepenuhnya, jadi Rin tidak mungkin ada di dalam dunia nyata, dia pasti bersembunyi di dalam salah satu _dungeon_. Lagipula _Dark Age_, sudah meluas, dunia ini sudah tidak memiliki harapan." Jawab Len.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang ada di dalam _dungeon_, apa kau tega terus-terusan menghancurkan mereka semua bersama dengan hancurnya _dungeon_?" Tanya Kaito.

"Mereka bukan makhluk hidup seperti kita, mereka hanya makhluk yang terbuat dari ingatan seseorang yang menjadi inang _dungeon_. Aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika membunuh mereka satu persatu. Apa kau sudah selesai memanggil Miku?" Len membalas pernyataan Kaito dengan santai, sekarang dia balas bertanya ke Kaito.

"Sudah, apa kita langsung ke _Arklaph _atau kau ingin kembali ke dunia nyata terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Ke dunia nyata, kita akan pergi ke koloni, kita harus membawa persiapan." Jawab Len.

"Baiklah, Miku!"

"Iya, iya, aku masih menyesuaikan gerbang dimensi, aku selalu kesusahan karena harus membuat gerbang dimensi ketika _dungeon_ tempat kita singgah sudah hancur! Bisa 'nggak sih menyuruhku ketika _dungeon_ nya masih utuh?!" Ucap Miku marah-marah.

"Ya kalo masih utuh, buat apa kita ke sini, dasar familiar bego! Kau lupa tujuan kita ke sini?" Balas Kaito.

"'Kan Len bisa menyuruhku membuat gerbang ketika inang belum mati, lalu ketika kita akan keluar, Len bisa langsung menghabisinya dengan serangan terakhir. Itu lebih mudah daripada harus membuat gerbang ketika keadaan sudah tidak stabil!"

"Terserahlah, cepat kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Len angkat bicara.

Dengan wajah kesal, Miku melakukan sentuhan terakhir dan membawa mereka semua pergi dari sana. Ketika sampai di dunia luar, langit gelap seperti akan badai sudah menyambut mereka, mereka melihat hancurnya sebuah bola hitam besar dari luar, itulah _dungeon_ yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Rin… Dimana kau?" Ucap Len.

* * *

XOXOX

Yuuma's PoV

Yuuma's Side

* * *

Aku terbangun pada pagi hari, membuka jendela dan memegangi kepalaku sambil bersandar di tembok. Mimpi-mimpi itu, kembali masuk ke dalam tidurku, mimpi yang tidak ku kenal, tapi terasa tidak asing bagiku. Mimpi tentang seorang perempuan yang seperti ku kenal, tapi juga seperti tidak ku kenal.

Aku mencuci mukaku di pagi hari, menuruni tangga dan mencari beberapa roti di dalam kulkas. Aku memakai seragam sekolahku dan pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan santai.

Kini, dunia manusia sudah menyatu dengan dunia youkai berkat jasa dari dua pahlawan, Akane Len dan Akane Rin. Mereka menyatukan kedua dunia untuk membuat dunia menjadi damai, dan keadaan ini sudah berlanjut selama 50 tahun.

Mereka, Akane Len dan Akane Rin, kabarnya menghilang dari dunia ini 20 tahun silam, sekarang nama mereka kekal dalam buku-buku sejarah sebagai orang-orang pemberani yang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyatukan kedua dunia.

Di dunia ini, walau youkai dan manusia hidup berdampingan, masih banyak kasus kriminalitas yang melibatkan manusia dan youkai, hingga akhirnya Jepang mengikuti cara negara-negara lain yang mengubah negaranya dari monarki atau republik, menjadi serikat. Semua negara membangun daerah-daerah khusus yang hanya ditinggali youkai saja atau manusia saja, serta daerah yang bisa ditinggali keduanya.

Tokyo, Tokyo Ghetto, adalah wilayah dengan 23 distrik yang dibangun ulang, salah satu tempat dimana youkai dan manusia bisa tinggal bersama, walau begitu masih banyak kriminalitas terjadi di daerah ini.

Aku bersekolah di akademi khusus pelatihan anti terror, _Lancelot Academy_, sama seperti namanya, kami dilatih menjadi pasukan khusus anti kriminalitas dari kedua kubu, youkai dan manusia, di Tokyo. Sekolah ini melatih secara teori maupun fisik, ada 5 bagian resmi dalam akademi ini.

Yang pertama, _Assaulter_, pengisi bagian depan yang menggunakan senjata jarak menengah-dekat, mereka yang langsung menangani lokasi daan menangani kejahatan. Kedua, _Wanderer_, mereka adalah pembantu dari garis belakang, pengguna senjata jarak jauh, terutama senjata api, mereka adalah fraksi yang jam latihannya paling lama karena harus bisa mengendalikan lokasi. Ketiga, _Hijacker_, monitoring atau mengawasi, itulah tugas mereka, mereka mengawasi dan melacak segala keadaan dan kondisi ketika terjadi kekacauan. Keempat, _Sacred_, fraksi mata-mata, sebuah pasukan pengintai, kau tidak akan tahu mereka ada dimana ketika mereka mengintaimu. Yang terakhir, _Returner_, bagian netralisasi paska kekacauan dan yang bertanggung jawab dalam penyembuhan anggota divisi, mereka adalah fraksi yang paling penting karena menguasai teknik pengobatan.

Sekolah ini, dihuni oleh youkai dan manusia. Walau terlihat damai dari luar, banyak sekali penggolongan strata dan pengucilan sepihak di sini karena youkai dan manusia terkadang masih tidak bisa saling menghormati di sekolah ini. Setiap fraksi yang aku sebutkan memiliki tiga tingkat, tergantung kemampuannya, aku di tingkat tiga _Assaulter_, berarti kalian sudah tahu kemampuanku kan?

"Yuuma! Hoi!"

"Ada apa?"

Orang ini, Hibiki Lui, satu divisi denganku, kami dari divisi 3. Dia juga _Assaulter, _sama sepertiku.

"Katanya ada murid baru di fraksi _Wanderer_, perempuan berambut kuning pucat, dia langsung masuk tingkat tiga! Hebat bukan?"

Apa? Tingkat tiga?

"Beneran? Awas kalau kau membohongiku lagi, aku bisa pastikan matamu hilang satu, Lui."

"Beneran!" Jawab Lui kencang.

"Aku jadi ingin melihatnya berlatih…" Ucapku.

"Kalau kau ingin lihat, ayo kita ke sana! Aku juga penasaran!" Ajak Lui.

Kami berjalan ke bagian pelatihan para _Wanderer_, ketika sampai di sana, aku melihat seorang perempuan yang agak pendek, memegang dua pistol, dia menembaki setiap peraga tembak dengan tepat dan cepat, dan sombongnya, perempuan ini menggunakan penutup mata.

"Heh… Sombong sekali…" Ucapku.

Aku mendatangi kerumunan yang tengah kagum melihat perempuan itu. Aku menepuk pundak perempuan itu, tanpa melepas penutup matanya, dia menjatuhkan pistolnya dan memegang telapak tanganku yang ada di pundaknya, tanpa aba-aba dia membantingku ke depan. Aku tersenyum dengan refleknya, ketika aku hampir jatuh ke tanah, aku menahan tubuhku dengan kaki dan membalas lemparannya dengan menariknya ke bawah supaya aku bisa mengunci pergerakannya.

Tepat ketika kakiku akan mengunci tangannya, dia langsung memutar lengannya seperti tidak ada tulang di sana dan melepaskan diri dariku sembari melompat ke belakang.

"Hebat juga, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Aria."

Ia mengatakan satu kata tersebut, melepas penutup matanya dan pergi dari hadapanku dengan sombongnya.

"Sombong juga dia… Tapi, tunggu, rasanya aku pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi dimana ya?" Gumamku.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku ada di ruang rapat divisi 3. Aku dan Lui pergi ke ruang divisi karena mendengar ada anggota baru yang akan masuk di divisi 3. Selain aku dan Lui, ada satu _Assaulter_ lagi, dia perempuan bernama Luo, seorang youkai dengan dandanan ala China. Dua Hijacker, yang bertubuh kecil namanya Ryuto, dan satu perempuan yang suka menghisap lollipop, namanya Gumi. Ada seorang _Sacred_ di divisi ku, namanya Hakuo, dia pendiam, malahan sangat pendiam dan seorang _Returner_ bernama Ring. Pembina divisi kami bernama Culnoza, seorang veteran dari fraksi _Wanderer_.

"Baik anak-anak, kita akan mendapatkan seorang anggota baru yang merupakan murid baru di akademi ini, dia akan mengisi bagian _Wanderer_!" Ucap Culnoza.

"Seperti apa ya orangnya?" Tanya Ring.

"Aku berharap dia imut." Ucap Luo.

"Pasti dia seorang _nee-chan_ berdada besar, hehe.." Ucap Ryuto.

"Semoga dia tidak bodoh." Ucap Gumi dengan nada merendahkan.

"…" Hakuo diam.

Murid baru ya? Murid baru? Tunggu… Apa dia…

Belum selesai aku memikirkannya, aku melihat orang yang dimaksud memasuki ruangan rapat, aku melihat Aria, perempuan sombong yang tadi pagi ku lihat, sepertinya divisi ini mendapat barang bagus.

"Namanya Nishino Aria, dia blasteran Inggris-Jepang. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya." Ucap Cul.

"Cih!, Bukan _nee-chan_ berdada besar ya." Celoteh Ryuto.

Aria mendatangi orang Ryuto dan dengan cepat menarik pipinya dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Ryuto.

"Dasar bocah…" Ucapnya dengan kesal dan empat sudut menyiku di dahinya.

"Hahahaha! Haha! Hahaha! Pipinya, pipinya melar! Hahaha!" Ring tertawa dengan keras melihat reaksi Ryuto ketika ditarik pipinya, memangnya itu lucu ya?

"Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang patut ditertawakan sih." Ucap Lui, aku setuju denganmu, mungkin.

Dia orangnya bisa mengikuti suasana? Kukira dia orangnya sombong, aku mendekatinya dan menaruh telapak tanganku di pundaknya, tapi dia menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Semua orang langsung terdiam melihat reaksi Aria terhadapku, ada apa dengannya?

TILT! TILT! TILT!

"Apa ada masalah?" Ucap Lui.

"Distrik 4, di dekat bank asing, sepertinya perampokan oleh para youkai!" Ucap Gumi.

"Divisi mana yang akan menanganinya?" Tanya Luo.

"Divisi 3 ditunjuk untuk menyelesaikannya." Ucap Ryuto yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di mejanya.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menunjukan kemampuanmu Aria, gunakan peluru bius, kita tidak boleh mengeksekusi mati mereka kalau mereka tidak membunuh warga sipil." Ucap Cul.

Tugas pertama anggota baru ya? Sepertinya menarik, aku akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku sebagai 'yang lebih cepat daripada peluru'.

* * *

XOXOX

Len's POV

Len's Side

* * *

Aku memasuki koloni bawah tanah, tempat dimana manusia dan youkai yang selamat dari bencana Pandora menetap. Dunia atas terlalu berbahaya, jadi kami semua mendirikan koloni di sini.

Aku memasuki bangunan besar di tengah koloni, tempat para petinggi.

"Lapor, kami telah menyelesaikan _dungeon_ ke 17, _Kremnin_." Ucapku sambil berlutut di hadapan para petinggi bersama Kaito dan Miku.

"Apa yang akan kalian setelah ini." Tanya sebuah suara dari dalam bilik petinggi.

"Kami akan ke _dungeon_ ke 13." Ucap Kaito.

"Ah, satu yang gelap di utara bukan? Kami akan menunggu laporan selanjutnya, kalian boleh pergi." Ucap suara yang lain dari dalam bilik petinggi.

Aku, Kaito, dan Miku keluar dari dalam bangunan itu dan berjalan ke arah barat koloni, ke sebuah kuil dimana keluargaku sudah menunggu.

"_Onii-chan_!" Ketika aku sampai, aku mendapat pelukan dari seorang perempuan berdada cukup besar dengan rambut yang diikat _low_ _twintail_ , iya, dia Kaai Yuki, adik angkatku.

Dari kejauhan, aku juga melihat Lenka-_san_ tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan kami.

"Yuki, sepertinya agak aneh memanggilku dengan sebutan _onii-chan_, lagipula umur kita semua sama, bahkan umur Lenka-_san _juga sama." Ucapku.

"Nggak mau! Udah terlanjur kebiasaan, lagian _nii-chan_ senang kan dipanggil seperti ini?" Ucap Yuki.

"Terserah deh." Ucapku sambil mengelus kepala Yuki.

Aku memberi isyarat kepada Kaito dan Miku agar menunggu di luar, mereka mengangguk. Aku, Yuki, dan Lenka-_san_ masuk ke dalam rumah di samping kuil, meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku.

"Mau minum teh dulu?" Tawar Lenka-_san_.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi lagi setelah ini, aku mendapat informasi dari _dungeon_ yang barusan ku taklukan kalau keberadaan 'dia' tercium di _dungeon_ ke 13." Ucapku.

"Kau akan mencari _nee-chan _lagi?" Tanya Yuki.

"Aku akan segera kembali membawanya kok." Ucapku sambil mengelus kepala Yuki.

"Jadi begitu ya, ini sudah 20 tahun semenjak semuanya terjadi. Bagaimana keadaan Rin ya?" Ucap Lenka-_san_.

Aku terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar nama itu, lalu aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit candaan.

"Dia pasti masih sama, setelah pemberontakan Pandora, pertumbuhan semua orang berhenti pada umur 18 tahun bukan? Bahkan aku, Yuki dan Lenka-_san_ menjadi muda lagi, pasti Rin juga masih cantik kok! Tapi karena itu juga, Yuki kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan _nii-chan_." Jawabku dengan senyuman aneh, yang ditanggapi dengan cengiran lebar dari Yuki.

Lenka-_san_ tersenyum sedikit, dia berkata.

"Semoga Rin baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum kepada Lenka-_san_, sambil memegang tangannya, aku berkata.

"Aku berjanji akan membawanya kembali."

Setelah berpamitan dengan Lenka-_san_ dan Yuki, aku akhirnya berangkat menuju _dungeon_ bersama Kaito dan Miku.

"Ah… Walau sudah 20 tahun lamanya, tapi dengan tubuh ini, aku masih merasa baru kemarin menggunakan sihir sebagai familiarnya Kaito." Ucap Miku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, inilah keadaan dunia sekarang, lagipula aku masih belum bosan melihatmu yang berumur 18 tahun kok." Jawan Kaito atas pernyataan Miku.

Muka Miku memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Kaito terus mengelus kepala Miku untuk menghilangkan rasa malu Miku. Aku iri melihat mereka, andai Rin ada di sini.

Kami keluar dari koloni dan pergi dengan cepat ke daerah utara yang jauhnya ribuan kilometer dengan teleport, ketika kami semua melihat bola hitam yang lebih pekat dari yang telah kami semua lihat sebelumnya, kami memasukinya dengan terbang pelan ke arahnya.

Rin… Jika kau ada di sana… Tunggu aku di sana…

* * *

XOXOX

Normal POV

Yuuma's Side

* * *

Yuuma mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya, dan memegangnya terbalik. Seakan tubuh Yuuma menghilang, dia dengan cepat melempar pedangnya ke pundak salah satu youkai pencuri dari bank di distrik 4, dan menariknya lagi dengan rantai di tangannya.

Yuuma melompat ke belakang, mengendurkan pegangan pedangnya dan menggantungya di udara dengan sebuah rantai, dia memutar badannya dengan arah vertikal ke atas, membuat pedangnya membuat tebasan seperti roda yang berputar ke depan.

Youkai-youkai yang menjadi musuh Yuuma mendapat luka parah walau tidak sampai mati, beginilah cara kerja divisi 3, brutal dan menakutkan. Teman Yuuma yang lain, Lui dan Luo juga telah menyelesaikan bagiannya, ketika Yuuma melihat ke arah Aria, dia tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Para youkai, mayat mereka ditumpuk bersamaan, Aria berdiri di atasnya memegang sebuah pistol dengan darah yang sangat banyak di tubuhnya sendiri. Dia membunuh para youkai, tidak hanya itu, dia juga membunuh manusia yang membantu para youkai pencuri dari bank distrik 4. Dengan tatapan membunuh, dia turun dari atas tumpukan ayat, dia berjalan ke arah kelompok Yuuma, Ring menutup mulutnya ketika melihat tumpukan mayat, sedangkan Luo dan Lui yang ada di barisan depan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Brengsek! Kita tidak diperintahkan untu membunuh mereka semua!" Yuuma memegang kerah Aria dan membentaknya dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan pada para atasan?!" Yuuma semakin marah melihat Aria yang tidak merespon perkataannya.

Aria menepis tangan Yuuma dengan kasar, dan berjalan pergi.

"Mungkin kau lebih baik mati…" Ucap Yuuma yang kehilangan kesadaran, dia mulai menyeret pedangnya yang membuat suara gesekan yang memekakan telinga.

"Hentikan Yuuma! Kita tidak boleh melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini!" Ucap Lui menahan Yuuma.

"Dia benar! Kita tidak bisa melaporkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini kepada para atasan!" Ucap Luo yang juga menahan Yuuma.

Aria yang tidak menghiraukan Yuuma, berjalan ke arah Ring yang meneteskan air mata sambil menutup mulutnya melihat tumpukan mayat. Aria mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantungnya, dan mengusap air mata Ring.

"Kau takut ya? Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Maafkan aku." Ucap Aria sambil terus mengusap air mata Ring.

Ring menatap Aria dengan berkaca-kaca, dia berteriak di dekapan Aria dambil terus memukul-mukul pelan tubuh Aria sambil terus mengatakan 'Mengapa?!' di dekapan Aria.

Yuuma yang awalnya marah, kini ia bingung melihat sifat Aria yang sangat berbeda kepada orang lain selain dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, apa sifatmu yang sesungguhnya…" Ucap Yuuma dengan pelan disamping Lui dan Luo yang juga bingung melihat keadaan yang tengah terjadi.

Yuuma menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan ataupun melakukan apa-apa. Dengan satu hentakan, dia berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Yuuma?" Ucap Lui bingung.

Sedangkan Hakuo, dia hanya melihati mereka semua dari atas gedung, seperti yang menjadi tugasnya, dia tidak berhak ikut campur kalau bukan masalah pengintaian.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud orang itu?!" Yuuma memukul tembok bangunan di sampingnya, kini dia ada di sebuah gang sempit, dia mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang berusaha mengendalikan keadaan di dekatnya, terdengar suara orang-orang panik yang tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa orang seperti dia masuk divisi ku?!" Teriak Yuuma lagi.

"Sepertinya kau bukan si inang." Ucap sebuah suara.

"Siapa kau?!" Yuuma langsung siaga dengan senjatanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang asing di telinganya.

Dari dalam kegelapan di depannya, keluar tiga sosok berjubah dengan rupa yang tidak bisa dengan jelas dilihat Yuuma.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Yuuma lagi.

Salah satu orang yang berjubah membuka hoodie jubahnya memperlihatkan untaian rambut pirang di dalamnya.

"Aku adalah Akane Len, penakluk _dungeon_." Ucap orang itu, Akane Len.

"Akane Len? Apa mungkin… Bohong! Kau bohong! Dia menghilang 20 tahun silam! Sekarang dia hanya sejarah!" Ucap Yuuma tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu lihatlah ini, kau pasti tahu kemampuan Akane Len kalau kau pernah membaca salah satu sejarah itu."

Len mengeluarkan pedang di tangannya, Mastermune, salah satu pedang andalannya.

"Kemampuan itu… _Celestial Weapon_… Kemampuan ras _Scimitar Master_! Apa kau salah satu yang selamat dari ras itu? Ah, bukan, tidak mungkin! Yang selamat dari ras itu hanya satu orang, dan dia adalah-"

"Akane Len, benar?" Ucap Len melanjutkan perkataan Yuuma yang terputus.

Dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, Yuuma menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Dengarkan aku, ada kemungkinan kau sudah mati, dan kau hidup kembali di dalam _dungeon_ ini karena si inang menginginkan mu untuk hidup. Kau bukanlah makhluk hidup sebenarnya, kau hanya perwujudan dari dirimu yang asli yang sudah mati." Ucap Len.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Yuuma tergagap.

"Kau ada di dalam dunia palsu, ini bukan dunia yang kita kenal. Dunia yang sebenarnya kita kenal sudah hancur."

Pupil Yuuma mengecil, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, selangkah demi selangkah, dia mundur dari tempatnya berdiri, dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Len karena takut dengan apa yang ia dengar…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai~~

Ngerti sama alur ceritanya? Jadi dunia sebenarnya udah berantakan. Yuuma, Aria dan semuanya yang lain yang Yuuma kenal di dalam dunianya, sebenarnya tinggal di dalam _dungeon_ karena keinginan seseorang. Len datang untuk menghancurkan _dungeon_ tersebut dan mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Rin ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	2. Chapter 2

Chaper 2 : To The Beginning

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna_

_Chapter kemarin memang banyak typo, saya paham, salahkan auto correct dari words. Buat fict ini, sepertinya jauh dari yang saya harapkan, tapi saya akan tetap melanjutkan fict ini sampai selesai ^^_

Cekidot!

_A __Fantasy__ Fict from me_

_Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, __Kagamine Len__ &amp; __Kagamine Rin__, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

Normal POV

Yuuma's Side

* * *

"Yuu.."

"Yuuma…"

"Yuuma?"

Yuuma membuka matanya perlahan, dia merasakan tubuhnya digoncang-goncang oleh seseorang. Ketika dia membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada, dia melihat Ring tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ring.

"Iya… Tunggu… Bukannya aku ada di tengah distrik kemarin?! Dimana aku?! Bagaimana dengan divisi 3?! Bagaimana dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai Akane Len kemarin?! Bagaimana dengan Aria?!" Yuuma berteriak teriak histeris sambil memegang pundak Ring, Ring melihat Yuuma dengan mata ketakutan. Dengan tubuh gemetar, Ring menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma.

"Ki-kita ada di sekolah. Di-divisi 3 di skors selama 3 minggu karena perbuatan yang Aria lakukan kemarin, Cul-sensei sudah memberikan penjelasan dan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, da-dan untuk Aria sendiri… Dia… Dia…"

"Dia kenapa?!" Ucap Yuuma sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ring.

"Dia ada di dalam ruang tahanan sekolah."

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Yuuma langsung gerah, dia tanpa sadar langsung berlari dari ruangan tempat dia beristirahat, dia langsung berlari menuju tempat Aria berada. Berkali-kali dia menabrak orang lain karena perbuatannya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah sekolah.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Teriak salah satu penjaga melihat Yuuma yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Pergi kalian!" Yuuma, sambil berlari mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dan memegang terbalik, dengan untaian rantainya, Yuuma melempar pedangnya dan menyerang tengkuk para penjaga tersebut dengan punggung pedang.

Setelah memasuki pintu, Yuuma masuk ke dalam penjara bawah tanah. Akademi Lancelot juga dikenal sebagai tempat penyiksaan para kriminal kelas berat, ketika Yuuma mendengar Aria masuk ke tempat seperti itu, dia merasa ada yang salah dengan pihak sekolah.

"Aria?! Aria!" Yuuma terus memanggil Aria selama dia berlari, terlihat mata-mata para tahanan yang benci melihat Yuuma karena mengenakan seragam akademi, akademi yang mereka benci seumur hidup mereka.

Saat itulah, Yuuma melihat ada sebuah ruangan sendiri, Yuuma dengan mata takut mengintip dari lubang pintu tentang apa yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu, Yuuma melihatnya, Aria… Diikat di sebuah kursi dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Aria? Aria?! Tunggu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

BRAK! BRAK!

Yuuma terus mendobrak pintu dengan keras dari luar, tapi kelihatannya apa yang dilakukan Yuuma sia sia.

"Kenapa pintu ini keras sekali sih?! Apa boleh buat."

BRAK! BRAK! BRUAK!

Yuuma menyerang pintu tersebut dengan pedang yang dia simpan, ketika pintunya hancur, Yuuma langsung berlari tanpa sadar ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Keadaan Aria sendiri mengenaskan, tubuhnya banyak terdapat memar merah, bahkan kepalanya berdarah, sepertinya dia di cambuki oleh algojo penjara.

"Aria?! Aria?! Kau tidak apa-apa? Aria?!" Yuuma memegangi wajah Aria yang tidak sadarkan diri, dengan sigap Yuuma merobek bajunya dan membalut kepala Aria untuk menghentikan pendarahannya, dia juga melepas ikatan Aria dan membawa Aria keluar dari sana.

Para tahanan yang melihat Yuuma membopong Aria mulai meludahi Yuuma tengah berlari, Yuuma yang diludahi tetap berlari tanpa menghiraukan apa yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Yuuma membanting pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, setelah meletakan Aria di sofa, Yuuma menggebrak meja kepala sekolah dengan kasar.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?!"

"Duduklah dengan tenang." Jawab si kepala sekolah sambil meminun tehnya selagi hangat.

BUAK! PRANG!

"Aku tidak bercanda, ji-san."

Sang kepala sekolah dengan cepat langsung menampar Yuuma.

"Aku bilang tenang."

Mereka berdua duduk bersama di sofa, di samping Yuuma ada Aria yang tengah berbaring.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Kau tahu aturannya kan? Yang melanggar akan 'disingkirkan'."

"Tapi dia baru pertama kali masuk ke sini, dia belum mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan aku yakin dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri." Ucap Yuuma.

"Yuuma, kau pasti tahu rasanya masuk ke sana, aku tidak pilih kasih pada keponakanku sendiri waktu dia ku masukan ke sana, apalagi pada orang yang baru masuk ke sini dan aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Ucap si kepala sekolah sambil menatap Aria.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku… Biar aku saja yang menggantikannya! Berapa lama hukumannya?! Lagipula aku adalah pemimpin divisi 3, jika ada kesalahan, maka aku yang akan menanggungnya!" Ucap Yuuma dengan tegas.

"Hukumannya 3 hari, kau siap? Karena sudah sehari, berarti tinggal 2 hari."

"2 hari? Memang berapa lama aku pingsan?" Tanya Yuuma.

"1 hari, lebih tepatnya 19 jam 23 menit 37 detik." Ucap kepala sekolah sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Berarti Aria sudah disiksa selama itu?"

"Benar."

Yuuma mendecih.

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil sisanya."

Ketika Yuuma ingin kembali membopong Aria dan hendak membawanya ke kamar tempat Yuuma tadi beristirahat, tapi dia berbalik ketika mendengar deheman kepala sekolah.

"Yuuma, apa benar, ada orang yang mengaku sebagai Akane Len dihadapanmu?"

Yuuma mengangguk lemah sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa dia meyakinkan di matamu?" Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Dia berambut pirang dengan tubuh yang tidak lebih besar dari punyaku. Dia bersama dua orang lain, yang menurutku adalah sang Metamorph, Shion Kaito dan Familiarnya Hatsune Miku. Dia, yang mengaku sebagai Akane Len, memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti Akane Len yang asli, Celestial Weapon." Ucap Yuuma dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Jadi begitu, kau boleh pergi sekarang." Yuuma menundukan kepala dan mengambil Aria sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hukumanmu akan dimulai sore ini." Tambah kepala sekolah, tapi Yuuma tidak menghiraukannya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Dimana aku?" Aria terbangun di kasur yang sama tempat Yuuma beristirahat beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia memegang kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah perban di sana.

"Aku dirawat? Bukannya aku ada di dalam penjara?" Tanya Aria lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Yuuma menggantinkanmu." Luo masuk dengan mudah masam, ketika melihat reaksi Aria yang biasa-biasa saja, wajah Luo semakin memerah.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya hah?!" Luo menarik kerah Aria dan mengguncang-guncangnya.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Sudah seperti ini dan kau baru meminta maaf?" Ucap Luo makin menjadi-jadi.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Yuuma hah?!" Ucap Luo lagi.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Aria lagi.

"Cih, terserah…" Luo melepas kerah Aria dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Aria. Aria hanya menatap punggung Luo dengan tatapan datar, tidak lebih.

.

.

.

"Aria? Kau sudah baikan?!" Ring langsung memegang tangan Aria begitu Aria masuk ke ruangan rapat divisi 3, seluruh mata menatap ke arah dirinya, Aria mengerti akan tatapan itu, tatapan benci.

"Aku tidak akan mengkritik perbuatanmu, yang aku ingin dengan hanya penjelasanmu, semua yang ada di sini juga merasa sama." Ucap Lui, semuanya mengangguk, termasuk Luo yang sempat membentak Aria tadi.

"Apa kau ingin menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Yuuma? Dia pasti mengorbankan dirinya untuk suatu hal, dan suatu hal tersebut pasti adalah tentang dirimu, dia ingin agar engkau mau membuka hatimu dengan yang lain, walau tidak dengan dirinya." Ucap Ring.

"Jika kau tidak mau bicara, berarti anggapanku kalau kau adalah orang yang bodoh adalah benar." Ucap Gumi.

"Aku… Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, lebih tepatnya belum. Tapi aku akan memberitahukan suatu hal, aku melakukan semua ini, demi kalian, dan juga demi Yuuma." Hanya kalimat itu yang dikatakan Aria sebelum dia pergi lagi. Semua anggota divisi 3 minus Yuuma dan Cul memiringkan kepala dan berpikir keras, apa maksud dari Aria sebenarnya?

* * *

XOXOX

Len's POV

Len's Side

* * *

"Sepertinya menunjukan diri secara langsung saat kemarin adalah hal yang gegabah." Gumam ku dengan nada lemas. Kami bertiga, aku, Miku dan Kaito ada di dalam dungeon kemarin, tempat aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sempat aku anggap inang dari dungeon ini. Aura dari dalam dirinya sangat kuat, tapi dia tidak mengerti kalau dia bukan makhluk hidup, dia hanya orang mati yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya dihidupkan kembali di dalam dungeon karena keinginan seseorang, si pria berambut pink itu tidak sadar kalau dirinya hanya boneka… Itu membuktikan bukan dialah inangnya.

"Kemana sih Miku dan Kaito? Lama sekali mereka, jangan-jangan mereka lupa kalau ini adalah dungeon dan malah bersenang-senang di dalam sini… Kita ada di dalam daerah musuh dasar dua orang idiot." Aku bergumam lebih kepada diriku sendiri, aku tahu mereka memang pasangan bodoh yang tengah kasmaran, tapi aku tidak menyangkan mereka akan sebodoh ini.

"Hoy! Len! Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal sendiri?!" Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari suara yang sangat aku kenal, ketika aku menoleh ke asal suara, si pembuat suara sedang membawa banyak makanan dan beberapa baju di dalam tas.

"Kita tidak sedang piknik bukan?" Tanyaku dengan nada kecewa, istilah kerennya sih sweatdrop.

"Tidak, bodoh." Ucap Kaito, sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh di sini?

"Kaito, mana Miku?" Tanyaku.

"Dia? Ke kamar mandi sebentar katanya." Ucap Kaito.

"Mumpung dia tidak ada, begini, keputusanku sudah bulat…"

.

.

.

"Apa?! Kau gila?! Kau mau berbaur dengan para penghuni dungeon?!" Kaito berteriak di depan wajahku, astaga… Memang separah itu ya keinginanku?

"Iya, aku akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan anak berambut pink kemarin, aku punya firasat anak itu memiliki hubungan dengan inang yang kita cari-cari selama ini." Ucapku dengan nada yakin.

"Len, aku tidak akan melarangmu, tapi jika memang begitu maumu, tolong gunakan ini." Kaito memberikan sebuah batu kepadaku, sepertinya aku kenal batu ini… Tapi pernah lihat dimana ya?

"Ini salah satu pecahan Gungnir, pecahan Gungnir di dadamu sudah menghilang bukan? Letakan ini di dadamu, hanya saja, pecahan kali ini bukan untuk mengecoh Pandora karena Pandora sudah keluar dari tubuhmu, pecahan kali ini untuk menekan kekuatan pemanggil senjatamu, bisa gawat kalau kau sampai ketahuan bisa menggunakan Celestial Weapon, pilih satu senjatamu dan hanya gunakan itu saja, aku akan membuat senjata itu memiliki bentuk fisik sehingga bisa bertahan lama dan tidak menghilang ketika kau selesai menggunakannya." Ucap Kaito, seperti biasa, dia hanya pintar ketika dibutuhkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih menggunakan Halberd, Ah, mungkin Save the Queen, tidak-tidak, Scythe of Viken lebih baik, atau mungkin senjata api seperti Gunslinger?" Kenapa aku bingung ingin memakai apa, ya?

"Argh! Lama! Cepat pilih atau kau tidak akan kuperbolehkan pergi!" Kaito berteriak dengan penuh emosi, memangnya aku semengesalkan itu ya?

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan memilih Mastermune saja."

"Kau memilih senjata peninggalan Gakupo?" Tanya Kaito.

"Entah kenapa, senjata ini sangat berharga bagiku, tadinya aku ingin menggunakan Vajra milik Meiko, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata pelengkap yang jarak serangnya harus nol." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, aku dan Miku akan pergi dulu dari sini, kami akan meminta bantuan Haku untuk memanipulasi ingatan beberapa 'manusia' yang ada di sini agar tugas kita semakin mudah. Kami akan kembali dan mengabarimu jika sudah selesai." Ucap Kaito.

Kaito berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dari tempatnya semula, dia melempar beberapa tas berisi pakaian kepadaku, berharap aku memakainya sambil membuat lelucon kalau baju yang kupakai sudah bau, dasar.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku hanya harus menunggu aba-aba untuk melancarkan rencanaku. Lagipula, kota di dalam dungeon ini benar-benar seperti kota Tokyo yang aku dan Rin bangun sebelum Pandora lepas kendali. Aku tidak bisa memungkirinya, Kaito sudah bilang sesaat aku mengalahkan Kiyoteru pada waktu itu, kalau Pandora akan menyadari apa yang aku dan Kaito lakukan untuk mengelabuinya dan Pandora akan memberontak dariku.

Kota ini benar-benar tidak terasa asing, pemandangannya, suasananya, benar-benar sangat mirip. Andai saja semuanya masih berjalan semula.

DEG!

Apa yang barusan?!

Aku menoleh kesana-kemari, berharap aku bisa menemukan sumber yang membuatku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Dengan sedikit harapan, aku mengubah penglihatanku ke mode Beast Tamer, untuk melihat apa ada keganjilan di sekitarku atau tidak. Saat itulah, ada seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat, sedang berjalan dengan lemas di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, wanita itu memiliki aura aneh, bahkan terlalu aneh disbanding dengan kerumunan-kerumunan di sekitarnya. Apa dia inangnya?! Belum sempat aku menghampirinya, dia menyadari kalaua dia sedang diperhatikan, dengan satu kedipan, dia menghilang dari jarak pandangku.

Siapa wanita itu?

* * *

XOXOX

Normal POV

* * *

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu, akademi kembali ke aktivitas normalnya walau divisi 3 masih belum bebas dari skorsing tugas yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah. Len sudah menerima sinyal dari Kaito, jika Kaito dan Miku akan terus mengawasi Len selama Len melakukan rencananya.

Sekarang, rencana tersebut tengah Len jalankan. Sebagai murid baru dari Lancelot Academy, Len masuk dengan hasil yang pas-pasan, mau bagaimana lagi, kemampuang bertarungnya hampir seluruhnya dikunci selain kekuatan fisik dan refleknya, serta sedikit kemampuan Beast Tamer. Len memasuki ruangan tes fraksi yang akan dijalankan oleh Len nantinya, seperti yang sudah diduga, dengan kemampuan berpedangnya, dia masuk ke dalam fraksi Assaulter, walau ditingkat 1, walau sedikit di atas rata-rata tingkat 1 lainnya.

Dengan sedikit manipulasi dari Haku dan yang lain, Len berhasil memasuki kelas Assaulter dan divisi yang sama dengan pria berambut pink yang Len maksud.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, dia akan masuk ke divisi 3. Hei, kau beruntung ketua dari divisi 3 ada di kelas ini." Ucap si wali kelas, Mew-sensei, sebenarnya nama aslinya adalah Mikako, tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil Mew.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Mew-sensei.

"Aku Akane- ah! Maksudku Kokone Len! Walau masih di tingkat 1, tapi aku akan berusaha! Mohon bantuannya!" Len mengubah sedikit namanya, dia hampir lupa kalau dia sedang masuk ke dalam wilayah musuh untuk menyelidiki sesuatu.

Pandangan mata Len dan Yuuma bertemu, Yuuma, dengan beberapa perban dan luka yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari ruang penyiksaan, memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Len yang dibalas senyuman remeh. Takdir mereka berdua kini bertemu, sang penghancur dan yang akan dihancurkan memasuki dunia yang sama, dunia dimana semuanya adalah kebohongan dan dusta.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai~~

Perjuangan saya buat chapter ini, saya tadinya hampir mau ngedelay karena minggu besok banyak acara, tapi dengan perjuangan yang amat sangat (tidak) berat, saya berhasil menyelesaikannya pada malam minggu ini, tepat setelah saya pulang dari rumah teman jam 9 malam. ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Phantom

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna_

Maaf ya, kemarin memang delay seminggu, saya juga mendadak tahu tahu ada UTS, di sekolah saya, waktu kelas X tidak ada UTS, setelah ganti kurikulum, tiba tiba ada UTS dan pemberitahuannya pas dua hari sebelum UTS dimulai, saya jadi gopoh sendiri, belajar buru-buru dan akhirnya fict terbengkalai T.T

Chapter ini akan menceritakan kehidupan Len bersama Yuuma, dan mungkin sedikit flashback Kaito dan Miku, enjoy ^^

_A __Fantasy__ Fict from me_

_Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, __Kagamine Len__ &amp; __Kagamine Rin__, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

Normal POV

* * *

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-kau! Kenapa kau ada disini Akane Len palsu?!" Yuuma berteriak-teriak ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, dia sudah lama menyimpan semua rasa penasarannya sejak tadi, tapi sepertinya rasa itu baru bisa tersampaikan sekarang.

"Maaf, apa kamu memiliki masalah denganku? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Ucap Len, yang terlihat sekali kepura-puraannya.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Kau menodongku dengan pedang yang kau bawa itu di sebuah gang sempit beberapa hari lalu!"

Semua pandangan langsung menuju kea rah Len, memang benar, Len sempat menunjukan Mastermune di depan hadapan Yuuma dan Len tidak menyangka di dalam gelap dan hanya dengan sekilas, Yuuma bisa hapal bentuk pedang Len.

"Cu-cuma perasaanmu saja kok." Ucap Len, agak gugup.

"Kau gugup! Mengakulah! Kau orang yang kemarin kan?!"

'Dasar anak ini.' Pikir Len.

"Dengar ya bocah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, tapi jika kau ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, kenapa kita tidak lanjutkan diluar saja?" Ucap Len sombong, terlihat sekali dia mengajak Yuuma duel.

Yuuma tidak mampu menjawab lagi, dia menggigit bibirnya dan mengangguk dengan paksa, Len tersenyum picik melihat siasatnya berhasil.

"Maaf ya, tapi yang bocah itu kau, aku sudah tingkat 3, tidak mungkin aku kalah dengan tingkat 1." Cibir Yuuma membalas Len.

"Apa katamu?!"

Dahi mereka berdua saling bersentuhan, percikan listrik terlihat jelas di mata mereka, sepertinya kedua orang ini benar-benar saling membenci.

* * *

XOXOX

Len's POV

* * *

Baru saja masuk, orang ini sudah membuat masalah, aku tidak mengerti apa maunya. Apa dia mencari sensasi? Dasar anak muda, kenapa tidak lupakan saja soal hal tempo hari?! Aku tidak mengerti, dia ini bodoh atau berani.

"Dengar ya, jangan menangis kalau kalah." Ucapku remeh.

"Kau juga, jangan mengadu ke ibumu kalau kalah." Ucapnya membalas.

DEG.

DEG.

Dia mengatakan ibu? Ibu?

"Ibu? Apa kau mengejek ku?"

"Maksudmu?" Ucapnya membalas pertanyaanku.

BUAK!

Aku mendorongnya ke tembok dengan kesal sambil mengangkat kerah bajunya.

"Apa kau mengejek ku karena aku tidak punya ibu?!"

Saat itulah, aku bisa melihat matanya, mata itu, mata orang yang juga pernah kehilangan sesuatu. Aku melepas kerahnya dan menunduk, kemudian aku berjalan perlahan ke depan.

"Maaf, kita selesaikan semuanya di pertarungan." Ucapku.

.

.

.

Aku memegang pedangku dengan erat menggunakan satu tangan, dia memegang kedua katananya yang memiliki rantai di gagangnya dengan erat juga. Para murid mengelilingi kami berdua dalam sekejap, saat itulah ada seorang guru datang menghampiri kami.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Ingin bertarung ya? Hakuo, pasang _Yume_ di sekitar mereka." Seorang guru berambut merah menghampiri kami berdua, dengan pose santai, dia menyuruh salah satu murid lain berambut putih untuk memasang _Yume_, tunggu, _Yume_?

Sebuah kabut merah jambu yang tipis menyelimutiku daerah di sekitar kami, kira-kira berdiameter 100 meter, membuat para murid yang tadi mengelilingi kami dalam jarak dekat, terpaksa mundur menghindari _Yume_.

"Terima kasih Cul_-sensei_." Ucap anak berambut pink di hadapanku. _Yume_, apa maksud mereka, _Yume_ yang mengelilingi dunia _Youkai_?! Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkannya?! Ini cuma _Dungeon_ biasa bukan?! Bahkan pada masa sebelum Pandora memberontak pun, tidak ada yang bisa mengendalikan _Yume_ di luar dunia _Youkai_!

"Sepertinya kau memberiku suguhan menarik, apa kau mengerti apa itu _Yume_?" Ucapku, sedikit menginterogasi.

"Kau akan menyesal, telah meremehkanku." Jawabnya tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku.

Tangannya yang semula hanya memegang dua pedang, kini menjadi 8 pedang, darimana dia mengeluarkan senjatanya?!

Dia berlari ke arahku, setiap pedangnya di ikat oleh sebuah rantai dari dalam lengan bajunya. Dalam sekali kedip, dia melempar 4 pedang ke arahku dengan satu tangan, aku berhasil menangkisnya dengan Mastermune cukup mudah.

Tapi, dia tidak berhenti, serangan darinya beruntun, seperti serangan cambuk yang terus menyerangku tanpa henti, aku tanpa sadar membesarkan Mastermune terlalu besar sehingga para murid terkejut dengan transformasi pedangku. Gawat! Sepertinya aku menggunakan tenaga terlalu banyak, tanpa aku sadari, pedangnya mengecil lagi. Batu di dadaku menekan semua kekuatan yang keluar dari dalam tubuhku, tapi selelah apapun aku, beberapa saat kemudian, tenagaku pulih kembali. Sepertinya ini benar-benar _Yume _asli.

"Kau, apa kau _Youkai_?" Tanyaku tanpa sengaja,dia tidak kelelahan sama sekali setelah melakukan serangan gila seperti tadi, lukaku sembuh dengan sendirinya karena _Yume_, kalau dia juga bisa kembali fit, berarti dia juga _Youkai_.

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan _Youkai_."

Dia kembali menyerangku, kini dia menggunakan sebuah _Scythe_ besar untuk berusaha menebasku. Darimana datangnya senjata-senjata yang dia punya?! Jangan-jangan, apa dia dari ras _Scimitar master_?!

Aku terus menahan serangannya, dengan tubuh di segel seperti ini, rasanya sangat berat untuk terus bertahan. Aku mengayunkan pedangku 180 derajat dari atas ke bawah di hadapannya untuk memecah konsentrasinya, dalam satu kali ayun, salah satu senjatanya terpental jauh. Ingin rasanya aku menggunakan zirah _odin_, tapi penghalang Kaito tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk menggunakannya.

Aku menendang Yuuma ke udara, karena ini di dalam _Yume_, aku bisa menyerangnya tanpa takut dia mati.

* * *

XOXOX

Normal POV

* * *

Len menendang Yuuma ke udara dan mengikatnya tetap di udara dengan sihir angin, dia melepas pedangnya menjadi tujuh bagian, enam bagian dari pedangnya mengelilingi Yuuma yang terus berusaha memberontak kabur dari ikatan sihir Len. Len memegang satu pedangnya dan melompat ke arah Yuuma, dia menebas Yuuma tepat dari bawah dan melukai pinggang Yuuma. Seperti memiliki pijakan di udara, dia menginjak udara hampa dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk menolak tubuhnya menuju pedang yang lain.

Len mengambil pedang yang ada di sekeliling Yuuma satu persatu, setiap mengambil satu pedang, dia menebas Yuuma dan menuju pedang selanjutnya. Pada tebasan pedang terakhir, Len melempar pedangnya ke udara dan menendang Yuuma langsung ke tanah dengan keras, dia menginjak Yuuma langsung ke tanah. Asap membumbung tebal setelahnya, ketika asap menghilang, Len sudah mengarahkan pedangnya yang tadi ia sempat lempar ke leher Yuuma, sedangkan enam pedangnya yang lain sudah mengelilingi bagian tubuh Yuuma yang lain.

"Kubunuh kau." Ucap Len.

Semua murid panik melihat tingkah Len, memang benar kalau _Yume_ menyembuhkan luka Yuuma, tapi luka yang diderita Yuuma terlalu parah. Ketika Len melesatkan mata pedangnya ke leher Yuuma, sebuah peluru membengkokkan arah pedang Len ke tanah dan menancap di tanah di samping leher Yuuma.

"Hentikan."

Disanalah dia berdiri, Aria, membawa sepasang _Combat Shotgun_, dia menembakkan keduanya bersamaan sehingga mampu mengubah arah pedang Len.

"Pedangmu bagus juga, tidak penyok ketika terkena peluru."

Sata itulah, Len melihat Aria dengan wajah membunuh, dia langsung mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke wajah Aria, Aria yang reflek langsung menodong Len dengan salah satu senjatanya.

"Berhenti! Yak, sudah cukup! Sekarang kalian semua harus ke ruang kesehatan dan di rawat oleh para _Returner_." Cul menepuk-nepuk tangannya melerai perkelahian, saat itulah Len sadar akan perbuatannya, dia langsung menjatuhkan pegangan pedangnya.

'Apa yang ku lakukan?! Apa aku ingin membunuh mereka semua karena tahu mereka hanya makhluk penghuni _Dungeon_?!' Pikir Len.

Len menatap dengan tatapan tajam, tanpa pikir panjang, Len langsung menunduk empat puluh lima derajat sambil meminta maaf.

Aria yang melihat itu menurunkan todongan pistolnya lurus ke arah tundukan kepala Len.

DORR!

Aria dengan sengaja menembak tepat di samping tubuh Len, dia tidak mengarahkannya ke tubuh Len.

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan ada lain kali." Ucap Aria, kemudian dia pergi tanpa kata lagi.

"Hakuo! Bawa Yuuma ke ruang kesehatan, aku ada urusan dengan bocah Len ini." Cul memerintahkan Hakuo untuk melakukan sebuah perintah, dalam sekejap, dia menghilang bersama Yuuma, sedangkan Len dibawa oleh Cul menuju sebuah tempat.

.

.

.

TING! GREEK!

"Yuuma?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Yuuma. Apa lukamu parah?"

"Pfft… Aku baru kali ini melihat Yuuma dikalahkan pemula, pfft…"

"Diam kau Ryuto, bicara lagi, dan tanganmu putus."

"Aduh seramnya~~"

Yuuma masuk ke dalam ruangan divisi bersama dengan Len dan Culnoza di belakangnya, berita kekalahan Yuuma sudah terdengar hampir di seluruh antero sekolah. Berita tentang kalahnya Yuuma oleh murid baru yang berada dua tingkat di bawahnya.

"Semuanya, atas permintaan atasan, aku akan memasukan si anak baru ke dalam Divisi 3, namanya Kokone Len, aku berharap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya." Ucap Culnoza.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Len? Perasaan, penampilanmu tidak terlalu 'wah' untuk bisa dikatakan sebagai orang yang mengalahkan Yuuma, hihihihi…" Ryuto berbicara sambil menggunakan sedikit nada mengejek yang diarahkan kepada Yuuma, yang otomatis mendapat jitakan cinta dari Yuuma.

"Hei, Yuuma, kau yakin, kau bukan ras _Scimitar Master_ yang terkenal itu?" Bisik Len saat dia berdiri di samping Yuuma, dia sebenarnya sangat penasaran, apa memang mungkin masih ada orang lain yang selamat dari rasnya dan Len tidak tahu akan hal itu?

Yuuma hanya terdiam tidak menjawab, saat itulah, Len secara tidak sengaja melihat untaian rambut hijau dari balik kursi putar di depannya.

"Kau… Gumi?" Ucap Len tiba-tiba.

Gumi yang merasa dipanggil, melepas lolipopnya dan memutar kursi putarnya. Len mendatangi Gumi dan memegang tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kau masih hidup, Gumi?" Ucap Len lagi.

"Ma-maaf, tapi bukankah kita baru bertemu, anu, Len-_san_?" Jawa Gumi.

"Kau, kau, kau Nakajima Gumi bukan?! Nakajima Gumi yang aku kenal?!" Len memegang pundak Gumi dan mengguncangnya dengan kasar dan erat, membuat Gumi sedikit kaget dengan perlakukan Len.

"Maaf, tapi aku masuk akademi dengan nama Michiru Gumi, panggilanku di akademi adalah Gumi Megpoid, aku takut kalau kau salah orang."

Len melepas genggamannya dari tangan Gumi, dan meminta maaf pada Gumi.

"Maaf, kau mirip dengan Gumi yang pernah aku kenal. Orang yang sudah lama tiada bagiku dan orang-orang yang aku kenal."

Len menunduk, dia kembali mengingat kematian Gumi yang ia kenal dengan jelas di dalam pikirannya, kematian Gumi di tangannya sendiri, sebagai salah satu orang yang pernah mewujudkan salah satu _Dungeon_ yang Len pernah taklukan, Gumi membuat _Dungeon_ untuk dirinya sendiri karena di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia tidak pernah menerima kematian Gumiya, kakak angkatnya, selama dia hidup.

Culnoza menepuk tangannya dengan keras, memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan Divisi 3.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal lagi, dengan masuknya Kokone Len, akan ada perubahan struktur, Luo Tianyi, akan dipindahkan ke dalam fraksi _Sacred_ atas pengajuan yang pernah dia sendiri ajukan."

BRAK!

"Apa maksudnya ini Luo?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?!" Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Lui yang sedari tadi diam, tapi tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan keras, membuat banyak tanda tanya di dalam ruangan Divisi.

"Apa maksudmu Lui? Apa kau memiliki masalah atas kepindahanku? Aku tidak pindah divisi, aku hanya pindah fraksi kok! Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bukan hal itu!" Lui tiba-tiba memegang erat kedua lengan atas milik Luo dan merapatkan Luo ke tembok, membuat anggota lain banyak yang terheran-heran termasuk Len.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Kenapa jadi kau yang tidak terima atas kepindahanku?!"

"Bukannya aku tidak terima! Aku hanya tidak senang karena kau tidak memberitahuku!"

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?! Kau dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa! Lebih baik kau urusi saja Ring, bukannya aku!"

Saat itulah, Luo sadar akan perkataannya sendiri, sedangkan Lui tidak bisa lagi membalas perkataan Luo.

Ring, yang namanya disebut tiba-tiba langsung terkejut setengah mati. Lui yang mendengar apa yang telah diucapkan Luo, langsung melepas genggamannya terhadap Luo, dia keluar ruangan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Tampaknya ada konflik yang tidak kita ketahui di sini." Ucap Ryuto berbisik genit.

PLETAK!

"Diam dasar bocah." Jitak Aria yang baru datang.

* * *

XOXOX

Miku's POV

Miku's Side

* * *

Aku dan Kaito masih ada di dalam _Dungeon_ tempat Len menyamar. Kami terhanyut dalam waktu berdua, aku jadi ingat saat dia menawarkan kepadaku agar aku menjadi Familiarnya.

Waktu itu dia dengan beraninya meminta telapak tanganku, seakan melamarku, dia memberikan sebuah cincin. Kalau kalian ingin tahu betapa malunya saat itu, kalian bisa menyamakan rona wajahku dengan warna kulit kepiting! Malu! Benar-benar malu! Tapi, tanpa perasaan bersalah, dia mengatakan hal lain kepadaku.

'Kau dan aku tidak bisa terus bersama, karena aku adalah _Youkai_ dan kau manusia, oleh karena itu, ijinkan aku untuk membagi jiwaku bersamaku, kita bisa hidup lama bersama. Izinkan aku menjadikanmu Familiarku.'

Apakah kalian tahu reaksiku saat itu? Aku langsung menampar Kaito berkali-kali! Kalian mengerti kan?! Pasti kalian mengerti akan perasaanku bukan?!

Yah, tapi pada akhirnya, aku meneriman tawarannya, pada dasarnya, aku takut berpisah lagi dengan Kaito… Aku tidak mau, bernasib sama seperti Len dan Rin.

"Hey! Badut! Jangan senyam-senyum sendiri di tengah jalan! Kayak orang gila tauk!" Ucapnya sambil berteriak, huh! Dasar! Perusak suasana!

"Bisa tidak sih gak usah teriak-teriak, dasar BaKaito." Ucapku sambil menghampirinya.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya, lebih baik kita kembali ke koloni, aku yakin para tetua sudah jenggotan menunggu kedatangan kita." Ucapku.

"Yeeiii… Andai saja Pandora tidak membuat umur kita muda lagi, mereka juga sudah jenggotan kali!" Ucap Kaito sambil mencibir tidak jelas.

Aku tertawa perlahan mendengarnya, sekarang kalian mengerti kan? Alasanku tidak ingin melepas Kaito? Pasti kalian paham, iya bukan?

Aku dan Kaito sudah siap-siap membuka gerbang dimensi, aku merasakan ada hawa yang tidak mengenakan tengah memperhatikan kami berdua. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung menghentikan proses pemanggilan gerbang dan memperhatikan sekitarku, saat itulah, aku melihat ada sosok orang asing yang tengah memata-matai kami dari atas sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang sangat jauh letaknya, walau dia sangat jauh, tapi auranya terasa jelas di peruntukan kepada kami.

Ketika aku hendak mendeteksi orang itu, jejaknya hilang tanpa bekas…

Ini cuma perasaanku, tapi apa dia bukan hantu?

.

.

.

Konflik dan rahasia menyembul kembali ke permukaan, apa yang akan dilakukan Len dan orang-orang di sekitarnya?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai~~

Memang agak pendek, namanya juga baru UTS (~_~)

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Happy?

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna_

Halo semua! Saya balik lagi .  
Saya gak mau banyak omong, jadi langsung mulai aja ^^

_A __Fantasy__ Fict from me_

_Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, __Kagamine Len__ &amp; __Kagamine Rin__, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Kaito kepada Miku.

"Orang itu! Kita harus mengejar orang itu!" Miku berlari duluan meninggalkan Kaito, Kaito hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan akhirnya mengikuti Miku.

Mereka mencari di sekitar tempat mereka tadi, Area Tokyo sudah sangat berubah, bahkan banyak tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui. Mereka terus berputar-putar di daerah yang sama hingga akhirnya sadar.

"Kita ada dimana sih?!"

Ya ampun…

Kaito dan Miku tidak sadar kalau mereka masih ada di tempat yang sama sedari tadi, Miku kembali berlari menuju sebuah jalan, dan anehnya dia kembali ke tempat yang sama dari jalan yang lain.

"Ini kenapa?!"

"Diam Miku, rasakanlah… Ada yang aneh."

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai menghilang satu persatu, _kekkai_, Kaito sadar kalau mereka terperangkap di dalam sebuah _kekkai_, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka tidak bisa langsung merasakan _kekkai_ tersebut. Ini membuktikan kalau orang yang memasang _kekkai_ tersebut tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Sekarang kita harus apa?!" Ucap Miku panik.

PLAK!

"Dasar bodoh! Ya hilangkan _kekkai_nya! Kau kan Familiar!"

Kepala Miku langsung muncul benjolan, seketika benjolan itu pecah dan mengeluarkan lampu bohlam.

"Benar juga ya." Ucap Miku (sok) polos.

Miku merentangkan tangannya, seketika ada angin pelan yang mendatangi dirinya, rambut _teal_ nya terangkat-angkat karena angin. Miku memejamkan matanya, dan ketika dia membuka matanya, ada retakan di udara, retakan itu semakin membesar hingga akhirnya pecah seperti kaca.

PRANG!

"Yup! Sempurna!"

"Sekarang, kita kembali atau mengejar orang yang tadi lagi?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kita kembali saja. Entah kenapa, mood mengejarku hilang." Ucap Miku sambil memonyongkan bibir.

"Andai kau bukan istriku, aku yakin kepalamu sudah putus." Bisik Kaito.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

"Tidak! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Koloni, seperti biasa, orang-orang menyambut mereka dengan meriah, sejauh mata memandang tidak ada orang tua atau anak kecil yang bisa mereka lihat. Semuanya sama, orang-orang yang kembali menjadi muda, seakan keawet mudaan mereka adalah berkah… Padahal itu semua berawal dari bencana.

"Miku! Kaito!"

Saat itulah, mereka melihat pasangan berambut merah magenta mendatangi mereka, ya, Kasane Teto dan Kasane Ted. Pasang yang menjadi salah satu penakluk _dungeon_ juga, Teto juga sama seperti Miku, dia awalnya adalah manusia biasa, tapi karena jasa Ted, Teto menjadi Familiar Ted, sama halnya dengan Miku yang menjadi Familiar Kaito.

"Shion Kaito, lama tidak bertemu, kau juga Miku… Apa perlu kupanggil Shion Miku?"

Wajah Miku memerah seketika ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari Ted. Memang mereka sudah menikah dari lama, tapi entah kenapa Miku tetap tidak bisa menerima panggilan itu dari orang lain, sepertinya karena malu? Atau ada yang lain.

"Kau masih tidak bisa dipanggil seperti itu ya Micchi~~?" Goda Teto.

"Di-diamlah! Dasar bodoh!" Teriak Miku, dia berlari dan mengumpat di belakang Kaito.

'Apa-apaan dengan sikap malu-malu kucing ini?! Apa dia Miku?!' Pikir Kaito.

"Se-se-sekarang kita ke-kesampingkan masalah itu dulu." Ucap Kaito tergagap dengan wajah merah.

Saat itulah sifat _Tsun_ Miku keluar, dia baru sadar mengumpat di balik Kaito karena godaan teman-temannya, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah dan dia merasa sangat malu, Miku langsung menampar wajah Kaito dari belakang dan berlari entah kemana.

PLAK!

"HYAAAA!"

Semua yang melihat tingkah laku Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, memang seperti itulah Miku, ratu _Tsun_ kita.

"A-apa-apaan sih dia?!" Teriak Kaito marah-marah.

"Sudah-sudah, kesampingkan dulu masalah ini. Katanya ada yang mau dibicarakan." Ucap Ted.

"Ah benar. Ted… Bagaimana keadaan _dungeon_ di tenggara?" Tanya Kaito.

"Sepertinya informasi darimu benar, _dungeon_ perlahan mulai berubah, inang yang memegang kendali _dungeon_ tidak hanya satu orang. Aku baru saja menaklukan _dungeon_ yang inangnya ada tiga orang." Ucap Ted.

"Jadi benar, sepertinya ada yang salah. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan para tetua." Ucap Kaito, dia berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangan kepada Ted dan Teto.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Miku berlari ke kuil utara koloni, di sana dia melihat Haku yang tengah melatih beberapa _Onmyouji_ baru.

"Ayo semuanya! Semangat! Semangat!" Teriak Haku dengan lembut.

Para calon-calon_ Onmyouji, _yang kebanyakan cowok, dan memiliki sifat baik (yang tingkat kemesumannya) sangat tinggi, langsung semangat karena dukungan Haku (mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka semangat melihati dada haku yang coughmemantulcough saat menyemangati mereka).

"Kalian lihat apa anak-anak nakal?"

Saat itulah, Miku sudah siap dibelakang calon-calon _Onmyouji_ tersebut sambil membunyikan tulang di jari-jari tangannya, mungkin dia pegal?

"Semuanya! Kembali berlatih!'

"O-Ou!"

Haku yang melihatnya mendadak bingung, memang Haku dari dulu selalu sama, tidak peka, tapi kalau masalah merasakan kepekaan orang lain, dia nomor satu.

"Ah Miku, ada apa ke sini."

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku tadi malu sekali!" Ucap Miku.

Kemudian rumpian perempuan pun dimulai…

.

.

.

"Ah… Para tetua itu memang benar-benar merepotkan." Kaito berjalan sambil menghela nafas, Kaito, memang memiliki banyak peran dalam koloni, tidak salah kalau para tetua banyak menyuruhnya.

"Aku harus pergi ke selatan? Yang benar saja…" Ucapnya lagi.

Kaito berjalan di pusat koloni, tempat mereka hanyalah satu dari sekian koloni yang ada di bumi, salah satu tempat dimana manusia dan _youkai_ yang tidak terkena infeksi dari Pandora hidup. Kaito berjalan bosan, dia tidak tahu harus kemana, hingga ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Tuan Kaito!"

Kaito menoleh, disana dia melihat Miki, _Onmyouji_ yang dilatih oleh Haku. Miku adalah salah satu anak yang mengalami kenaikan umur secara frontal, saat Pandora lepas kendali, dia masih berumur 12 tahun, kemudian dia langsung tumbuh menjadi gadis berumur 18 tahun. Pada saat itu, Miki menangis seharian karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Ah Miki, ada perlu apa?"

"Ini sudah satu bulan, apa tuan tidak ingin menjenguknya? Kondisi mereka semua sedang stabil." Ucap Miki.

Kaito mengerti apa yang dikatakan Miki, dia berpamitan dengan Miki dan pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah dia datang. Disanalah Kaito, disebuah gua dengan aura sihir yang pekat. Kaito masuk ke dalamnya dan disambut beberapa orang yang ia kenal baik. Di tengah gua, ada tiga orang anak kecil, mereka tertidur lelap di tengah-tengah lingkaran sihir berlapis yang amat besar, orang-orang yang menyapa Kaito tadi adalah orang-orang yang menjaga agar pasokan sihir yang diterima lingkaran sihir tersebut tidak habis.

"Bisa kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Ucap Kaito kepada orang-orang tersebut.

Orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkan Kaito bersama tiga anak kecil yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Sudah lama ya… Kamito, Neru, Nero… Sudah berapa lama kalian tidur? Kamito, kau tahu? Ibu sangat merindukanmu, ayah juga sangat rindu padamu." Ucap Kaito pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut _teal_ yang tertidur dengan damai.

"Neru, Nero… Kalian juga sehat bukan? Len masih bertugas, kapan dia bisa bertemu kalian ya? Dia memang ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab… Oh iya Neru, aku selalu bisa dengan mudah mengingat namamu, aku selalu ingat saat aku terkejut ketika kau lahir, kau memiliki mata yang sama seperti Neru, temanku dulu yang pernah meninggal pada saat kami semua masih bawahan Kiyoteru. Aku juga terkejut kalau Len dan Rin sepakat memberikan nama 'Neru' untukmu sebagai rasa hormat mereka kepada Neru yang asli. Mungkin Rin dan Len tidak ingin Neru terlupakan. Andai aku punya anak lagi, aku akan menamakan mereka Mikuo, Meiko atau Gakupo. Yah, walau sebenarnya, aku hanya melakukan ini sebagai janjiku kalau aku tidak akan melupakan semua temanku yang telah mati sih." Ucap Kaito sambil sedikit tersenyum, berbicara dengan dua anak sisanya yang berambut pirang.

"Ibu kalian, kami masih mencarinya, hanya dia yang mampu menghentikan kegilaan ini… Dia adalah anak dari sang penyelamat dan sang penghancur, Rinto-_san_ dan Lenka-_san_, dia pasti tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan. Maaf ya kalian semua, kalian harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku berjanji, ketika kalian bangun nanti, kita semua akan berlibur bersama di dunia yang baru." Ucap Kaito sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan mencium kening mereka satu persatu, lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Kamito adalah anak dari Miku dan Kaito, sedangkan Neru dan Nero adalah anak dari Rin dan Len. Ketika Pandora lepas kendali dan mengubah umur semua orang menjadi kisaran 18 tahun, Len dan Kaito takut akan apa yang akan terjadi pada anak mereka yang masih sangat kecil, dengan keputusan yang sangat terpaksa dan hati yang berat, Kaito mengusulkan agar ketiga anak itu disegel di dalam sihir untuk menghindari kemajuan umur tersebut bagi mereka. Len dan yang lain tidak mau melihat anak-anaknya yang masih belum mengerti dunia langsung menginjak usia remaja tanpa persiapan apa-apa.

Pada waktu Pandora lepas kendali, umur mereka semua masih 7 tahun, mungkin sekarang, jika waktu berjalan normal, mereka bertiga sudah berumur 15 tahun sekarang. Saat ini, tidak ada lagi wanita yang berani hamil dan melahirkan anak, mereka tidak tahu dan takut akan resikonya jika mereka melahirkan anak pada saat ini.

* * *

XOXOX

Len's Side

* * *

"Len, kau belum tahu seluruh area sekolah ini bukan? Mau kuantar jalan-jalan?" Ucap Ring ketika melihat Len sedang melamun.

Len yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak bisa menolah ajakan Ring tanpa alasan. Mereka akhirnya pergi berdua saat sore hari, jam pelajaran teori sekolah sudah selesai, sekarang jam pelatihan fisik dan keterampilan untuk setiap fraksi, tapi karena ada masalah di Divisi 3, sepertinya sebagian dari anggota Divisi 3 banyak yang membolos pelajaran.

Ring dan Len berjalan perlahan menyusuri sekolah, tempat yang mereka datangi pertama adalah perpustakaan.

"Ini perpustakaan sekolah, oh iya, ruang dipojok itu tempatnya paling strategis." Ucap Ring, Len agak bingung dengan beberapa kata terakhir Ring.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong, secara tidak sengaja, mereka melewati toilet.

"Oh iya, ini toiletnya." Ucap Ring, Len makin tidak mengerti maksud Ring.

Mereka kembali berjalan perlahan, dan sampai di ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai.

"Ini ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai, jangan takut, ruangan ini tidak pernah terkunci kok." Ucap Ring lagi, yang dijawab Len dengan ekspresi yang seakan berkata 'hah?'

Mereka kini berjalan keluar sekolah, disana tempat yang pertama mereka datangi adalah gedung olahraga, kemudian mereka ke gudang tempat peralatan olahraga.

"Ini gudang peralatan, di sini jarang didatangi, tempat ini yang paling ku rekomendasikan." Ucap Ring, 'what?' Pikir Len.

Mereka kembali ke dalam sekolah dan melewati ruangan musik.

"Karena ini akademi khusus yang merupakan tempat pelatihan bakal-bakal kekuatan militer, jadi ruangan musik jarang terpakai, oh iya, kau bisa buka bagian atas piano jika kau ingin melakukannya sambil berdiri di sore hari."

Saat itulah, pikiran Len tersambung, wajahnya langsung memerah malu, tubuhnya langsung kaku, dan matanya berputar.

"Ka-kau! Jangan mengajari ha-hal aneh ya!" Teriak Len.

"Aku tidak mungkin o-o-o-o-onan-onan-" Ucap Len lagi tapi keburu disambung Ring.

"Onan? Apa itu?" Ucap Ring polos. Len yang mendengarnya dari Ring langsung malu, sepertinya Len sudah mengajarkan hal yang tidak benar kepada Ring yang polos.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau selalu menunjukan tempat yang pasti sepi?!" Ucap Len lagi.

"Kukira kau tertarik melakukan 'itu'." Ucap Ring.

"I-itu apa?!" Pikiran Len makin tidak karuan mendengar kata 'itu'.

"Kau tadi suka melamun, ku kira kau butuh tempat untuk melamun." Ucap Ring lagi, dengan polos.

"Me-melamun?" Len langsung memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Kalau melamun, kenapa harus ada kamar mandi, ruang peralatan, sampai ruang musik segala?!" Ucap Len teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Oh, di kamar mandi, aku dengar anak-anak yang dibully suka melamun di sana, tapi aku tidak terlalu mengerti kata 'dibully'. Lalu di ruang peralatan, kalau kau masuk lebih dalam, di sana ada ruangan kecil seluas enam tatami, bawa cemilan ke sana dan kau bisa menikmati waktumu. Di ruang musik, jangan lupa kalau ingin membuka jendela, buka juga bagian atas pianonya kalau kau melamun para sore hari, arah jendela di sana pas menghadap barat tempat matahati terbenam, karena ruangan ini catnya metallic, aku takut sinarnya memantul-mantul di dalam dan membuat silau ruangan, bagian tutup piano ada kacanya, jadi biasanya sinarnya keluar jendela lagi." Jelas Ring.

'Astaga.' pikir Len.

.

.

.

Len berjalan kembali menuju taman, dia kembali melamun di sana hingga akhirnya bertemu Aria yang sedang berjalan santai.

"?"

"Y-Yo!" Sapa Len.

Aria pergi menghampiri Len, tanpa diduga, Aria duduk disamping Len dengan tenang, tidak ada ekspresi marah bahkan sampai aura membunuh.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mengacau." Ucap Aria seakan bisa membaca pikiran Len.

"A-Aria-_san_, kau tidak latihan?" Ucap Len, mencoba berbicara normal.

"Aria saja, tidak usah sungkan. Aku bolos latihan, sama sepertimu." Ucap Aria.

"Mau ke kota?" Tanya Aria.

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya, kau mau ke kota?" Tanya Aria lagi.

Len berpikir sejenak, menurut Len, sepertinya ini kesempatan bagus untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Aria dan mencari beberapa informasi, dia mengangguk tanda setuju ke arah Aria. Tanpa basa-basi, Aria kembali berdiri dan pergi duluan, disusul Len.

Ketika mereka berdua berjalan, keadaan sangat canggung, Len bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung di antara mereka.

"Hei." Panggil Aria tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa?" Ucap Len kaget.

"Kau, benci Yuuma?" Tanya Aria lagi.

Len berhenti sejenak, kenapa Aria membicarakan Yuuma, dari yang Len dengar, Aria tidak terlalu suka dengan Yuuma, lalu kenapa?

"Tidak, aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya benci sifat naifnya." Jawab Len, singkat.

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Aria.

Aria berhenti berjalan, dia berbalik ke arah Len dan menghadap Len lurus. Dia kemudian menunduk empat puluh lima derajat, yang langsung membuat Len terkaget-kaget.

"Tolong, jangan sakiti Yuuma lebih dari ini. Kumohon." Ucap Aria dengan nada seakan ingin menangis.

'dia…'

"Aria, apa hubunganmu dengan Yuuma?" Tanya Len.

Tubuh Aria sempat menegang, dia tidak berani menegakan badannya dan menatap Len. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, dia menatap lurus Len, dia menjawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Aku… Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi alasan aku di sini karena Yuuma. Tapi, tolong, rahasiakan ini dari Yuuma." Ucap Aria, ketika Len melihat mata Aria, dia meresakan kehangatan di dalamnya, seperti mata seseorang yang pernah dia kenal, yang sangat dia cintai, dan yang paling ingin dia temui sekarang.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Len.

"Kau, kalau kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Aria, mereka sudah kembali berjalan, tapi kini mereka bersebelahan, tidak depan-belakang.

"Aku juga mencari seseorang, mungkin dia alasanku ada di sini. Sama seperti alasanmu tentang Yuuma." Jawab Len.

"Sepertinya kita sama." Jawab Aria.

Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama setelahnya. Aria dan Len, mereka mulai berteman sejak saat itu, tapi mereka tidak tahu, kalau takdir mereka tidak akan membiarkan itu, karena pada akhirnya, mereka berdua tidak bisa ada dalam satu tempat yang sama…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kemana semua orang?" Yuuma telah selesai jam latihan fisiknya, dia berjalan mencari anggota Divisi 3 yang lain. Entah Yuuma ini lemot atau apa, dia baru sadar kalau seluruh teman satu Divisinya banyak yang hilang? Astaga…

Ketika tengah berkeliling tidak jelas, Yuuma melihat Gumi dan Ryuto tengah duduk santai di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mekar, yah, karena sebentar lagi juga musim semi sih.

"Hei! Apa kalian melihat yang lain?" Ucap Yuuma saat melihat kedua orang tersebut dari kejauhan sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Yuuma? Memang kau mencari siapa?" Tanya Gumi.

"Luo, Lui, Aria, Ring, bahkan si bocah baru itu juga menghilang." Cibir Yuuma kesal.

"Palingan juga mereka lagi pacaran." Ucap Ryuto asal-asalan.

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!

"Pikir dulu kalau bicara, kalau kau bukan anggota Divisi ku, aku jamin wajahmu sudah tidak berbentuk." Ucap Yuuma.

"Wajahku sudah tidak berbentuk bodoh!" Teriak Ryuto.

Gumi tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua, hingga sesaat sosok Len melintasi pikirannya.

"Hei Yuuma, apa yang kau rasakan tentang Len?" Ucap Gumi.

"Hah? Si anak baru? Yah, dia kuat, aku juga tidak terlalu membencinya…"

"Bohon~~" Ucap Ryuto lagi.

Mereka kejar-kejaran karena Yuuma kesal mendengar cibiran asal-asalan dari Ryuto, Gumi yang melihat hanya bisa menghela nafas. Mau bagaimana lagi?- Pikir Gumi.

Yuuma menenteng Ryuto dan berjalan kembali menuju Gumi, Ryuto yang tubuhnya kecil terus memberontak dari tentengan Yuuma, tapi bagi Yuuma, apa yang dilakukan Ryuto tidak ada rasanya.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Soal Len."

"Oh, menurutku, dia hanya orang yang agak glamor. Itu saja, aku tidak membencinya kok." Ucap Yuuma.

"Begitu yah." Jawab Gumi.

"Hei…" Gumi membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa, kalau ada yang aneh dengan dunia ini?" Tanya Gumi.

"Tidak, kenapa memang?" Tanya Yuuma balik.

"Aku sudah sering merasa, kalau langit sore yang selalu kita lihat itu palsu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti." Jawab Gumi.

Mereka bertiga berdiam sejenak pada sore itu, menatap langit yang sama hingga mereka melihat sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Langit menghitam, langit terasa siap jatuh kapan saja. Dari langit tersebutlah, seseorang turun seperti malaikat dengan sayap hitamnya, untaian rambut pirangnya tergerai indah dan melambai karena angin…

Yuuma dan yang lain melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dia tidak tahu makhluk apa yang turun dari langit tersebut. Sementara Len dan Aria yang ada di kota langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok tersebut, keduanya langsung berlari ke arah sosok tersebut, Aria dan Len, mereka merasa kenal dengan sosok tersebut… Siapakah sosok misterius tersebut?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Selesai juga~~

Saya gak tahu ini berapa chapteran, tapi karena ini fict lanjutan, bukan fict yang masih baru ceritanya (sekuel maksudnya)… Palingan gak banyak, belasan chapter sudah tamat mungkin.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Immoral Memory

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna_

Yah, mau ngomong apa ya? Saya agak kecewa sama rating pembaca buat fict ini, memang viewersnya masih di dalam angka normal, rata-rata lah, gak terlalu buruk juga. Tapi, angka reviewernya buat lesu… Mungkin memang saya kurang dikenal di fandom ini, kalah sama author lain yang masih muda-muda T_T

Langsung mulai aja daripada curhat gak jelas.

_Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, __Kagamine Len__ &amp; __Kagamine Rin__, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kaito! Kaito!"

Kaito menoleh ketika keluar dari dalam gua tempat anak-anaknya beristirahat. Dia mendapati Miki berlari ke arahnya dengan nafas terengah dan keringat yang bercucur deras, dari tampangnya, sepertinya Miki mencari Kaito kemana-mana.

"Ada apa? Tenangkan dulu dirimu, tarik nafas… Ketika sudah tenang, baru kau boleh bicara." Ucap Kaito menenangkan Miki.

"Miku… Miku…"

"Miku? Ada apa dengannya? Apa Miku kenapa-napa?!" Kaito memegang pundak Miki keras, dan mengguncang-guncangnya. Kaito sadar akan perbuatannya dan melepas tangannya dari pundak Miki sembari berkata maaf.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, ketika aku mendatangi kuil tempat Haku-_san_ berada, di sana ada Miku yang sedang tergeletak lemah di pangkuan Haku-_san_ dengan nafas yang tidak karuan. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa." Ucap Miki.

Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ketika mendengar hal itu, dia melambaikan tangannya kepada Miki sembari mengatakan terima kasih yang dijawab lambaian oleh Miki.

Kaito berlari menyusuri koloni dengan perasaan panik, dia takut Miku menjadi seperti itu karena ada apa-apa dengan kontrak Familiar antara Kaito dan Miku. Ketika sampai di kuil, Kaito tidak melihat apapun, dia hanya bisa melihat lapangan kosong yang sudah ditinggali para _onmyouji_ muda yang berlatih.

"Kemana semua orang?"

Pada saat itulah, Haku keluar dari dalam kuil, Kaito yang melihat surai putih Haku langsung menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ha-Haku!"

"?"

Haku menoleh ke arah Kaito yang berlari kencang ke arahnya, tanpa basa-basi, Kaito langsung memegang lengan Haku dengan erat dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Haku sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kaito kepada Miki. Haku yang melihat Kaito mengerti akan perasaan Kaito, dia melepas telapak tangan Kaito dari lengannya dan menggenggamnya telapak tangan Kaito sembari member tatapan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja kok."

"Be-benarkah itu?"

"Aku jamin."

Kaito yang mendengar langsung menarik nafas lega, kakinya langsung terasa lemas seperti habis disambar petir.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanya Kaito.

Haku menarik tangan Kaito masuk ke dalam kuil, di dalamnya ada beberapa _onmyouji_ yang membantu merawat Miku, ketika mereka semua melihat Kaito, para _onmyouji_ muda itu langsung menyingkir dan member jalan untuk Kaito melihat Miku. Di sana terbaring Miku, dalam kondisi lemah pastinya. Dadanya naik turun, pernafasannya terasa sangat berat.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, kami tadi sedang mengobrol seperti biasa, tiba-tiba Miku memegangi kepalanya, kemudian pupil matanya mengecil. Sebelum sadar tentang apa yang terjadi, dia sudah keburu pingsan. Mungkin dia hanya lelah." Ucap Haku.

Kaito menghampiri Miku dan meraih tangan Miku. Walau nampaknya Miku kepanasan dan bermandikan keringat, tangannya terasa sangat dingin, itulah yang dirasakan Kaito. Haku yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Kaito, langsung memberi tanda pada semua orang yang ada di dalam kuil untuk memberi Kaito dan Miku waktu bersama, sendirian di dalam kuil. Para _onmyouji_ dan Haku sendiri keluar perlahan, tidak mau mengganggu momen bersama antara kedua pasangan ini.

.

.

.

"Miku? Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Kaito kepada Miku, tapi Kaito tahu, Miku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya karena dia masih tertidur. Kaito kembali memegang erat tangan Miku dan mengatakan hal lain.

"Kau tahu? Kamito dan yang lain benar-benar tidak mengalami pertumbuhan. Mereka tetap seperti anak kita yang dulu, anak lucu kita yang dulu selalu kita lindungi. Kita akan terus melindungi mereka hingga waktu hidup kita berakhir, benar bukan?"

Ucap Kaito lagi, tapi Miku masih belum menjawab.

"Aku penasaran dengan keadaan Len, dia masih belum menghubungi kita baik melalui telepati maupun PDA. Aku khawatir dengannya."

"Len, dia dalam masalah."

Pada saat itulah, Miku tiba-tiba bangun tanpa diduga, Kaito yang semula memegang lembut Miku kaget dan langsung mundur jauh ke belakang.

"Ka-kau mengangetkanku tau'!"

Ketika Miku bangun, selimut yang menutupi tubuh Miku tergeser turun dari tubuhnya, pada saat itulah, Kaito melihat baju Miku yang tembus pandang karena basah oleh keringat. Ketika Kaito melihat bagian dada, Kaito baru sadar kalau Miku tidak memakai Bra.

"GYAAA!"

"?!"

"Br-Br-Bra! Bra mu! Kau tidak pakai?!" Ucap Kaito sambil menutupi matanya.

Pada saat itulah, Miku melihat ke arah dadanya sendiri, Miku bisa melihat jelas bagaimana dada indahnya terekspos sempurna, wajah Miku lantaran langsung memerah dan dia melemparkan bantal ke arah Kaito.

BUK!

"Jangan lihat!" Ucap Miku sambil berbalik dan menarik lagi selimutnya.

Saat itulah, Kaito sadar akan perbuatannya dan menggerutu.

"Hei… Kita kan suami-istri, apa kau tidak merasa aneh ketika suami-istri yang sudah menikah lama dan memiliki anak, terkejut melihat tubuh pasangannya sendiri?" Gerutu Kaito dengan nada aneh.

"Oh iya, iya…" Jawab Miku dengan polos.

"Kau juga sih, pakai ada acara malu-malu segala, aku jadi ikut kaget tau'." Gerutu Kaito lagi.

"Kaito juga! Kenapa kau kaget ketika melihat dadaku?!" Teriak Miku.

Keduanya saling member tatapan menyalahkan, dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Kemudian wajah mereka memerah, mereka sadar akan tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka yang tidak penting dan dinilai tidak perlu. Mungkin, mereka masih mengira jika mereka berdua masih anak ABG yang masih dalam tahap cinta monyet… Yah, mungkin hasil dari umur mereka yang kembali ke angka delapan belas tahun juga sih…

"Kita sudahi saja perkelahian tidak jelas ini, lagipula, kemana bra ku? Aku ingat memakainya seharian kok." Ucap Miku.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kaito.

Miku yang bingung mencari branya, tiba-tiba merasakan aura aneh dari arah kuil, dia baru sadar ketika merasakan aura itu, orang yang mengeluarkan aura terebut sedang menertawakan mereka dari luar kuil.

"Ah… Da-da-da-dasar nenek ubanan!" Tidak lama kemudian, Miku sadar tentang siapa yang menjahilinya, Haku, si wanita berambut putih yang tadi membawa Miku ke dalam kuil, memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa? Sedangkan di luar kuil, Haku tertawa kecil dengan puasnya, dasar…

"Ehm… Kaito, Len dalam masalah." Ucap Miku, mengembalikan suasana serius yang tadi sempat tertunda. Memang tadi salah siapa coba sampai bisa tertunda?

"Maksudmu?" Kaito bisa merasakan kalau Miku kali ini tidak main-main, dan ketika intuisi Miku sudah berbicara, biasanya hal tersebut benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Masalah apa lebih tepatnya?" Ucap Kaito lagi.

"_Dungeon_ ke-13, aku bisa merasakan kabut yang menyelimuti di luar _dungeon_ tersebut makin pekat , aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang merasakan, Familiar lain seperti Teto mungkin juga merasakannya walaupun sedikit, -Pandora, dia, dia sepertinya akan datang ke tempat Len berada-." Ucap Miku, sedikit ragu.

"Ap-Bagaimana bisa?! Kita sudah melakukan penyelidikan ini bertahun-tahun! Kenapa Pandora baru keluar sekarang?!" Ucap Kaito tidak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang aku yakini, sepertinya, ada yang tidak kita ketahui tentang masalah internal di dalam _dungeon_ tersebut, aku harap, Len bisa mengatasi ini sendirian untuk sementara waktu. Kita bisa pergi jika kau bisa meminta izin kepada para tetua untuk kembali ke _dungeon_."

Mendengar perkataan Miku, Kaito langsung berlari lagi ke luar kuil. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Haku di luar kuil, Kaito tetap berlari. Sedangkan Miku, dia berdoa agar situasi ini tidak bertambah buruk, atau paling tidak, itu yang dia harapkan.

* * *

XOXOX

Len's Side

* * *

"Aria! Kau pergi cari Yuuma dan yang lain! Aku akan langsung ke tempat makhluk aneh bersayap yang tadi turun dari langit! Kita akan bertemu lagi di taman sekolah." Ucap Len, Aria yang berlari bersamanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui rencana Len.

Ketika sampai di persimpangan, mereka berpisah jalur. Len langsung menuju tempat yang ia perkirakan tempat si makhluk aneh tadi akan jatuh, dan Aria pergi ke arah tempat pelatihan fisik dan kemampuan para siswa di akademi untuk mencari Yuuma dan yang lainnya.

"Aku kira di sini tempatnya. Hei! Siapapun kau! Keluarlah!"

Len berteriak dengan lantang, menantang makhluk yang ia perkirakan adalah musuhnya. Tidak disangka, ada dua tombak melayang ke arahnya, berkat reflek Len yang bagus, dia berhasil menangkisnya dengan senjatanya. Dari dalam kegelapan, keluarlah sosok yang sangat Len kenal, yang sangat Len rindukan, dan sosok yang paling Len ingin temui saat ini. Dia keluar dengan rambut pirangnya yang masih terlihat lembut, matanya tajam dan tegas menatap sekitarnya, beserta sayap hitam di punggungnya. Ya, dialah Rin, orang yang sangat ingin Len selamatkan sejak dulu.

"Ri-Rin? Ka-kau Rin kan?! Rin! Kemana saja kau! Kami semua mencarimu! Apa kau berhasil lari dari Pandora?! Aku bersyukur karena kau selamat Rin." Belum sampai Len memeluk tubuh Rin, Rin menjawab dengan suara bernada agak berat dan bergaung, seakan ada dua orang yang berbicara bersamaan.

"**Akane Len. Aku masih ingat pengkhiatanmu. Apa kau kira, pecahan sampah itu, pecahan dari salah satu senjatamu yang kau taruh di dadamu, mampu mengelabuiku sesuai dengan rencanamu? Aku sudah menyadari itu sejak lama, tapi aku menahannya untuk tidak menghukum dirimu. Aku ingin dirimu menjadi seperti di atas langit dulu dengan membuat masyarakat bebas diskriminasi yang kau inginkan, pada saat itulah, aku akan memberontak dan memporak-porandakan mimpimu." **Ucap suara itu.

"Kau, kau bukan Rin. Kau.. Kau…"

"**Ya, akulah Pandora." **Ucap suara itu lagi.

"Persetan! Brengsek! Kau kemanakan Rin! Dasar iblis!" Len langsung naik darah ketika dia tahu, tubuh Rin yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Rin yang ia kenal, Rin sudah dikuasai Pandora, itulah pikiran Len, dan Len merasa semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dengan tangis yang mulai mengalir dan teriakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, Len mengangkat pedangnya dan menghunuskannya ke arah tubuh Rin yang berisi jiwa Pandora, ketika pedangnya sudah hampir menusuk leher tubuh Rin, ada suara yang sangat dikenal Len memanggil dirinya.

"Len? Kaukah itu."

"Suara ini… Rin?"

Len menjatuhkan pedangnya, dia sadar kalau masih ada harapan, dia percaya kalau dia bisa membawa Rin keluar dari pengaruh Pandora, dengan tekad cintanya kepada Rin, dia memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Rin.

"Len, aku hanya memberi tahumu, Aria dan Yuuma, dua orang yang kau temui di _dungeon_ ini adalah orang yang berbahaya." Ucap Rin kepada Len.

Len tidak menghiraukan perkataan Rin sedikitpun, yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah, Rin, Rin, dan Rin. Dia hanya memikirkan bagaimana kalau dia mengajak Rin untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Rin… Ayo, kita pergi bersama. Kita sudahi sandiwara melelahkan ini. Aku sudah lelah mencarimu, apa kau tidak ingin melihat anak kita lagi? Apa kau sudah puas dengan keadaan seperti ini? Rin, kau tahu, dan kau sangat mengerti itu, yang bisa menghentikan Pandora hanyalah kau, jadi kumohon, kumohon Rin, kembalilah ke sisiku lagi." Ucap Len dengan nada sendu di hadapan Rin, Len tetap mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rin, tapi tidak kunjung disambut Rin.

"Tidak." Ucap Rin tanpa nada ragu sedikitpun.

"Len, dengarkan aku." Ucap Rin lagi.

"Aku juga awalnya membenci keadaan ini, Pandora dengan egoisnya mempermainkan emosi manusia dan _youkai_, dia membuat para manusia dan _youkai_ yang tidak puas dengan dunia sekarang, bisa membuat dunia mereka sendiri di dalam _dungeon_. Aku kira itu adalah kebohongan yang paling keji dari semua kebohongan yang ada, yaitu, member cahaya palsu untuk orang buta yang sudah kehilangan masa depannya." Ucap Rin lagi.

"Tapi, tapi, akhirnya aku mengerti, Pandora menawarkan dirinya untuk memasuki tubuhku, sama seperti dia memasuki tubuhmu dulu. Dia memberikan semua ingatannya yang selama ini dia segel, ingatan yang dia simpan selama ribuan tahun lamanya, dimana tidak akan ada masa dimana manusia dan _youkai_ bisa saling mengerti, bahkan masa dimana para manusia bisa saling mengerti sesamanya saja sulit terjadi, apalagi manusia dan _youkai_! Kau tahu hal itu kan Len? Kau mengerti kan perasaanku. Jadi, Len, ikutlah aku, ayo, kita keluar dari dunia yang memuakkan ini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuat dunia baru dengan kekuatan Pandora, dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Len, apa kau mau membantuku?" Ucap Rin kemudian sambil mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Len, sama seperti yang Len sempat lakukan tadi.

Wajah Len seperti diselimuti perasaan kecewa, dia menundukan kepalanya, matanya terhalang oleh poni rambutnya. Tangan Len menjalar perlahan, berusaha meraih tangan Rin, tapi ketika sudah hampir saling menyentuh, tanpa diduga, Len menarik tangannya ke udara dan menampar Rin sekeras-kerasnya.

PLAK!

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana anak kita nanti?! Bangsa kita?! Orang-orang yang percaya pada kita?! Yuki, Haku, Lenka -_san_ bahkan semua orang di koloni! Jangan bodoh! Rin, kau sudah terpengaruh Pandora! Sadarlah, sadar dan raihlah tanganku! Kita akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini dengan perdamaian! Kita bisa melenyapkan semua masalah ini hingga tuntas jika kita bersama, dan kau tahu itu!" Ucap Len, dia kembali menarik pedangnya dan menghunuskan pedang tersebut ke hadapan Rin.

"Jika kau tetap menolak, aku tidak akan segan melakukan paksaan untuk membawamu." Len mengambil permata yang diberikan Kaito dari dadanya, dia memecahkannya dalam satu remasan. Kekuatan Len kembali lagi pada saat itu, tenaganya serasa mengalir deras dalam satu aliran yang terpadu dari beberapa aliran kecil sebagai sumbernya.

Rin yang melihat hal itu, kehilangan senyumnya. Len sudah mengganti senjatanya, Excalibur dan Durandal ada di kedua tangannya, Len serius, dia tidak mau main-main lagi. Rin yang melihatnya, seketika, pandangan matanya berubah, matanya menjadi lebih tajam dan seperti tidak berperasaan. Dia kembali terbang ke udara dengan tangan yang menyala, seperti ingin melemparkan sihir yang sangat dahsyat.

"Akane Len, aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi cara pikirmu. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain… Menghapus ingatanmu." Ucap Rin.

"Tch! Jangan bercanda! Kau kira kau bisa menghapus ingatan semudah menjentikan jari?! Bahkan sihir Haku pun tidak mudah bisa mengotak-atik ingatanku!" Jawab Len.

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya. Kau akan menjadi penghuni dari _dungeon_ ini, kau akan memiliki ingatan baru tentang semua yang ada di sini, kau tidak akan pernah ingat lagi kalau kau adalah orang dari luar yang bertugas menghancurkan tempat ini…" Ucap Rin tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Len barusan.

Rin melesat ke arah Len dengan cepat, pedang Len sudah serasa ingin mencabik tubuh Rin yang terus menghindar dari tebasannya, tanpa bisa Len sangka, ketika Len sudah merasa menebas Rin, Rin yang Len tebas berubah menjadi asap dan mengelilingi Len.

Len kebingungan dengan situasinya sekarang, dia berputar-putar, mencari titik mana yang dianggap Len sebagai inti dari sihir asap yang mengelilinginya. Belum sempat Len menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tanpa dia sadari, Rin sudah ada di belakangnya, dia menarik wajah Len mendekat ke wajahnya dan menciumnya, Rin mencium Len dengan sangat lembut hingga Len tidak menyadari kalau ciuman itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang akan Rin berikan untuknya saat ini.

"Dengan ini, selesai sudah…" Ucap Rin.

Tubuh Len tiba-tiba merasa panas, kepalanya terasa dirombak ulang. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Len sudah tidak bertenaga lagi dan kemudian ambruk. Len masih sempat, saat waktu-waktu terakhir sebelum dia memejamkan mata, Len sempat melihat tetesan air mata dari Rin yang berbalik membelakanginya dan terbang menjauhinya.

"Rin… Ku.. mohon…"

Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap dalam pandangan Len.

"Len, maafkan aku…"

,

,

,

Tidak sampai 5 menit, tubuh Len menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa ia masih bisa berdiri, matanya berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian ia bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendapati, pedang awalnya, Mastermune, tertancap di samping kepalanya. Bilah pedang tersebut merefleksikan wajah Len dan langit hitam di atasnya.

Len berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran, dia menarik pedangnya yang tertancap dan menyimpannya lagi. Dia melihat keadaan sekitarnya seakan dia baru datang dari masa lalu yang sangat jauh, dia bingung dengan keadannya.

"Aku… Dimana aku? Kemana yang lain?" Itulah yang pertama kali Len ucapkan setelah bangun.

.

.

.

Rin dengan ambisinya, Len dengan ingatannya. Rin pergi meninggalkan Len dengan janji akan membawa Len kembali kepadanya, kini Rin pergi ke arah sekolah, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Apakah takdir mereka berdua masih bisa terhubung?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Akhirnya selesai chapter 5 nya~

Saya udah pernah bilang ke salah satu reviewer, setelah chapter 5, Yuuma dan IA akan menjadi tokoh utama yang sesungguhnya. Soalnya, pernah ada yang nanya, kenapa cuma Len, Miku, dan Kaito terus yang diekspos, Yuuma sama IA nya kapan? Nah, setelah chapter ini, pertanyaan tersebut akan terjawab. Yuuma dan IA menjadi main chara, sedangkan Len harus turun dulu menjadi support atau tritagonis ^^

Oh iya, ada yang nanya apa itu familiar dan onmyouji, familiar itu seperti kontrak yang terjadi antara tuan dan pelayannya. Sama seperti vampir, orang yang menjalin kontrak tersebut akan mendapatkan kekuatan dari tuannya.

Onmyouji sendiri, sebenarnya adalah Shaman, di Jepang, Onmyouji seperti Shaman yang berada khusus dibawah naungan pemerintah untuk membasmi roh-roh dan arwah jahat, mengingat di Jepang sendiri, banyak sekali mitos dan legenda tentang dunia gaib dan selalu bertambah seiring waktu. Onmyouji bisa disebut pasukan pembasmi khusus dalam agama Shinto.

Waktunya jawab anon review.

* * *

-To reviewer named Guest:

* * *

Waduh, lama gak keliatan, tertanda BMS yang ada di bawah itu maksudnya si Bentara kan? Maaf kalau salah.

Terimakasih atas komentarnya, memang, saya bingung pas mau nulis chapter awal-awal, saya agak susah mau memasukan humor dan action yang pas, baru-baru ini ide baru bisa ngalir lagi tanpa macet, jadi ya gitulah…

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Arrest My Trueself

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna_

Halo semuanya, saya mau menjelaskan sedikit, jadi kan sudah seperti yang tertera di fict, dunia sudah hancur dan orang-orang yang masih hidup memiliki umur kisaran 18 tahun, jika mereka awalnya tua, mereka akan menjadi muda lagi, kalau mereka awalnya lebih muda dari 18 tahun, mereka akan menua menuju umur 18 tahun. Di dalam dungeon, konsep tersebut tidak berlaku, orang-orang yang ada di dalam dungeon adalah perwujudan dari ingatan si inang atau yang memegang kuasa atas dungeon tersebut. Jadi, di dalam dungeon masih ada orang tua bahkan anak-anak, tapi mereka semua tidak nyata. Berarti di dalam dungeon, semua orang tidak hanya berumur 18 tahun, tapi orang dari luar dungeon pasti berumur 18 tahun. (Kayaknya penjelasannya gak sedikit deh #PLAK)

Oh iya, ada pertanyaan yang agak lucu yang seharusnya saya jawab dari awal, "dimana para siswa akademi menyimpan senjata mereka? Kan tidak mungkin mereka selalu membawa senjata mereka." Jadi begini, setiap siswa diajarkan membuat _Void_, atau sebuah ruang hampa khusus mereka sendiri. Nah, para siswa menyimpan senjata mereka di situ, mereka bisa bebas menyimpan dan mengambil senjata mereka di sana dan kapan saja! ^^

Langsung mulai ya!

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, __Kagamine Len__ &amp; __Kagamine Rin__, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

Yuuma's Side

* * *

"Gumi? Ryuto?! Kalian semua kenapa?!"

Yuuma bingung harus apa, tiba-tiba orang-orang disekitar Yuuma pingsan tanpa sebab. Yuuma memandang kesal langit yang gelap, dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, selain langit gelap tersebut, dia yakin bahwa langit yang menjadi gelap tersebut adalah penyebabnya.

Yuuma mengeluarkan senjatanya, giginya bergeritik, dia merasa kesal dengan keadaan yang membingungkan disekitarnya. Yuuma ingin mencari makhluk yang tadi ia lihat turun dari langit. Yuuma yakin bahwa makhluk tersebut adalah dalang dari semua kejadian ini. Ketika dia ingin berlari, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya.

"Waa-!"

Dengan sedikit terkejut, Yuuma menemukan sebuah tangan yang menahan kakinya dari dalam tanah.

"A-apa ini?!"

Yuuma mencoba memotong tangan itu, tapi anehnya, luka tebasan dari Yuuma tertutup lagi, berapa kalipun dia mencoba, bahkan tebasannya sampai membelah tangan tersebut, tapi tetap saja lukanya menyatu kembali.

"A-ada apa ini?! Kenapa tangan ini horror sekali sih?!" Yuuma akhirnya panik dan memukul-mukul tangan tersebut dengan menggunakan gagang pedangnya.

"Lepaslah! Lepaslah dasar mesum!"

Ah, Yuuma, sepertinya kalimatmu salah menggambarkan tangan tersebut.

Yuuma memaksakan menarik kakinya sendiri, dengan sedikit tarikan kuat, tangan tersebut tiba-tiba melepas kaki Yuuma dari genggamannya.

"Hii…! Apa-apaan sih, dasar tangan busuk!" Yuuma melempari tangan tersebut dengan pedangnya dengan maksud menebas tangan tersebut, tanpa dia sangka, tangan tersebut menangkap bilah pedang Yuuma, dan anehnya tangan tersebut tidak mengeluarkan darah walau menekan bilah pedang Yuuma dengan erat.

"Ap-apa?! Lepaskan aku, dasar kau mesum!" Yuuma menarik-narik pedangnya, hingga akhirnya ada sosok lain yang ikut tertarik keluar dari tanah, ya, itu tubuh manusia.

"Ma-mayat?"

Yuuma tidak terlalu terkejut melihat mayat tersebut, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa bisa ada mayat di bawah tanah sekolah? Dan terlebih lagi, kalau tidak salah, mayat itu tadi sempat bergerak.

Mayat tersebut bangun tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat, ketika bangun, mayat tersebut membelakangi Yuuma. Ketika Yuuma tengah kebingungan dengan makhluk di depannya, mayat yang dimaksud memutar kepalanya hingga lehernya terpelintir, sambil memelototi Yuuma dengan matanya yang bolong tanpa bola mata.

"GYAAAA!"

Sebuah pedang meluncur lagi ke arah mayat tersebut karena Yuuma terkejut dengan aksi dari sang mayat, ketika pedangnya mengenai tubuh mayat tersebut dan membelah mayat tersebut menjadi dua bagian, anehnya bagian yang terpotong tidak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali.

Kedua belah bagian tubuh tersebut tiba-tiba kembali tersambung, si mayat dengan horrornya tersenyum ke arah Yuuma dengan mulut yang sudah sobek dibagian kanan. Yuuma yang semakin kesal dengan tingkah si mayat yang seakan mempermainkan diri Yuuma, menebas dan memotong tubuh mayat tersebut berkali-kali dengan menggunakan pedangnya hingga tubuh mayat itu terpotong kecil-kecil.

"Hmm... Dengan ini aku yakin, dia tidak akan bisa tersambung lagi. Rasakan itu, dasar mayat!" Ucap Yuuma santai, Yuuma, sepertinya ejekan 'dasar kau mayat' tidak berlaku untuk makhluk yang satu ini deh...

Salah satu potongan kepala dari mayat tersebut menggelinding dan menunjukan senyuman aneh, Yuuma yang merasa aneh, melihat mayat tersebut dengan memiringkan kepala. Tiba-tiba, bagian tubuh yang terpotong-potong tadi menggelinding mendekati Yuuma dan mulai melompat-lompat ke arah Yuuma.

Yuuma mundur selangkah demi selangkah, perlahan-lahan, hingga akhirnya berlari karena kaget dengan potongan-potongan yang melompat-lompat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa ini?!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Siapapun, tolong aku!" Yuuma masih berlari menyusuri jalan yang sepi karena dikejar oleh potongan-potongan aneh tersebut, sebenarnya Yuuma berani memotong bagian tersebut lebih kecil lagi, tapi dia takut kalau nanti malah semakin banyak bagian yang mengejarnya.

"Hooi-"

"Ssstt! Diam bodoh!"

Yuuma ditarik ke gang sempit oleh seseorang, meninggalkan potongan-potongan yang melompat-lompat tersebut terus maju mengejar Yuuma yang potongan tersebut kira masih berlari di depannya.

Yuuma keluar dari gang dan menoleh ke arah jalan potongan tersebut melompat, dia menghela nafas lega kerena tidak melihat apa-apa di sana. Dia berbalik ke belakang, melihat apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang telah menyelamatkan dia, tapi bukannya sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, Yuuma malah mendapatkan pukulan di kepala.

BUAK!

"Aduh! Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Diam bodoh, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Bermain-main di saat seperti ini?!"

"Loh? Aria?"

Yuuma melihat Aria yang tengah memarahinya, awalnya dia ingin berterimakasih, tapi setelah mengingat apa yang Aria katakan tentang bermain-main, Yuuma malah balik membentak Aria.

"Siapa yang kau katakan 'bermain-main' hah?!"

"Siapa yang kau bentak dasar udang?!"

'Udang?' Pikir Yuuma, dia berpikir, atas dasar apa perempuan dada rata di depannya mengatai dia dengan ejekan 'udang'?

"Siapa yang kau sebut udang, dasar perempuan papan cucian!"

KREET.

Setelahnya muncul empat sudut siku-siku yang saling bertumpuan di kening Aria.

DORR!

"Bicara lagi atau kepalamu berlubang."

Ucap Aria sambil menembak sisi kosong di kanan kepala Yuuma. Yuuma hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan kembali menenangkan dirinya, ini bukan waktunya saling membentak.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Yuuma.

Aria menghela nafas dan menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya aku melihat ada sesuatu yang turun dari langit tadi." Ucap Aria.

"Jadi, itu bukan khayalan ku yah…" Ucap Yuuma.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang ada makhluk aneh bersayap turun dari langit." Ucap Yuuma.

"Aku tidak yakin juga, Aku merasa aku mengenal sosok itu. Ternyata kita memang harus menyelidiki ini." Ucap Aria.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan dengan Aria yang memimpin arah, sedangkan Yuuma hanya bisa menahan kesal karena harus diatur oleh seorang perempuan berdada rata yang judesnya kelewat parah.

.

.

.

Mereka masih menyusuri kota, tapi yang mereka dapatkan hanya jalanan sepi di bawah langit yang gelap.

"Kemana semua orang?" Tanya Yuuma, tapi Aria tidak menjawab.

"Aria?" Ucap Yuuma lagi.

Pada saat itulah, Aria sadar akan panggilan Yuuma, Aria hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali menghadap ke depan. Yuuma merasakan Aria sedang menyimpan sesuatu sejak dari tadi mereka mulai berjalan, Yuuma ingin bertanya apa itu, tapi Yuuma tidak juga mendapatkan waktu yang tepat.

Saat itulah, mereka tiba-tiba dikelilingi sebuah kabut gelap, mereka saling menyandarkan punggung untuk mengambil ancang-ancang jika ada serangan mendadak. Ketika mereka sudah mengangkat senjata mereka, tiba-tiba kabut di sekitar mereka pergi dan menggumpal menjadi sosok seseorang yang mereka yakini sebagai si pembuat semua masalah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Yuuma.

"**Aku? Aku Pandora.**" Ucap orang itu, dia seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan wajah manis, seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti kabut gelap, tapi terlihat jelas dia tidak memakai apa-apa dibalik kabut itu. Yuuma melihat sepasang sayap dari pundak perempuan yang mengaku bernama Pandora tersebut, memperkuat asumsi Yuuma kalau perempuan tersebut adalah makhluk yang ia lihat turun dari langit beberapa waktu lalu.

"Pandora? Aku tidak pernah dengan, iya 'kan Aria?" Ucap Yuuma kepada Aria.

Aria terdiam tidak menanggapi Yuuma sama sekali, dari yang bisa dilihat melalui ekspresi Aria, Yuuma merasa Aria syok karena sesuatu yang ia tidak bisa jelaskan apa itu.

"**Jadi kau inang tempat ini ya? Izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi, aku Pandora, Sang Pemberontak, kau tidak asing dengan nama itu bukan? Nona muda? Atau bisa kupanggil Aria?**" Ucap si perempuan berambut pirang.

Aria menengguk ludahnya, dia tidak menanggapi satu patah katapun tentang ucapan dari Pandora. Yuuma yang melihat mereka, akhirnya tidak bisa menahan emosi dan rasa penasarannya, dia secara terang-terangan menanggapi Pandora dan Aria yang tengah berdiskusi dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, dasar gadis pirang aneh. Aria, aku juga terlalu malas bertanya apa hubungan dirimu dengannya, aku bukan tipe orang yang senang menunggu."

Yuuma menarik pedangnya, kali ini dia langsung mengeluarkan delapan pedang lengkap dengan rantainya, dengan satu kali kedipan, kedelapan pedang itu mengarah ke arah perempuan yang mengaku Pandora yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya.

Serangan Yuuma tidak mengenai apapun dari bagian tubuh Pandora, setiap tebasannya mengenai Pandora, Pandora menerimanya dengan tubuh seperti kabut, serangan Yuuma hanya menembus tubuh Pandora.

Yuuma masih belum menyerah, dia menarik pedangnya dan melompat dengan memiringkan tubuhnya, dia memutar tubuhnya dan membuat gerakan pedangnya seperti roda yang berputar. Kali ini Yuuma menambahkan sedikit tenaganya pada pangkal rantai agar putaran pedangnya bisa lebih lemas dan cepat. Yuuma hendak menyerang tubuh Pandora, tapi mayat yang tadi sempat menyerang Yuuma tiba-tiba muncul dan menghentikan serangan Yuuma. Kali ini tubuhnya sudah utuh dan tersambung kembali.

"Ka-kau! Kau mayat yang tadi!" Teriak Yuuma saat sadar akan siapa yang menahan serangannya.

Mayat tersebut tersenyum aneh dan kembali masuk ke tanah. Saat itulah, Pandora membuka matanya kembali, memperlihatkan mata berwarna _azure_ setelah tadi menunjukan mata kosong sebelum memejamkan mata.

"Mayat tadi? Apa bawahanmu?" Tanya Yuuma kepada si gadis Pandora.

Si gadis Pandora tidak menjawab apa-apa, membuat Yuuma juga tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan si gadis Pandora, dia menarik pedangnya dan memutar pedangnya dengan arah beraturan di depan tubuhnya, putaran tersebut perlahan mendekati si gadis Pandora, ketika sudah cukup dekat, pedang tersebut melesat cepat dengan angin-angin aneh disekitarnya.

Ketika menyentuh tubuh si gadis Pandora, pedang tersebut berhasil melukai si gadis dan menyayat di beberapa bagian tubuh. Yuuma yang melihat hasil serangannya langsung bersemangat untuk kembali menyerang, dia sudah tahu trik apa yang dilakukan oleh musuhnya untuk menangkis serangannya di awal.

Alasan mengapa serangan Yuuma yang pertama terlihat seperti menembus tubuh lawannya adalah karena dia memang hanya menyerang halusinasi yang dibuat oleh musuhnya, tubuh asli musuhnya ada jauh di belakang dari letak bayangan yang dibuat musuhnya, itu karena musuhnya membelokan cahaya dan arah angin untuk membuat fatamorgana.

Ketika Yuuma menambahkan kecepatan serangannya, Yuuma berhasil menembus pembelokkan arah angin dan memantulkan cahaya lagi dari bilah pedangnya dengan sudut yang tepat, sehingga kini pedangnya bisa menembus tubuh bayangan yang dibuat musuhnya dan melesat lebih jauh lagi untuk menyerang musuh yang ada di belakangnya.

"Lumayan, untuk seseorang yang sudah mati." Gadis tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Rin, berbicara dengan nada datar. Yuuma sempat bingung mendengar kata 'mati' dari Rin, tapi Aria tidak terlihat terkejut sama sekali.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Tanya Yuuma sekali lagi ketika mendengar Rin bicara.

"Aku Akane Rin, Pandora adalah makhluk yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Jangan kira serangan seperti barusan bisa melukaiku." Luka di tubuh Rin sembuh dengan cepat, membuat Yuuma terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

'Regenerasi macam apa itu? Apa dia _youkai_? Tapi di sini tidak ada _yume_.!' Pikir Yuuma.

"Sebenarnya, kau ini apa?" Ucap Yuuma setelah menenangkan dirinya dari rasa kaget.

"Kau bisa tanya Aria." Ucap Rin.

"Aria, apa maksud semua ini?" Ucap Yuuma.

Aria memandang Rin yang dijawab anggukan dari Rin. Aria akhirnya menghela nafas dan menceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Dengan Yuuma. Kau sebenarnya sudah mati." Ucap Aria.

Yuuma yang mendengarnya langsung merasa syok, antara tidak ingin percaya dan tidak mengerti.

"Ma-maksudmu."

"Kita semua tinggal di dalam dunia yang bernama _dungeon_. Dunia yang kita tinggali selama ini adalah palsu, kau sudah mati, bahkan Gumi, Ryuto, Ring, Luo dan yang lain sebenarnya juga sudah mati. Aku sendirian tinggal di dalam dunia nyata. Hingga suatu hari, Pandora datang dan mengabulkan keinginanku untuk menghidupkan lagi semua orang dengan membuat dunia untuk diriku sendiri. Sebagai konsekuensi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dunia yang telah aku buat, dan aku kekal di dalamnya. Jika aku pergi keluar dunia ini, baik secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja, dunia ini beserta semua yang ada di dalamnya akan hancur dan aku akan mati. Hakuo, kau tahu dia kan? Dia adalah perantara antara aku dan Pandora, dia yang mengawasi semua gerak-gerik ku kalau-kalau aku melanggar perjanjian." Ucap Aria.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau bicara apa Aria? Apa kau setengah tertidur?" Ucap Yuuma tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah mati, dan aku menghidupkanmu kembali ke dalam dunia ini. Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini semua?" Ucap Aria tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yuuma.

Yuuma yang tadinya memasang wajah tidak percaya mulai memasang wajah serius, dia akhirnya mencoba mempercayai semua perkataan Aria, paling tidak dia bisa mempercayainya dulu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya balik Yuuma.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Ucap Aria sambil menunduk.

Aria meneteskan air mata, paling tidak itulah yang dilihat oleh Yuuma. Yuuma tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa.

"Apa yang kau katakana, Aria?" Ucap Yuuma setelah mendengar perkataan Aria.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan semua perasaan ini, bertahun-tahun aku hidup sendiri tanpa dirimu, aku tidak bisa melupakan dirimu, hingga akhirnya Pandora datang dan mengabulkan keinginanku. Sebagai syarat, kau tidak boleh tahu bahwa kau telah mati dan kenyataan bahwa aku mencintaimu, ketika bertemu denganmu, aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk mencintaimu sebagai syarat. Jika aku melakukannya, kau akan menghilang dari dunia ini, sedangkan aku tetap kekal di dalam sini, di dalam _dungeon_. Jika itu terjadi, semua akan terulang kembali, aku akan hidup lagi tanpa arah, tanpa dirimu sama seperti di dunia yang nyata! Kita berdua sangat dekat, begitu dekat, bagai ada benang takdir yang tidak bisa terpisah di antara kita, hingga suatu hari, karena suatu misi yang bisa dianggap mustahil, kau menerimanya dan mati ketika menjalaninya. Dunia ini, _dungeon_ ini, memiliki bentuk yang sama seperti yang ada di dunia nyata sana… Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin mengulang kejadian yang pernah terjadi di dunia nyata!" Ucap Aria dengan nada terisak sambil terus menunduk.

"Jika aku anggap semua itu benar, berarti alasanmu membenciku selama ini, karena itu semua untuk diriku?" Ucap Yuuma. Dia terdiam sambil memberikan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Aria, berharap Aria akan meraih tangan itu dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekali lagi.

Aria melihat Yuuma dengan tatapan sendu, ingin sekali Aria mengambil tangan itu, tapi Rin sudah mengadahkan tangannya.

"Maaf Aria, waktu telah habis."

Rin merapal berbagai mantera, saat Aria sadar akan maksud dari 'waktu yang telah habis' dia langsung jatuh lemas melihat Yuuma yang seperti tersengat listrik dan terjatuh ke tanah. Aria sadar kalau ingatan Yuuma dihapus oleh Rin. Rin mengisi ingatan Yuuma sama seperti Rin mengisi ingatan Len tentang semuanya.

"Kau tahu perjanjiannya bukan, dia tidak boleh tahu apapun. Berterimakasihlah karena aku telah memberikan kesempatan bagimu untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya dengannya karena aku juga ada urusan di sini. Perjanjian kita tetap berlaku, jika kau memberitahukan dia yang sebenarnya, dia akan menghilang dan kau hanya punya pilihan setelah itu, mati atau kesepian selamanya." Ucap Rin.

"Ah, dan satu pertanyaan lagi. Apa kau tahu kalau ada seorang penakluk _dungeon_ yang sudah memasuki _dungeon_ ini?" Tanya Rin, yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Aria.

Rin pergi meninggalakan Aria yang terduduk lemas dan menunduk di samping Yuuma yang tergeletak, dalam hujan yang mulai turun perlahan, Aria hanya bisa menunduk lemas melihat kenyataan di hadapannya.

Len datang setelah Rin pergi, melihat apa yang tengah terjadi pada Yuuma dan Aria, Len mengira bahwa mereka terluka karena pertarungan sengit. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Len menggotong Yuuma dan menyuruh Aria berjalan di belakangnya. Len tidak ingat tentang pertemuannya dengan Rin, dia bahkan tidak ingat tentang _dungeon _ dan yang lain, bahkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah penakluk _dungeon _juga sudah ia lupakan. Sama dengan Yuuma, yang mereka ingat sekarang hanyalah, bahwa berdua adalah siswa dari akademi Lancelot yang bertugas untuk mengamankan kota bersama teman-teman mereka di dalam _dungeon_.

Rin yang sudah agak jauh dari Len dan yang lain, dia berkata sambil memejamkan matanya di tengah hujan.

"Len… Inilah kebenaran yang ku maksud, kebahagiaan yang bisa tercipta oleh Pandora… Kau pasti akan mengerti, perasaan menyelamatkan orang dari dalam keputus asaan walau harus memberikan mereka kutukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 6 selesai~~

Langsung balas anon review ya~

* * *

-To reviewer named Guest

* * *

Jadi guest terus, akunnya hilang kah?

Tentang pertanyaan kamu, senjata Len itu ada banyak, kalau kamu lihat DCB yang pertama, disitu dijelasin soal senjata dan asal-asal senjatanya, kalau saya sebutin satu-satu, bisa jadi satu chapter lagi fictnya #PLAK

Nanti ada satu chapter dimana menceritakan Pandora, bagaimana Pandora bisa memberontak sampai kenapa Rin memihak Pandora, tunggu aja ^^

Lalu soal koloni, iya, di dalam situ manusia dan youkai hidup bersama. Banyak kok manusia selain Miku dan Teto, yah walau Miku dan Teto bukan manusia utuh lagi (udah jadi Familiar), seperti Miki dan Yuki, mereka berdua manusia. ^^

Makasih atas reviewnya~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Hue

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna_

Ada yang paham apa itu Hue? Siturasi Warna, dengan kata lain, kenampakan warna yang bisa terlihat dan diidentifikasi. Kenapa judulnya begitu? Iseng aja #PLAK

Oh iya, setelah fict ini yang saya yakin gak bakal sampai 20 chapter, saya buat fict baru tentang anak sekolahan, jadi cerita slice of life antara orang yang luar biasa hebat dan orang yang biasa saja bertemu, kemudian saling jatuh cinta nantinya, memang klise, tapi saya gak pernah buat yang seperti itu, oleh karena itu saya ingin sekali mencoba membuatnya ^^

Langsung mulai aja ya!

_Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, __Kagamine Len__ &amp; __Kagamine Rin__, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Ukh… Dimana aku?" Yuuma terbangun di sebuah sofa, di sofa sampingnya ada Len yang juga sedang berbaring. Dia mencoba mendekati Len untuk memeriksa apakah Len sudah bangun atau belum, tapi nampaknya belum.

"Apa ada orang?" Ucap Yuuma dengan suara sedang di sebuah rumah kosong, dia melihat keluar jendela, di sana hujan lebat. Yuuma mengira jika dia ada di sebuah rumah kosong di pinggir kota.

"Ah, Yuuma, kau sudah bangun?" Ucap seorang perempuan yang sedang menuruni tangga.

Ketika Yuuma melihat perempuan itu, dia merasa kepalanya seperti berputar-putar, Yuuma memegangi kepalanya seketika, dan tanpa sadar mengucap sebuah nama.

"Pan… Do… Ra?" Ucap Yuuma.

Ketika itulah, Yuuma langsung sadar, dia tidak sadar jika dia mengucapkan sebuah nama yang terdengar tidak asing bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia langsung melihat lagi orang yang memanggil dirinya tadi dan mendapati sosok Aria sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Aria tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Sudah… Mungkin." Ucap Yuuma dengan sedikit tawa.

"Baguslah, aku capek mengurusimu dari tadi." Ucap Aria.

Yuuma sebenarnya ingin langsung membantah ucapan Aria yang terdengar seperti jika Yuuma benar-benar menyusahkan Aria dari tadi, tapi Yuuma langsung mengurungkan niatnya, dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

"Terima… Kasih…"

Aria mendengarnya secara samar-samar, mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang sangat tulus itu, tanpa sadar wajah Aria memerah. Dia langsung melipat tangannya di tengah dada dan kembali bersifat judes pada Yuuma.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu terima kasih." Ucap Aria dengan nada sok ditinggikan.

Suasana hening sementara di antara mereka, ketika mereka sadar, suara hujan sudah tidak lagi terdengar, mereka berdua melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati hujan sudah agak reda walau awan masih gelap.

"Sekarang kita mau apa?" Cetus Yuuma tiba-tiba.

"Menunggu Len bangun. Lagipula, jika kau lapar, aku memasak beberapa makanan kaleng, aku menemukannya ketika sedang menjelajahi rumah tadi, tanggal kadaluarsanya masih lama, sepertinya ada orang yang lain yang pernah menginap di sini juga baru-baru ini dan masih meninggalkan beberapa makanan." Ucap Aria.

"Heh… Memang kau bisa masak? Aku yakin, walau masakan kaleng bumbunya sudah teracik dengan baik, aku tidak jamin rasanya bisa enak ketika sampai di tangan mu." Ucap Yuuma remeh.

"Apa?!"

PLAK! KREET!

Wajah Yuuma dan Aria saling berdekatan, mata mereka saling menatap tajam dan ingin saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Memang pada dasarnya, kedua orang ini sudah akurnya.

"Persetanlah dengan omonganmu! Kalau nggak mau makan, gak usah makan!" Ucap Aria sambil merengut meninggalkan Yuuma. Yuuma hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Dasar anak ke-"

DORR!

"Bicara lagi atau kepalamu bolong." Ucap Aria tiba-tiba menembak ruang kosong di samping kepala Yuuma. Keringat dingin Yuuma langsug bercucuran, bahkan dia sempat menahan nafas.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya, bodoh?!" Teriak Yuuma.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa? Masalah gitu?!" Balas Aria.

Keduanya saling berkelahi lagi bagaikan anjing dan kucing, di tengah hiruk pikuk antara Yuuma dan Aria, Len bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia mencari pijakan untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ukh… Kepalaku, rasanya sehabis dihantam batu ribuan kali." Ucap Len.

DORR! TRANG!

Len langsung waspada mendengar suara peluru dan pedang yang saling berbenturan, ketika Len membuka matanya yang dari tadi terpejam, dia mendapati Aria dan Yuuma sedang berkelahi seperti anak-anak. Len langsung memasang wajah kecewa, kekhawtirannya hanya untuk hal yang seperti ini?

"Kalian berdua, apa tidak bisa diam untuk sehari saja. Aku sampai capek melihatnya." Ucap Len sambil menghela nafas.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" Teriak Yuuma.

"Tidak Len! Dia yang mulai duluan!" Teria Aria.

"Diam kau papan amplas!" Balas Yuuma lagi, yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian Aria untuk kembali membantah.

"Aku tidak sebegitu ratanya, dasar kau cowok banci! Mana ada cowok rambutnya di cat merah muda!" Teriak Aria.

Len meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk menyusuri seisi rumah, sedangkan Aria dan Yuuma masih terus saling adu cacian dan kekuatan, mungkin kalau dibiarkan, rumah sebesar ini bisa hancur dalam hitungan menit ke depan. Sebenarnya, siapa yang tingkat tiga, dan siapa yang tingkat satu sih? Pikir Len.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

HAUP! GLEK!

Suasana ruang makan penuh dengan aura kebencian, Len yang berada di tengah-tengah semua itu merasa kalau dirinya hanya pengganggu di antara pasangan yang sedang berkelahi ini. Len hanya bisa memasang senyum hambar sambil terus memakan makanannya.

Yuuma dan Aria saling menatap kesal, mereka makan dengan aura gelap di sekitar mereka. Yuuma makan dengan bar-bar, dia makan dengan cepat tanpa kunyahan dan langsung menelan. Sedangkan Aria, dia makan dengan perlahan dan anggun, walaupun begitu, matanya seperti mata elang yang siap menyerang mangsanya kapan saja.

"Aku tidak sangka, kau bisa membuat makanan itu masih bisa di makan." Ucap Yuuma mengejak Aria.

"Bilang saja kalau rasanya enak, kalau nggak enak, gak usah makan." Balas Aria.

"Yah… Makanan ini enak kok… Jadi, kalian tidak usah mempermasalahkannya." Ucap Len, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua kubu.

Suasana kembali mencekam, untuk Len. Yuuma dan Aria masih tidak mau saling mengalah, keduanya masih saling menatap, hingga ada sebuah suara yang mengganggu makan mereka.

"Cie… Yang saling natap… Cie…"

Ketiga orang yang sedang makan tersebut langsung mencari sumber suara, saat itulah mereka melihat Ryuto yang sedang menghisap lollipop memperhatikan mereka dari pintu ruang makan.

"Loh…."

"Haloo~~"

"Ryu!"/"Ryuto!" Ucap Yuuma dan Aria yang langsung saling menatap lagi ketika sadar kalau mereka ngomongnya bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"/"Bagaimana caramu ke sini?" Ucap Yuuma dan Aria lagi, bersamaan, dan juga membahas hal yang sama. Keduanya langsung saling menatap lagi.

"Siapa yang kau bawa?"/"Dengan siapa kau ke sini?" Ucap mereka berdua, bersamaan lagi. Keduanya langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja bersamaan pula.

BRAK!

"Apa masalahmu?!"

"Kau yang punya masalah apa?!"

"Jangan meniruku!"

"Kau yang meniru, dasar _copycat_!"

"Maa… Maa… Sudah…" Len berusaha melerai mereka berdua, tapi Len malah tidak dihiraukan sama sekali.

"Yuuma, Aria." Ucap sebuah suara lagi yang ternyata adalah Luo, dia datang bersama Hakuo untuk menjemput Yuuma dan yang lain. Aria yang melihat Hakuo langsung menundukan kepalanya, dia langsung keluar dan menarik Hakuo bersamanya.

"Loh, kenapa anak itu?" Ucap Yuuma penasaran.

"Kenapa? Kau sedih karena dicampakan?" Ucap Ryuto dengan nada remeh yang langsung mendapatkan mata pedang di depan wajahnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan kami?" Ucap Len.

"Gumi berhasil melacak kalian ketika kami semua bangun dari pingsan, untung GPS dari telepon genggam Aria dan Yuuma tidak mati." Ucap Luo.

"Ah! Bagaimana kabar Lui? Dia sudah kembali? Ring juga bagaimana?" Ucap Yuuma kepada Luo, Luo langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"Lui, Lui… Dia, aku sempat melihatnya beberapa waktu lalu, tapi sepertinya dia masih tidak ada niat untuk kembali. Ring, Ring baik-baik saja kok." Ucap Luo dengan nada sendu.

Ketika Yuuma sadar, dia langsung menutup mulutnya, Yuuma lupa kalau Luo dan Lui sedang ada masalah yang masih belum Yuuma mengerti. Reaksi blak-blakan Yuuma ditanggapi Ryuto dengan cekikikan aneh.

Sedangkan di sisi Aria dan Hakuo, keduanya masih berada dalam suasana serius, Aria masih tidak mengatakan apapun, hingga akhirnya Hakuo yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau bersama Len? Berarti kau tahu kalau ingatannya juga di hapus." Ucap Hakuo langsung ke inti masalah, tapi anehnya, Aria malah bingung dengan perkataan Hakuo.

"Len? Dihapus? Memang dia siapa? Kenapa ingatannya juga di hapus? Bukannya cuma Yuuma yang dihapus ingatannya?" Tanya Aria.

Hakuo sadar, kalau Aria masih tidak tahu siapa itu Len, akhirnya dia diam dan mengatakan kalau dia hanya asal bicara. Hakuo membiarkannya dan tidak member tahu Aria dengan harapan agar semua ini bisa menjadi menarik. Aria yang agak curiga dengan perkataan Hakuo, menyimpannya dalam hati tentang anggapan kalau ingatan Len juga dihapus dan berkeinginan untuk menyelidikinya nanti.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Pandora, kalau Rin akan datang ke sini?" Tanya Aria.

"Karena aku anggap, ini bisa menjadi hal yang menarik." Ucap Hakuo.

"Bohong! Dia tidak mungkin datang hanya untuk memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yuuma secara cuma-cuma. Dia bilang kepadaku bahwa dia ada urusan lain datang ke sini. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Len?" Tanya Aria setelah membantah ucapan Hakuo yang hanya dijawab dengan isyarat, aku tidak tahu.

Aria makin curiga dengan gelagat Hakuo dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranggapan kalau Len dan Rin memiliki sebuah hubungan. Kini, dia menyimpan dulu pikiran itu untuk dia pikirkan lagi nanti.

"Setelah ini, misi _Jormungand_ akan dioperasikan tepat setelah kalian semua kembali ke akademi, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu."

"Hah?! Bukannya setelah aku bergabung, banyak misi lain yang akan kami jalani sebelum _Jormungand_?! Kenapa langusng _Jormungand_?! Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Pandora?!" Teriak Aria tidak mengerti.

Jelas, Aria takut akan nama itu, _Jormungand_, misi dimana Yuuma dan teman-temannya yang lain, meninggal di dunia nyata.

"Tenang saja, Pandora sudah bilang kalau Yuuma tidak akan mati, lagipula ini _Dungeon_, berapa kalipun Yuuma mati, kau bisa menghidupkannya lagi nanti, ini duniamu, jadi jangan khawatir." Ucap Hakuo, kemudian Hakuo meninggalkan Aria yang sedang berdiri terdiam.

Ketika Hakuo sudah cukup jauh, air mata Aria kembali menetes, dia mengatakan dengan pelan, suatu kalimat.

"Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan…" Ucap Aria.

.

.

.

Mereka semua sudah kembali ke akademi, suasana di sana sudah kembali normal. Yuuma dan Aria memasuki ruangan divisi dan mendapati Gumi tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Ring.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang." Sapa Gumi.

"Aria! Yuuma! Len! Kalian kemana saja sih?" Ucap Ring dengan nada terkejut ketika melihat ketiga orang yang sempat menghilang untuk beberapa hari. Ring langsung loncat ke arah ketiganya dan langsung memeluk ketiganya.

Baru berjalan beberapa menit reuni mereka, Cul memasuki ruangan dengan langkah tegas. Dia memerintahkan kepada semua anggotanya untuk memperhatikan intruksi yang akan diberikan. Tepat pada saat itu, Lui masuk dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat, dia langsung pergi ke pojok ruangan dan menyandarkan diri di tembok, sudah pasti, tingkah laku Lui ini sempat menarik perhatian seisi ruangan.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah di sini, kita akan mendiskusikan misi kita untuk kali ini. Kita diperintahkan untuk memeriksa beberapa sindikat gelap dan membereskannya, organisasi-organisasi yang akan aku sebutkan ini, adalah nama-nama yang sudah diincar lama oleh pemerintah. Kita akan mendapat bantuan divisi 2 dan 3 yang akan menangani bidangnya sendiri, untuk tugas lapangan dan pembersihan langsung , divisi 1 yang memegang kendali." Ucap Cul.

"Baiklah, akan aku bacakan. _Hollow Dragon_, organisasi pemberontak berbasis militer yang menentang serikat Jepang, dengan pemimpinnya, Big Al. _VNWB_, organisasi pemasok senjata baik fisik ataupun humanoid, pemimpinnya, Ouno Rui. Lalu, yang terakhir, _C_, organisasi yang belum begitu kita ketahui informasinya, berhati-hatilah yada organisasi ini, pemimpinnya masih belum diketahui secara pasti, tapi dari rumor yang beredar, dia dipanggil _Scythe_." Lanjut Cul.

Lui sempat terkejut mendengar nama _Scythe_ ketika diucapkan, yang langsung mengudang rasa penasaran anggota lain, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang berani menanyakannya.

"Untuk pembagiannya, Yuuki Yuuma, Nishino Aria, Kokone Len, dan Hibiku Lui. Kalian akan menjadi regu utama penyerangan, target pertama adalah _VNWB_. Untuk regu kedua, Togane Hakuo, Suzune Ring, dan Luo Tianyi kalian menjadi regu pengintai. Megpoid Gumi, kau akan menjadi _Hijacker_ ruangan yang memasok informasi ke luar. Gachapoid Ryuto, kau akan menjadi _Hijacker_ lapangan yang memasok informasi ke dalam, kau berada dalam pengawasan langsung Hakuo. Apa kalian semua mengerti?!"

"Siap!"

"Siapkan diri kalian, operasi akan dimulai 3 hari lagi, nama operasi ini adalah, _Jormungand_."

Cul pergi keluar setelah memberikan intruksi, setelahnya, banyak anggota yang langsung keluar ruangan, seperti Aria dan Lui.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Pikir Aria.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi, aku tidak mau." Ucapnya lagi.

Malam itu, di balkon ruang divisi, Aria terdiam sendirian di bawah langit yang gelap tanpa bintang. Semua orang sudah tidur di kamarnya masing-masing, hanya Aria yang masih terbangun.

"Bagaimana jika Pandora berbohong, bagaimana jika Yuuma mati? Apa aku harus mengulangi semua dari awal, menahan rasa sakit ini lagi, dan menunggu dia untuk mati lagi dan mengulang lagi?" Ucap Aria, frustasi.

Pada saat itulah, Aria mendengar suara langkah kaki, dia langsung mengedipkan matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata yang sempat melapisi bola matanya, ketika dia menoleh, dia melihat Yuuma membuka pintu balkon.

"Ah, ternyata kau, aku kira ada penyusup." Ucap Yuuma.

Yuuma menghampiri Aria yang sedang terdiam, dia menatap ke langit yang tanpa bintang dengan wajah datar.

"Malam ini… Tidak ada bintang?" Tanya Yuuma.

Seketika, awan gelap langsung bergerak menjauh, menunjukan cahaya rembulan dan bintang, yang membuat hati Yuuma lebih tenang.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yuuma kepada Aria.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Aria.

"Terserahlah."

Suasana kembali hening, hingga Aria membuka pembicaraan untuk yang pertama kalinya bersama Yuuma tanpa ada satupun perkelahian.

"Hei, bagaimana jika aku mati di dalam operasi nanti? Apa akan ada yang menangis untuk ku?" Ucap Aria.

Yuuma menatap tajam Aria, berusaha menangkap perkataan Aria, kemudian dia tersenyum dan balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mati? Apa akan ada orang yang menangis untuk ku?" Ucap Yuuma.

Aria langsung berbalik tanpa sadar dan menjawab Yuuma.

"Aku tidak akan rela kalau kau mati!" Saat itulah, Aria sadar akan perkataannya, dia langsung berputar membelakangi Yuuma sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah tanpa malu.

Yuuma sadar, jika dari awal, Aria mengkhawatirkan dirinya… Mungkin bukan, mungkin yang dia maksud adalah, Aria mengkhawatirkan rekan satu divisinya, karena, bagi Aria, ini misi besar pertamanya di divisi 1, paling tidak itu yang dipikiran Yuuma. Karena Yuuma tidak tahu yang sebenarnya.

Dibawah cahaya lembut rembulan, Yuuma memeluk Aria dari belakang, dia mengelus rambut Aria yang halus sambil berkata dengan wajah yang memerah..

"Tenang, tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu, aku akan melindungi semuanya, termasuk dirimu! Sebesar apapun rasa benci kita berdua, kita tetap rekan bukan? Dan, aku juga tidak akan meninggalkan kalian semua!" Ucap Yuuma.

Aria tersenyum kecil mendengar dan merasakan reaksi Yuuma, dia hanya bisa bersyukur kalau Yuuma yang ia kenal belum menghilang. Sekarang, Aria hanya perlu berakting seperti biasanya.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan yang lain, bukan dirimu. Tanpa perlu kukhawatirkan, kau sudah terlalu susah untuk rela dibunuh dan mati! Dan, siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk memelukku?" Ucap Aria dengan nada yang dibuat judes.

Yuuma langsung sadar perbuatannya, dia langsung melepas tangannya, tapi masih di tahan Aria.

"Untuk sekarang, tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin tetap seperti ini untuk sementara." Ucap Aria.

Yuuma tidak bisa melihat wajah Aria, apakah Aria serius atau hanya mempermainkan Yuuma. Tapi, Yuuma hanya bisa berpikir satu hal.

.

.

'Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan.'

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 7 selesai~

Saya update sehari lebih cepat soalnya minggu mau ada festival ^^

Balas anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Kurotori Rei:

* * *

Nanti cara balikin ingatannya diisi pake premium subsidi XD #PLAK

Makasih ya udah review~~ Ini udan lanjut~~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Kimi no Sono Egao_

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna_

Apa kabarnya? Baik kan? Chapter kali ini sesuai judul, akan menceritakan hal-hal indah Yuuma dan Aria sebelum menjalankan Jormungand ^^

Enjoy!

_Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

XOXOX

4 Maret 20XX

"Bagaimana ini?!"

Kaito berlarian di ruangannya, mengetahui banyak sekali keganjalan. Mulai dari Len yang tidak menghubunginya, Len yang tidak bisa dihubungi, sampai kenyataan _dungeon_ tempat Len berada terisolasi dari dunia luar dan tidak bisa dimasuki, sangat membuat Kaito terpukul sebagai pengawas Len.

"Te-tenanglah Kaito, kita berharap yang terbaik saja. Aku yakin Len baik-baik saja." Ucap Miku sambil berusaha menenangkan Kaito, sayangnya kurang berhasil.

"Ini bukan masalah tenang atau tidak! Para tetua sudah gencar menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku tidak bisa terus menyembunyikannya! Tapi, jika kukatakan yang sebenarnya, bukan hanya seisi koloni ini saja, bisa-bisa koloni lain bisa membuat ekspektasi yang aneh-aneh dan akhirnya menghilangkan semangat para penakluk _dungeon_ untuk menaklukan _dungeon_!" Teriak Kaito, kelewat panik.

"A-aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi aku akan mengira, jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Lenka _ba-san, _Haku dan Yuki-_chan_ lah yang akan paling khawatir." Timbrung Miku yang bukannya mencarikan jalan keluar, malah menambah beban pikiran Kaito. Kaito tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi, terlebih lagi, Lenka dan Yuki sudah seperti keluarga bagi dirinya dan Miku.

"Miku, aku ingin melepas stress ku sebentar… Bisa tidak nanti malam…" Ucap Kaito tidak jelas.

"Ma-maksudmu? Nanti malam?" Tanya Miku memastikan.

"Ya, nanti malam." Perjelas Kaito.

"Ma-maksudmu, melakukan 'itu'?" Ucap Miku.

"Memang apalagi?" Jawab Kaito dengan pertanyaan balik.

"Tapi, tapi, kita sudah lama tidak melakukan hal itu. Terlebih lagi, hatiku belum kusiapkan, ini sudah seperti yang pertama kalinya." Ucap Miku, makin ngawur.

"Heh? Kenapa kau butuh hati untuk menyiapkan _onsen_ di rumah? Sudah lama kita tidak urus, aku ingin kau mengurusnya untuk ku, _onsen_ di luar ruangan yang di belakang rumah pasti sudah banyak daunnya, sekarang kan sudah musim semi, banyak bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan beterbangan." Ucap Kaito.

Wajah Miku langsung memerah padam, dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud si Kaito, dan parahnya, Kaito langsung memutar balikan pikiran Miku dengan polosnya.

"Dasar bodoh!"

BRUK!

Miku keluar ruangan dengan kasar dan membanting pintu dengan sangat keras yang dijawab naiknya sebelah alis Kaito.

.

.

.

Yuuma terbangun dari tidurnya, sekarang sudah musim semi, Yuuma tidak memiliki kesukaan yang berlebihan kecuali dengan aroma sakura di musim semi. Biasanya dia akan langsung mengambil teh yang beraroma sama, sakura, dan meminumnya di balkon sambil menarik nafas lega.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak akan terjadi, dia mendapatkan mimpi yang cukup aneh saat dia tidur. Mimpi dimana dia sendiri sedang terbaring lemah di pinggir jalan, dia melihat sosok aneh dengan penglihatan kabur tengah terbang menjauhinya, atau paling tidak itu pikir Yuuma. Dia juga melihat Aria menangis tepat di depannya, di bawah hujan lebat, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali hanya melihat semuanya sendirian. Yuuma menutup matanya di mimpi itu, ketika dia membuka matanya, dia mengenali punggung orang yang membawanya dari untaian rambut pirang yang tergerai di tengkuknya, Kokone Len. Dia juga melihat Aria berjalan tertunduk di samping Len dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup karena hujan.

Yuuma awalnya terbangun dengan tenang, dia tidak ingin mengungkit mimpi itu lagi. Tapi, ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal, kenapa hanya ada Aria dan Len yang ia kenali di sana?

Yuuma memiliki janji dengan Aria siang ini, mereka akan membeli perlengkapan di kota untuk misi 2 hari lagi. Merasa hari masih terlalu pagi, dia menyempatkan datang ke tempat Len untuk mengajak Len bicara.

"Len? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yuuma dari balik pintu kamar Len.

Sang empunya kamar masih belum menjawab, sekitar 5 menit Yuuma terus-terusan mengetuk (mungkin saking tidak adanya kerjaan lain), Yuuma mendengar suara debuman yang keras dan derapan langkah kaki yang sangat cepat.

Itu dia Len, pikir Yuuma, membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran dan mengintip Yuuma di balik pintu dengan penampilan berantakan.

"Ada, ada yang bisa kubantu? Tukang pos ya? Atau pengantar koran? Atau susu?" Ucap Len, ngawur.

'Anak ini, masih setengah sadar rupanya.' Pikir Yuuma, dari sanalah muncul niatan untuk menjahili Len.

"Ya, maaf, dengan tuan Kokone? Bisa tanda tangan di sini? Anda mendapat sebuah kiriman pagi ini." Ucap Yuuma dengan suara yang dibuat-buat formal.

Yuuma mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku bajunya, dan menarik bagian bawah baju piyama Len ke depan, dengan maksud, agar Len mengira piyamanya adalah kolom tanda tangan.

"Ini pulpennya, tolong tanda tangan di sini." Ucap Yuuma sambil menuju salah satu sudut di piyama Len.

Len, dengan polosnya, menandatangani bajunya sendiri tanpa ada rasa curiga. Setelah sesi tanda tangan palsu itu selesai, Yuuma mundur sedikit dan mengambil kantung sampah di depan pintu kamar di seberang kamar Len, mungkin itu kamar Lui. Dengan jahatnya, Yuuma memberikan sampah itu dan pura-pura melepas topi dan berterima kasih, padahal dia tidak memakai topi.

"Terima kasih sudah menggunakan jasa kami! Saya pamit undur dulu tuan, nikmati pagimu!" Ucap Yuuma sambil membuat langkah seakan dia pergi menjauh, padahal dia tidak pergi kemana-mana.

Len berbalik masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa menutup pintu kamarnya erat, dia langsung duduk di lantai dan membuka kantung sampah itu, tangan Len mengobok sampah di dalamnya, dia mengira dia sedang mencari paket sesungguhnya di tumpukan kertas potongan yang menyelimuti isi kiriman. Yuuma yang mengintip cekikikan sendiri, Len masih dengan polosnya tidak menyadari dia sedang melakukan apa.

Sekitar 2 menit berlalu, saat itulah bau dari sampah mulai merebak, membuat Len membuka matanya walau sedikit.

"Bau apa ini?" Melihat tangannya ada di dalam kantung sampah, Len langsung kaget dan melempar kantung itu ke udara, yang otomatis membuat kamar Len berserakan dengan sampah,

"GYAAA! Apa-apaan ini?! Siapa yang bisa sejahat ini melakukan hal ini padaku?!"

Yuuma yang mendengar teriakan pagi Len, cekikikan tanpa henti. Lui yang merasa terganggu, langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan berkata "Berisik kau Ryuto! Pagi-pagi jangan buat masalah!" Sambil membanting pintunya lagi, sepertinya Lui juga masih setengah tidur.

[Di sisi lain, Ryuto yang tengah berkutat di depan laptopnya bersin tanpa jelas]

"Gwahahahahaha! Gwahahaha!"

Len langsung mendatangi pintunya ketika mendengar suara orang tertawa, dengan kepala tertutup kulit pisang, dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah batang hidung Yuuma.

"Aku sudah menyangka, kau biang keroknya!"

"Wow, wow, wow! Tu-tunggu! Kita bisa bereskan kesalahpahaman ini, aku datang untuk menanyakan sesuatu, lalu kau masih tertidur, dan aku secara tidak sengaja mengerjaimu, dan-"

SRING!

Len menghunuskan lagi pedangnya yang lain.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Loh? Sejak kapan kau pegang dua pedang? Lagipula, kedua pedang ini tidak mirip dengan pedang yang sebelumnya." Ucap Yuuma.

Len yang menyadari perkataan Yuuma langsung melihat pedangnya, 'pedang apa ini?' Pikir Len, pedang tersebut kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas dari tangan Len.

"Y-ya sudahlah! Pokoknya bantu aku membersihkan semua ini, lalu cepat selesaikan urusanmu! Aku mau mandi dan ganti baju!" Ucap Len sambil berbalik.

"Siap bos!"

.

.

.

"Sekarang, apa maumu?" Tanya Len. Mereka berdua duduk di balkon kamar Len, merasakan harum musim semi.

"Tunggu, biar aku mengatakan satu hal, kapan kau ganti senjata?" Tanya Yuuma.

Len menggeleng tidak paham, dia mencoba mengeluarkan dua pedang yang tadi dia sempat pegang, tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa memegang Mastermune, membuat Yuuma mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kau ingat saat kita bertiga –bersama Aria, tersesat di sebuah mansion tua? Kau ingat kenapa kita bisa sampai di mansion itu? " Tanya Yuuma.

Len nampak berpikir, tapi dia akhirnya menggeleng, dia juga tidak begitu mengerti kenapa mereka bertiga bisa sampai di sana, karena ketika di mansion, yang menjaga Len dan juga Yuuma adalah Aria, pasti Aria yang tahu apa yang terjadi, pikir Len.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa kau tidak tanya Aria saja? Dia yang merawat kita waktu itu bukan?" Tanya Len.

"Ah, benar juga." Ucap Yuuma.

Yuuma akhirnya pamit dan pergi, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk pertemuannya dengan Aria, dia tidak memakai baju yang terlalu 'wah', karena menurut dia ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa.

Beda dengan Aria, dia bersenandung seharian setelah terbangun, dia berdandan, memakai baju yang bagus, dan bergaya sesuai dengan image feminim karena sangat senang bisa pergi keluar dengan Yuuma. Tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa menghadapi Yuuma nanti dengan normal dan feminim.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!"

Aria pergi ke stasiun, mereka janjian ketemu di depan stasiun jam 10 siang. Ketika Aria datang, masih jam 9 lewat 45 menit. Mungkin, dia terlalu cepat, pikir Aria.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

Aria menunggu hingga jam 10 lewat 10 menit, dan dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Yuuma akan datang. Semenit kemudian, sifat judes Aria keluar, dia mulai menggerutu sendiri.

"Kemana sih anak itu?!"

"Hoy! Aria!" Secercah harapan muncul di wajah Aria, baru juga dibicarakan, pikirnya. Yuuma berlari ke arah Aria dengan perlahan, ketika sampai di depan Aria, dia langsung menunduk dan menarik nafas secara teratur.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

"Lelaki macam apa kau? Membuat wanita menunggu?" Ucap Aria.

"Maaf ya jika aku bukan lelaku idamanmu." Gerutu Yuuma.

Keduanya sempat terdiam, Aria menunggu Yuuma mengomentari bajunya atau penampilannya hari ini, sayangnya Yuuma hanya bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Aria naik pitam, dia tidak bisa lagi menunggu kelemotan Yuuma lebih lama lagi, tanpa mengajak Yuuma, Aria pergi sendiri.

"He-hei! Kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Yuuma, dia ditinggal.

"Ya mencari kebutuhan untuk misi, memang mau kemana lagi?!" Jawab Aria judes.

"Kenapa kau berjalan begitu cepat sih?!" Tanya Yuuma.

"Terserah aku mau berjalan seperti apa." Jawab Aria dingin.

Yuuma berpikir, aku salah apa? Perlahan, Yuuma mulai mencari kesalahannya, dan akhirnya dia mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ditunggu Aria.

"Hari ini bajumu berbeda ya? Cantik, sangat cantik malah, kau terlihat makin cantik memakainya." Ucap Yuuma.

Aria yang berjalan cepat, menghentikan langkahnya, dia tidak berbalik ke arah Yuuma karena takut Yuuma bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Te-terima kasih, matamu tajam juga ya." Ucap Aria.

'Jangan biarkan dia merayuku! Jangan biarkan! Ingat Aria, ingat, bagaimana aturan dari Pandora!' Pikir Aria, tapi kenyataannya dia sendiri yang minta diperhatikan oleh Yuuma.

"Tapi kita kan mau beli perlengkapan misi, apa bajumu tidak kebagusan tuh? Apa kau kira, jangan-jangan kita akan kencan?"

Kemudian, Yuuma sukse mendapat lemparan tas tepat di wajah dari Aria.

XOXOX

"A-Aria?"

"…"

"Ha-halo?"

"…"

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang dulu? Sudah setengah jam kita berputar-putar, ini sudah hampir jam 11, kita bisa teruskan nanti."

Yuuma mencoba membujuk Aria, sayangnya, tidak ada respon.

'Dasar bodoh.' Pikir Aria.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan Parfait? Aku akan belikan rasa apapun yang kau suka!"

Mendengar kata parfait, Aria langsung terdiam, dia memang suka parfait, tapi Aria tidak ingin terperangkap perkataan manis Yuuma.

"Baiklah nona pintar menawar, aku akan belikan makanan apapun yang kau suka!"

Aria berhenti dari jalan cepatnya.

"Belikan aku parfait, dan traktir aku di restoran cepat saji."

Akhirnya, Yuuma hanya bisa menggeleng lemah dengan sikap Aria.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua tengah makan di sebuah restoran cepat saji, pusingnya, Aria memesan banyak hamburger, mungkin sekitar 5 buah.

"Kau mau makan sebanyak itu?"

"Iya, masalah?"

"Kau suka _fast food_?" Tanya Yuuma lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan, aku tidak memiliki makanan yang sangat ku suka, aku hanya makan apa adanya. Karena sifat brengsekmu barusan, aku merasa ingin banyak makan daging saja." Ucap Aria.

"Yakin bisa habis semua nih?"

Aria terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak pilih makanan, aku bisa asumsikan kalau kau menjaga asupan gizimu, terlebih kau kelihatannya sering makan daging kalau _badmood_. Tapi, kenapa bagian itumu tidak terlalu besar ya?" Ucap Yuuma, menekan pada kata 'itu', dan menunjuk dada Aria.

Wajah Aria langsung memerah, dia mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak sisi kosong di samping kepala Yuuma, dua kali, kanan kiri.

"Bicara lagi, dan aku bisa pastikan kepalamu meledak." Ucap Aria dengan nada datar, dia langsung menyembunyikan senjatanya.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka sempat menoleh, tapi lantaran tidak melihat hal mencurigakan (ingat? Aria menyimpan senjatanya dengan cepat), orang-orang langsung kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya. Sedangkan Yuuma, dia masih merinding setengah mati dengan keringat dingin karena perlakuan Aria tadi.

.

.

.

Mereka masuk ke toko senjata api.

Si pemilik toko heran melihat ada wanita cantik berbaju indah dengan segala macam renda dan motif, masuk ke dalam sebuah toko senjata api yang berbahaya.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu?" Ucap si pemilik toko.

Aria menunjukan kartu pelajarnya, si pemilik toko langsung menghela nafas lega, kecurigaannya sudah mengendur sedikit.

"Aku pesan 200 peluru kaliber .22 long rifle, 2000 peluru kaliber 9 x 19 mm Parabellum / Luger, 150 peluru kaliber .40 smith &amp; Wesson, 500 peluru kaliber .223 remington, dan 500 peluru kaliber 7.62 x 39 mm." Ucap Aria, memesan lengkap.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar ya, saya akan mengecek persediaan." Ucap si pemilik toko.

'Gila! Dia mau menjalankan misi rahasia, apa mau ngajak perang satu batalion pasukan militer?!' Pikir Yuuma.

"Saya akan langsung kirim ke alamat akademi."

"Berapa biayanya?" Tanya Aria.

Si pemilik toko menunjukan nota pembayaran, Aria mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dan membayarnya langsung.

Mereka pergi, si pemilik toko menundukan kepala sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ketika mereka sudah agak jauh, Aria mengeluarkan kembali kartu kredit itu.

"Ini, aku kembalikan." Ucap Aria kepada Yuuma.

"Heh?"

"Ini punyamu. Kau berkata akan mentraktirku kan?"

Yuuma buru-buru mengambil dompetnya, dan dia tidak menemukan kartu kreditnya di sana.

"Ka-kapan kau mengambilnya?!"

"Saat kita makan."

"Aku memang bilang menraktirmu makan, tapi aku tidak bilang akan membayar semua belanjaanmu!" Teriak Yuuma geram.

Aria langsung mengeluarkan sebuah musket shotgun dan menodongnya ke arah Yuuma.

"Apa ada masalah? Setelah semua ejekan yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Yuuma buru-buru menggeleng, kalau senjatanya seperti ini, Yuuma bukan lagi akan bolong kepalanya, dia benar-benar akan meledak!

.

.

.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di taman, mereka memakan parfait bersama.

Setelah semua yang Aria lakukan kepada Yuuma, kini, Yuuma bisa melihat Aria tersenyum sambil memakan parfaitnya.

"Tunggu Aria, ada bekas eskrim di pipimu." Ucap Yuuma, dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan mengelap bekas es krim di pipi Aria.

Wajah Aria memerah, dia berpaling dari Yuuma dan mengatakan terima kasih. Tiba-tiba Yuuma memegang kepalanya, sebuah kejadian yang dia yakin tidak pernah ia ingat, berputar bagai kaset rusak di otaknya.

Aria langsung kaget dan berusaha memegang Yuuma, tapi sebelum Aria sempat memegang Yuuma, Yuuma mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"Pan... Do... Ra?"

Seketika, parfait Aria jatuh dari tangannya.

XOXOX

Chapter 8 selesai~~

Gila, absurd banget endingnya #PLAK

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Impulsive

_Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, Minna-san! Ohisashiburi ne~~__  
__O genkidesuka, Minna_

Saya, tidak pernah absen dalam menyapa para reader dan dunia! Halo! Bagaimana kabarnya? Baik? Sebenarnya saya udah rencana gak publish dulu hari minggu ini, karena senin sampai sabtu depan, udah deadline lusinan tugas, tapi ya gak apalah, itung aja refreshing.

Enjoy!

_Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

XOXOX

"Yuuma?"

Aria menegang, mendengar hal yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah Yuuma ingat lagi untuk katakan, membuat Aria merasa takut.

"Apa yang barusan kau ucap?"

Tanya Aria lagi, masih dengan rasa takut dalam dirinya.

Yuuma masih tertunduk lemas, dia masih memegangi kepalanya. Dari posisinya, Yuuma tidak kelihatan akan bicara untuk sementara waktu. Hati Aria berdetak dengan kencang, seakan menunggu balasan akan hal yang sangat tabu untuk dibicarakan. Selang waktu 5 menit, Yuuma membuka mulutnya, membuat Aria seperti akan mati jika hal yang keluar dari mulut Yuuma tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Aria, kau tahu kotak Pandora?"

Ucap Yuuma, yang lantas membuat Aria memiringkan kepala dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Ma-maksudmu, kotak yang menyimpan rahasia, dimana jika kita membukanya, rahasia yang tersimpan di dalamnya tidak akan bisa disembunyikan lagi?" Ucap Aria, melankolis.

Yuuma masih mengangguk, dia tidak ada niatan untuk membalasa perkataan Aria tentang definisi harfiah dari kotak Pandora.

"Apa, apakah aku pernah 'bermain' bahkan 'membuka' kotak Pandora tersebut?"

Tanya Yuuma, nafas Aria makin tersendat walau tidak terlalu jelas, dia takut kalau percakapan ini akan mengarah ke hal yang tidak Aria inginkan. Maksudnya, Aria takut kalau maksud dari kata 'bermain' dan 'membuka' adalah, bahwa Yuuma pernah mengetahui kebenaran yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui.

Yuuma masih terdiam, sedangkan Aria masih memasang wajah ragu, ragu untuk menjawab apa. Aria membuka mulutnya, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa kebohongan di pihaknya, dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar serta mimik wajah yang dia buat semeyakinkan mungkin, Aria menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak, tidak pernah, kau selalu mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik, tidak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan." Ucap Aria masih dengan senyum palsu.

"Jangan bohong." Ucap Yuuma.

"Apa?"

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku, ekspresimu terlihat jelas kalau berbohong."

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Perkataan yang tergagap adalah contoh kalau kau sedang berbohong." Balas Yuuma.

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya gugup karena kau terlalu membawa ini ke arah yang serius!" Teriak Aria.

Keduanya canggung, tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan lagi. Bunyi lonceng terdengar di taman tempat mereka berada, menandakan jam tiga sore. Jam 3 sore adalah masa transisi dimana anak-anak dibawah umur 10 tahun harus kembali ke rumahnya. Anak-anak yang barusan berlarian dengan wajah bahagia, langsung berhamburan ke berbagai arah mencari orang tua atau pengasuhnya, mengajak mereka pulang. Taman mulai diisi oleh orang yang lebih dewasa, paling tidak anak SMP atau atasnya.

Yuuma dan Aria yang merasa ditatapi tatapan yang mengintimidasi mereka, akhirnya merasa rishi. Mereka dikira sebagai orang pacaran yang lagi bertengkar. Akhirnya, dengan wajah masih setengah kesal, Aria menarik Yuuma pergi dari taman dengan langkah cepat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kalau mau mengajak debat, jangan di tempat ramai seperti tadi, malunya setengah mati tahu!" Ucap Aria sambil ngomel-ngomel di sepanjang jalan.

Yuuma yang mengikutinya hanya menghelas nafas, entah dia kerasukan apa tadi. Tapi, Yuuma sepertinya sudah keterlalulan tadi, dia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak jelas dan dia sadar akan hal itu.

"Apa tadi aku mengatakan hal bisa membuatmu semarah ini?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Hah?!"

"Bagiku, Aria yang ngomel lebih menakutkan daripada Aria yang mengacungkan senjata api langsung ke wajahku." Ucap Yuuma.

"Baguslah kalau kau peka." Jawab Aria.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan, kemana arah pembicaraan kita di taman tadi? Soalnya, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti arahnya kemana. Aku hanya merasa kalau ada kebohongan dalam setiap perkataanmu." Balas Yuuma.

Aria hanya bisa terdiam, merasa Aria tidak dalam mood baik untuk diajak bicara, Yuuma akhirnya diam tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"Nishino-_san_!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Aria berbalik, ini adalah hari dimulainya operasi _Jormungand_, ketika Aria tengah merakit beberapa senjatanya (dia habis membersihkan _part_ senjatanya), dia mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya dari lorong diluar ruangan dia berada.

Aria membuka pintunya dan melihat siapa yang memanggil, dia hanya melihat Cul di sana.

"Ada apa _sensei_? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, karena hanya kau yang belum diberitahu."

"Ada apa?" Ucap Aria lagi memotong perkataan gurunya tersebut.

"Kita akan diawasi penuh oleh kepala sekolah, dia mengirim dua guru sebagai supervisi untukku. Jadi, kalau bisa, jangan sampai membicarakan hal diluar misi atau divisi kita bisa tercoreng namanya." Ucap Cul.

Aria hanya mengangguk-angguk paham, awalnya dia berpikir, untuk apa supervisi dalam sebuah operasi? Bukannya mereka hanya mengganggu? Terlebih lagi, jika diawasi diam-diam begini, Aria jadi merasa operasi ini malah tidak akan bisa maksimal. Akhirnya Aria tetap tutup mulut, toh buat apa dia protes sekarang?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya sudah siap?!" Yuuma berteriak di dalam sebuah Chinook. heli yang memiliki dua baling-baling tersebut mulai merendah menyentuh daratan, mereka diturunkan di sebuah daerah gurun diluar kota, dari informasi yang mereka dapat, jalur distribusi pemasokan senjata melewati daerah tersebut, sebuah daerah di batas antara provinsi.

Yuuma melihat regunya satu persatu, Lui dan Aria mengagguk, Len sudah turun dan berlari maju duluan, membuat Yuuma kerepotan dengan tingkah laku Len yang memang susah diatur.

Hakuo dan Ryuto baru turun setelah keempat regu utama maju jauh, Luo dan Ring mengikuti regu utama dari belakang dalam jarak sekitar 800 meter.

"Perhatikan sekitar, aku akan mengunggah hasil dari satelit mengenai daerah ini." Ucap Ryuto, Hakuo hanya mengangguk tanda setuju,

"Luo, kita harus bagiamana? Aku tidak pernah melewati sebuah daerah sebesar ini! Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada peluru tidak dikenal menembus kepalaku?!" Ring masih sibuk panik sambil berlari mengejar regu utama. Membuat si empunya rambut hitam yang dikuncir melingkar ─Luo, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kemana Len?! Bukannya dia tadi masih terlihat?!" Teriak Yuuma, agak panic, misi ini bisa saja berantakan karena tindakan semena-mena dari Len.

"Sabar, kita bisa melihatnya sebentar lagi" Ucap Aria sambil tetap memegang senjata bertipe long barrel yang dia bawa sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Huff… Untung aku bisa duluan, sepertinya merepotkan jika aku harus bertarung bersama Yuuma dan yang lain." Ucap Len, dia sudah ada di dekat konvoy yang diduga adalah pembawa senjata.

Len berlari duluan karena ingin mempercepat waktu, dia juga tidak bisa menunjukan kemampuan penuhnya jika berada bersama yang lain? Tunggu… Penuh?

"Sekaranglah saatnya! Excalibur!"

Len mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dengan ornament cemerlang yang terbuat dari emas. Tanpa basa-basi, Len menyerbu konvoy itu sendirian, dia menangkis setiap peluru yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan tameng yang selalu ia bawa.

Len meloncat dengan gerakan putaran vertical ke atas salah satu truk konvoy, dia menghancurkan truk yang ada di posisi paling depan agar truk dibelakangnya mau mengerem laju mereka. Rencana Len berhasil, dia mengeluarkan cengiran horror atas usahanya yang tidak sia-sia.

"Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang."

Len mengganti senjatanya menjadi dua buah handgun dengan ornament aneh, dia menembak dengan gaya bertarung yang juga sangat aneh, dengan menekan pelatuk senjatanya menggunakan jari tengah dan posisi handgun yang horizontal ─dengan kata lain, laras senjatanya ada si samping kepalan tangannya, dia menembakan peluru satu persatu ke arah yang sangat abstrak. Peluru tersebut memantul-mantul dengan mulus di bebatuan dan mengenai orang-orang yang bersembunyi di belakang badan truk untuk menembakinya.

"Apa-apaan orang ini! Dia gila! Dia gila! Keluarkan Humanoid! Cepat!" Salah satu orang yang mengendarai truk memberi instruksi untuk mengeluarkan pasukan mesin yang mereka bawa. Kargo truk-truk besar itu membuka satu persatu, dari puluhan truk konvoy yang tadi sudah dihancurkan perjalanannya oleh Len . Dari dalamnya keluar berbagai bentuk mesin berukuran besar berwujud seperti manusia. Semua mesin tanpa awak tersebut melihat Len sejenak, dan tanpa aba-aba menembaki Len dengan missile yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Len hanya tersenyum, dia mengubah senjatanya menjadi sebuah scythe, dia melompat dan melempar scythenya tersebut, gagang scythe tersebut terlepas dengan sebuah rantai pada tiap-tap bagian bilang scythe tersebut, yang masih menjadi penghubung setiap bilah gagang yang sudah terpisah. Tiap bagian gagang yang terpisah memiliki panjang sekitar 20 cm.

Bagaikan sebuah naga yang mengamuk, scythenya berputar melindungi Len dan menyayati satu persatu dari ratusan missile kecil yang menuju ke arahnya. Asap mengebul tinggi, terlihat di dalamnya wajah Len yang terasa sangat menikmati aksinya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan dia?! Keluarkan rudal korosif!"

Para orang-orang putus asa tersebut menembakan missile lagi dari dalam robot humanoid yang mereka bawa, kali ini setiap robot hanya mengeluarkan satu missile, missile tersebut mengejar Len dengan respon yang lebih lambat dari missile yang sebelumnya. Membuat Len sempat mengendurkan penjagaan, ketika missile tersebut masih dalam jarak 10 meter dari Len, missile-missile itu meledak menjadi sebuah bola hitam yang menghilangkan apapun yang terkena radius ledakannya. Ledakannya terlihat seperti sebuah matahari-matahari hitam yang meledak bersamaan di satu tempat.

"Apa itu?!" Yuuma menyadari ada suara ledakan daritadi, akhirnya focus mencari arah ledakan ketimbang mencari Len.

Yuuma dan yang lain sudah melenceng terlalu jauh dari jalur target, dia terlalu sibuk mencari Len, padahal Len sudah memulai pesta daritadi.

'Yuuma! Yuuma!' Sebuah suara keluar dari alat transmisi Yuuma, mengenalkan suara tersebut sebagai suara Ryuto.

'Semua regu, segera ke sumber ledakan, prakiraan jauh, 4,96 mil, kordinat 12' 98"AZ, Len ada di sana, dia sudah menyerang musuh terlebih dahulu! Musuh menggunakan 4 rudal korosif dengan daya ledak anti-matter! Seharusnya itu cukup untuk menghilangkan seisi kota kecil dalam sekejap!'

Yuuma langsung mendecih pelan, operasi yang sudah dia siapkan sematang mungkin hancur karena perbuatan Len. Yuuma sudah ingin langsung menghajar Len di tempat jikalau operasi ini berantakan terlalu parah, tapi Aria memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Apa?! Apa kau tidak lihat perilaku anak baru itu?!"

"Tenang Yuuma, aku tidak merasa dia akan kalah dalam ledakan seperti itu!" Ucap Aria.

"Tetap saja dia sudah mengacau!"

BUK!

Aria memeluk punggung Yuuma agar Yuuma mau berusaha lebih tenang, usahanya berhasil, otot Yuuma yang sedari tadi tegang, langsung mengendur walau hanya sedikit.

"Aku akan mengikuti nasihatmu, kita akan melihat keadaan, tapi jika operasi ini melenceng lebih jauh dari kelihatannya, aku, sebagai ketua divisi, tidak akan segan-segan memenggal kepala anak itu di tempat."

Aria hanya bisa meneguk ludah, baru kali ini ia melihat Yuuma memasang wajah yang kelewat serius. Aria hanya bisa mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Yuuma, dia ingat kalau mereka masih diawasi, kesalahan seperti apapun akan menurunkan pamor mereka di sekolah, sebisa mungkin Aria tidak ingin menambah masalah, walau dia bisa saja memutar balikan masalah itu seperti tidak pernah ada. Ingat, Aria yang memiliki dunianya sendiri bukan?

Di sisi Len, asap masih mengebul tinggi, butiran partikel pasir menghalangi jarak penglihatan, membuat tidak ada seorang yang tahu apakah Len masih hidup atau tidak. Tiba-tiba, kumpulan asap itu bolong dan menuju satu titik, dari dalamnya keluar sebuah pedang yang langsung menancap ke salah satu robot humanoid yang daritadi menyerang Len.

"Tidak kusangkan, kalian memiliki senjata bahaya seperti ini, kalau zirah ini tidak kupakai, aku pasti sudah mati."

Sosok Len terlihat menggunakan sebuah baju zirah lengkap berawarna hitam, baju tersebut tidak terlihat tergores sama sekali. Len menarik pedang yang tadi menancap di salah satu besi rongsokan yang kini sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Dia melepas zirahnya dan mengganti senjatanya lagi, sebuah pelindung tangan ada di tangannya, dia kini memasang kuda-kuda pertarungan jarak dekat.

Dalam satu hentakan, diri Len menghilang, dia menghajar mesin dihadapannya satu persatu, setiap pukulan dan tendangan Len berhasil menembus besi-besi keras tersebut, humanoid juga tidak tinggal diam, dia melancarkan berbagai macam serangan kepada Len, tapi Len dengan mudah bisa menghindari serangan tersebut. Ketika Len ingin meninju salah satu humanoid yang tersisa, tiba-tiba tinjunya dimentalkan, orang-orang yang Len lawan pertama kali sempat memasang sebuah sihir penghalang otomatis di sekitar mesin yang mereka bawa.

Len tidak tinggal diam, dia mengeluarkan pedang lain, kali ini dia mengeluarkan dua pedang langsung, pedang yang bercorak emas tadi, Excalibur, dan pedang berwarna gelap yang dikelilingin kegelapan yang sangat tidak biasa, Durandal

Len mengayunkan kedua pedangnya secara menyilang, membuat sebuah serangan tebasan menyilang yang berbeda warna di setiap garis silangannya, dalam satu dorongan, semua penghalang dan sisa-sisa humanoid yang ada hancur berkepingan dalam tebasan berukuran besar yang Len lancarkan.

Orang-orang kini menatap Len dengan ekspresi ketakutakn setengah mati, Len menjilat bilah pedangnya dengan tatapan senang, dan hanya menyisakan sebuah jeritan kesakitan yang amat sangat bersamanya.

Memang terasa singkat, hingga Yuuma dan regunya datang melihat apa yang dilakukan Len, daerah tandus luas tersebut hancur berantakan, dengan Len berdiri di hadapan Yuuma dan yang lain, tubuhnya penuh darah, seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku bodoh sekali bisa melupakan jati diriku, akulah si penakluk _dungeon_, aku dikenal sebagai yang tidak memiliki rasa ampun di dalam _dungeon_ manapun. Kalian, para boneka, seharusnya sudah tidak hidup ketika melihatku di dalam _dungeon_, tapi berhubung sempat ada gangguan, aku sempat melupakan siapa aku." Ucap Len, yang tidak dimengerti oleh yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu, Len?! Kau sudah menghancurkan operasi ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan memenggal kelapamu sekarang juga!" Ucap Yuuma menjawab ocehan Len.

"Kau, Yuuki Yuuma, kau sepertinya masih lupa siapa dirimu, dan kalian semua yang melihat ini, aku bisa mengatakan kepada kalian, kalau kalian telah dibodohi selama ini, oleh gadis di sana." Len menunjuk Aria.

"Aku tidak peduli mau kalian percaya atau tidak, aku akan menghancurkan misi ini, operasi ini, _Jormungand_, aku akan membunuh semua target kalian terlebih dahulu, lalu kalian, dan yang terakhir aku akan menghancurkan _dungeon_ ini! Demi membalas Pandora." Lanjut Len.

Yuuma sempat tersentak ketika mendengar kata Pandora, tapi dia mengesampingkan itu dan kembali membawa dirinya ke kenyataan di depannya.

"_Dungeon, dungeon_! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Jangan mengigau mentang-mentang kau akan mati sebentar lagi." Yuuma mengeluarkan senjatanya dengan tatapan sangat marah.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan meladeni kalian dulu, aku akan membunuh target kalian terlebih dahulu, dah… Kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Len menghilang dari pandangan mereka, menyisakan rasa takut dan bingung. Aria yang paling shock dari semua kejadian ini, jadi maksud Hakuo, kenapa dia masih bisa bersama Len, karena memang seharusnya mereka tidak bersama. Aria adalah ingan _dungeon_, Len adalah pemburunya, sebaik apapun hubungan mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa berteman, Aria sudah sering mendengar dari Rin ─dari Pandora, tentang penakluk _dungeon_. Kali ini, dia merasakan langsung apa itu penakluk _dungeon_.

Yuuma tidak memikirkan perkataan Len yang lain, yang dia bisa ingat adalah, kalau Len sudah menghancurkan operasi penting bagi diri Yuuma. Yuuma sendiri tidak tahu, kalau maksud dari perkataan Len bahwa Yuuma belum ingat adalah, kenyataan bahwa Yuuma seharusnya bisa mengingat bahwa dia sendiri adalah palsu, dia sudah mati, dan dia dihidupkan lagi oleh Aria sebagai inang dari dunia tempatnya berada, _dungeon_.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Pandora yang tengah memejamkan mata di tengah langit gelap membuka matanya.

"Len… Sampai kapan kau akan mengerti? Menghancurkan Pandora tidak akan membawa keharmonisan pada dunia yang sudah rusak ini?"

XOXOX

Chapter 9 selesai~~

Gilak! Saya yang mikirin chapter ini aja, udah gila sendiri, nanti perkembangannya bakal sangat dramatis dimulai dari sekarang, hubungan Yuuma dan IA, serta kebencian Len dan Rin akan makin kuat dan lebih 'complicated'. Saya sudah bilang, fict ini gak akan sampai chapter 20, mungkin 15 sudah selesai ^^

Len mengingat lagi ingatannya saat di chapter sebelumnya dia sempat mengeluarkan Excalibur dan Durandal yang tidak sempurna untuk mengancam Yuuma yang sudah membodohinya di kamarnya ketika dia baru bangun, rasa cinta dan bencinya terhadap Rin dan Pandora tidak bisa hilang dan membawanya kembali ke kenyataan.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	10. Chapter 10

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

"Ah iya!"

Len mencari-cari PDA yang selama ini ia simpan, waktu dirinya hilang ingatan, Len tidak mengerti kenapa alat tersebut ada pada dirinya, sehingga dia terus menyimpannya kalau-kalau dia membutuhkan alat tersebut. Sekarang, dia mengutak-atik PDA nya, dengan bentuk seperti ballpoint yang memiliki sebuah slide untuk ditarik, Len menarik slide itu sehingga memunculkan sebuah layar tipis dari hologram. Dengan cekatan, Len menekan-nekan hologram tipis itu sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Kaito? Kau di sana?" Ucap Len setelah sambungan yang ingin dia lakukan berhasil tersambung.

"Len?! Len?! Kau kah itu?! Kemana saja kau?! Sudah 2 bulan tidak ada kabar darimu, aku bingung bagaimana lagi aku harus menyembunyikan semuanya dari para tetua!"

"Ah, maaf maaf, aku hanya terkena sedikit kendala, tapi tidak terlalu berarti sih."

"Kendala? Kendala apa?"

"Ingatanku sempat hilang, lebih tepatnya dihapus."

Wajah Kaito berubah masam.

"Dihapus? Oleh siapa?"

"Pandora."

Hanya dengan satu kata itu, wajah Kaito makin bertambah suram.

"Berarti kau bertemu Rin?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja."

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini dulu. Rin sudah kehilangan akal, dan aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku menghubungimu hanya untuk satu alasan."

Dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi serius, Len mulai menarik nafas. Kaito menunggu perkataan Len dengan wajah yang menunjukan dia akan menyanggupi apapun permintaan Len.

"Kau pergilah bersama Miku dan yang lain ke sini, kita akan mengadakan perang besar-besaran di _dungeon_ ini."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 10: That reunion, was unexpected

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

BRAK!

"Aku tidak percaya akan semua ini! Pertama, Len si bocah ingusan itu menggila! Kita kehilangan semua petunjuk! Sekarang, kita dibebas tugaskan untuk sementara karena ada hal yang tidak terduga?! Yang benar saja!"

Yuuma melempar sebuah meja kecil yang ada di hadapannya, semua anggota divisi melihat Yuuma dengan tampang masam. Bagaimana tidak, mereka ada di sebuah tempat gersang antah berantah yang sangat jauh dari perkotaan, dan karena hal yang sangat tidak terduga, Cul meminta mereka untuk berkemah satu malam di sana karena Cul tidak bisa menjemput mereka dan harus membuat pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang telah dilakukan anak buahnya ─Divisi Yuuma, karena pemberontakan terang-terangan yang dilakukan oleh Len.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua salah anak itu, memang kita bisa apa?" Ucap Luo santai, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak mengenakan dari seluruh orang.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan isi hatiku!" Belanya.

Aria yang berada di tengah semua itu, langsung menciut luar biasa, ini semua salahnya, dia tidak mengira kalau Len yang selama ini dia curigai adalah seorang penakluk _dungeon_ ─Musuh alami bagi dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat berdosa, memang dia berdosa sejak awal karena membuat kebohongan ini, tapi, bagaimanapun dia memang seharusnya menjadi orang yang wajib disalahkan.

Lui dan yang lain sendiri juga tampak sibuk berpikir, beda halnya dengan Hakuo, Hakuo sibuk bersiul-siul dalam kesunyian malam, sedangkan Ryuto… Yah, anggap dia sedang gila karena power bank yang ia bawa hilang satu.

"Kemana power bank yang kubawa dari markas?! Aku yakin, ada 5 buah di dalam koper ini! Kenapa cuma 4?!" Teriakan Ryuto langsung mendapat timpukan cinta dari Luo.

"Ssstt! Diam! Kau tidak bisa baca suasana apa?!" Bisik Luo.

"Bodo amat sama suasana! Yang penting, kemana power bank ku?! Laptop ku sudah mau mati sialan!"

Ryuto langsung saja mengambil power bank lain dengan ogah-ogahan, ketika power bank nya sudah terpasang, Ryuto mengadahkan kepalanya ke segala arah, barang kali power bank nya terjatuh atau terpental.

"Udah ketemu?" Tanya Hakuo tiba-tiba di samping Ryuto.

"Belum ema─" Perkataan Ryuto terhenti ketika melihat Hakuo dengan wajah tanpa dosa, memainkan power bank Ryuto dengan santainya.

Terjadilah drama kejar-kejaran ala india, atau kalau terlalu berlebihan, bisa kalian bilang kejar-kejaran Ryuto dan Hakuo sangat tidak seimbang, ya itu karena fisik Hakuo jelas menang jauh daripada Ryuto.

Di sisi lain, Lui mengangkat tubuhnya, dia pergi dari api unggun di tengah perkemahan tanpa kata.

"Mau kemana?" Ucap Ring.

"Mau buat api unggun di tempat lain, di sini sumpek." Ucap Lui acuh tak acuh.

Ring otomatis mengikuti Lui, sedangkan Luo mengikuti Ring. Di tengah perkemahan, tersisa Aria dan Yuuma, masih dalam diam, tanpa sepatah kata apapun untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Aria menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit, melihat langit luas tanpa bintang yang ada di atas mereka.

'Mendung ya?' Pikir Aria.

Aria kembali meluaskan pandangannya ke arah sekitar, memang benar-benar tempat gersang, suhunya bahkan sangat dingin pada malam hari. Walau hanya sejenak, Aria sempat memegang kedua lengannya sendiri, menggigil kedinginan.

PUK!

Aria menoleh ke sampingnya, Yuuma di sana, memberikan jaketnya ke tubuh Aria dengan kasar.

"Pakai ini, nanti dingin." Ucap Yuuma tanpa ekspresi.

Aria masih melihat Yuuma tanpa mengedip sekalipun, wajah dengan air muka yang tegas, bulu mata yang lentik, wambut yang halus, hidung yang agak besar dan mancung, hingga akhirnya tatapan Aria berhenti pada bibir Yuuma yang sedikit terbuka dan menghembuskan sedikit asap yang terlihat karena dinginnya udara.

Aria menggelengkan kepalanya, mikir apa aku? Gumam Aria tanpa suara. Aria mendekati Yuuma perlahan, dengan wajah ogah-ogahan, dia menempel pada bahu Yuuma dan melebarkan jaket Yuuma dari bahunya sendiri ke bahu lelaki di sampingnya tersebut.

"Gak usah sok baik deh, kalau kedinginan bilang aja." Ucap Aria dengan bahasa yang agak kasar.

Yuuma hanya bisa menghela nafas, tanpa aba-aba apapun, Yuuma menjatuhkan kepalanya di kepala Aria.

PLUK!

"Ish! Apa-apaan sih kamu?! Berat tahu!"

"Diam bisa gak? Berisik banget dari tadi."

"Emangnya yang buat aku gak bisa diam siapa? Makanya lihat cermin." Balas Aria.

"Hei, perempuan batu, apa kau pikir aku ini pembawa sial?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Siapa yang kau panggil perempuan batu hah? Apanya sih yang pembawa sial?"

"Coba saja kau ingat-ingat lagi, setelah kau masuk, dan kau dekat denganku, bukannya kau selalu tertimpa kesialan?"

Aria terdiam, itu bukan kesialanmu, pikir Aria. Aria tahu, karena dirinyalah semua ini bisa terjadi, karena keegoisannya juga hal-hal seperti sekarang ini bisa terwujud. Dia memang merasa bahwa dirinya adalah sumber masalah, tapi apakah menjadi sumber masalah adalah konsekuensi yang cukup untuk membuat pria yang ada di sampingnya kini bisa hidup lagi? Aria selalu berpikir, kenapa dia mau terhasut egonya untuk menyanggupi permintaan Pandora. Toh, lagipula, setelah Yuuma kembali hidup, Pandora sudah memperingatinya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yuuma. Aria tahu kalau tidak bisa mendekati Yuuma seperti waktu Yuuma dan Aria di dunia nyata dulu sangatlah menyakitkan, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan kalau Aria kehilangan Yuuma.

Dengan ego yang sangat tinggi, Aria menganggap, dengan adanya Yuuma di samping dirinya, dia akan lebih tenang, walau dia tidak bisa memiliki Yuuma lagi. Tapi, hatinya berkata lain, dia tetap ingin dekat dengan Yuuma, dia tidak bisa mengindahkan apa yang telah diperingati oleh Pandora, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Yuuma begitu saja. Untuk saat ini, dia tidak mau memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika dia mendekati Yuuma, dia hanya ingin memikirkan kebahagiaan jika Yuuma ada bersama dirinya.

Dengan wajah yang mengulas sebuah kurva tipis di bibirnya, Aria hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma singkat.

"Kita bisa membagi kesialannya bersama bukan?"

Lantas membuat Yuuma mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Dia tidak bisa mengerti wanita, itu pikir Yuuma, tapi perlahan, dia merasa bahwa dia bisa mengerti jika wanita itu adalah Aria, walau perlahan, sangat perlahan.

Yuuma mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Aria, membuat Aria sedikit tersentak. Tanpa perlawanan, Aria menerima sentuhan tersebut dan meletak kan kepalanya di bahu Yuuma.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, terdiam untuk waktu yang lama di dalam sebuah reuni singkat, yang mereka sediri tidak pernah rasakan untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kenapa harus terjadi hari ini sih?!"

Lui melempar-lempar kayu bakar yang ia, Ring, dan Luo cari semenjak tadi. Kini mereka bertiga duduk melingkari api unggun baru yang berada di luar kemah, ketiganya duduk beralaskan pasir yang kasar.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak kumpul dan saling berdekatan seperti ini." Ucap Ring, membuat Lui dan Luo saling menatap, kemudian mereka berdua menatap Ring.

"Anu, kalian tahu kan? Lui akhir-akhir ini suka sekali pergi dan seakan menghindar, Luo juga begitu." Ucap Ring lagi.

Ketiganya kembali berdiam, hingga Luo membuka pembicaraan.

"Kalian ingat, saat kita bertiga masih kecil? Kita pernah bermain di dekat kolam ikan yang ada di taman?" Ucap Luo.

"Ah aku ingat! Itu saat kita bertiga bermain polisi dan pencuri, di sekeliling kolam dan akhirnya Lui terpeleset, tapi dia menarik kita berdua untuk jatuh ke dalam bersama!" Ucap Ring.

"Dan kau tahu? Bagian lucunya, Lui yang hanya menderita luka lebam di pergelangan tangan menangis sangat keras, sedangkan aku dan kau terkilir sangat parah di kaki. Bisa-bisanya dia meminta kita berdua untuk menggendongnya, kan dia gak sakit di kaki!" Hardik Luo.

Lui yang mendengar percakapan itu langsung memerah, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa malu yang sudah dia tahan sedari tadi. Akhirnya Lui ikut berbicara, walau suaranya sangat pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

"Yah, itukan karena aku kira, aku bakal ditinggal karena menangis terus."

Luo dan Ring yang mendengarnya langsung saling tatap, kemudian keduanya tertawa sangat keras, Lui yang melihat Luo dan Ring tertawa langsung salah tingkah dan gengsi sendiri.

"Jangan tertawa! Namanya juga anak kecil! Wajar dong kalau ada hal yang sakit sedikit nangis!" Bela Lui

"Memangnya siapa yang lebih sakit waktu itu? 'kan aku sama Ring lebih ngerasain sakit, kalau jatuh gak usah ajak orang lain juga kali." Ucap Luo.

"Lui juga, memang terlalu cengeng, aku dan Luo aja gak nangis."

"Di-diam! Diam atau kalian akan rasakan akibatnya! Pokoknya diam! Jangan bicara lagi! Diam! Diam!" Lui terus mengulang kata yang sama saking malunya, dia akhirnya membuang muka dan mengabaikan ejekan dari kedua perempuan yang tengah mengejeknya tersebut.

"Lui, kenapa kau marah waktu aku pindah tanpa bilang padamu?" Ucap Luo tiba-tiba.

Suasana senang di antara mereka hilang, digantikan suasana tegang. Wajah ketiganya yang sempat merileks menunjukan ekspresi serius ketika topik yang sempat tenggelam, muncul lagi ke permukaan.

"Itu urusanku, memang kenapa?" Jawab Lui dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Bukan begitu! Menurutku kau sangat tidak irasional! Kau masih seperti anak kecil! Selalu saja meikirkan egomu sendiri!" Jawab Luo, kesal.

"Maaf ya, nona-sok-dewasa memang ada yang salah dengan sifatku? Kalau mau mengomentari sifat orang lain, instropeksi diri dulu sana."

Luo langsung memutar bola matanya, dia sangat, sangat, sangat tidak terima di panggil 'nona-sok-dewasa' memang, di antara mereka bertiga, Luo umurnya yang paling tua, tapi itu bukan alasan untuk terus bergantung pada Luo sedangkan kedua teman baiknya masih terus seperti anak-anak di umur mereka yang sudah termasuk dewasa ini.

"Ka-kalian, sudah he-hentikan, ti-ti-tidak ada gunanya kita la-lanjutkan pembicaraan ini." Ucap Ring, mencoba untuk melerai, walau kelihatannya tidak berhasil.

Keduanya makin menjadi-jadi, baik Luo maupun Lui tidak mau mengalah dan terus adu mulut, Ring yang melihatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, dia akhirnya terisak dan menangis─

─benar, seorang Suzune Ring, 16 tahun, menangis.

"HUWAAA! He-hentikan! Ku-kumohon!"

Luo dan Lui langsung salah tingkah, sudah lama mereka berdua tidak menghadapi tangisan Ring yang susah sekali dihentikan. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak baru bisa berjalan, mereka bertiga sudah bersama sejak saat itu. Ketiganya ditemukan di sebuah kardus tanpa tutup, di depan sebuah pintu panti asuhan kecil, dengan sebuah kertas tertempel di kardusnya bertuliskan 'tolong, kumohon, tolong jaga mereka.'

Ketiganya bagaikan keluarga, mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama, hidup tanpa nama keluarga, hingga suatu hari, ketiganya di adopsi satu persatu oleh orang asing dan memiliki nama keluarga sendiri, Hibiki Lui, Suzune Ring dan Luo Tianyi. Saat itu, mereka berumur 10 tahun, mereka berpisah selama 4 tahun dan bertemu kembali di akademi Lancelot. Ya, di sebuah sekolah terkenal tempat pelatihan pasukan berbasis militer

Ketika ketiganya bertemu, Lui sadar, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindunya lagi kepada Luo dan Ring, hingga akhirnya dia mengerti, kalau perasaan yang disebut 'cinta' mulai tumbuh di antara ketiganya.

Lui mencintai Luo, Ring mencintai Lui, Luo menganggap Ring adalah adik kecilnya, begitu juga Lui yang dianggap sama. Ketiganya hidup dalam dilemma untuk waktu yang lama, hingga pada akhirnya muncul perasaan lain, keserakahan, rasa ego tinggi dimana yang satu ingin memiliki yang lain secara seutuhnya, mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pihak yang harus mendapatkan tujuannya secara jelas, terutama Lui.

Lui adalah pihak yang paling terobsesi, terutama terhadap rasa sayangnya kepada Luo, dia paham, kalau ini akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka bertiga, tapi Lui tidak peduli lagi, dia hanya ingin Luo tahu perasaannya, yang secara tidak langsung membuat hati Ring tercabik-cabik pada saat yang bersamaan.

Kini, Lui dan Luo sedang menenangkan Ring yang tersedu-sedu, dia paham, bahwa keegoisan tidak bisa menjadi acuan dalam memenangkan sesuatu, dia mengerti bahwa tali persahabatan mereka tidak bisa begitu saja dihancurkan oleh satu pihak hanya karena alasan tidak masuk akal bernama 'cinta'.

"Hei, kita masih berteman kan?" Tanya Lui di sela-sela aksinya menenangkan Ring.

Ring dan Luo langsung tersentak, Ring berhenti menangis, sedangkan Luo langsung tersenyum, dia menepuk pundak Lui keras sambil berkata selantang-lantangnya.

"Tentu saja! Kita teman selamanya!"

Luo memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya di hadapan Lui, membuat Lui bernafas lega. Sedangkan Ring? Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, tersenyum karena hubungan mereka sebagai teman tidak hancur, tapi juga tersenyum kecut, melihat keakraban antara Lui dan Luo, seakan kalau dirinya tidak ada, itu tidak akan ada bedanya.

"Jangan murung Ring! Kau juga tetap akan menjadi teman kami kok!" Ucap Luo, Lui mendengus pelan dan mengusap kepala Ring.

Ring tidak mau memikirkan perasaan sakit ini berlarut-larut lama, yang penting, dia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tali pertemanan di antara ketiganya, Ring akhirnya membalas usapan Lui dengan wajah ceria sambil sedikit sesenggukan karena sehabis menangis.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sebuah pantulan cahaya, sebuah senjata tengah membidik, mencari waktu tepat, orang yang memegang senjata itu tersenyum dan menekan pelatuk.

DORR!

Aria mencium bau mesiu, dia langsung menjauhi Yuuma dan mengeluarkan senjatanya, bersikap siaga. Tapi, Aria hanya bisa melihat seorang temannya berdiri berlumuran darah di hadapannya ketika dia sampai di tempat yang ia kira akan menjadi medan perang kala malam itu.

"Eh?"

Darah keluar dari mulut, dada kiri yang berlubang adalah bukti bahwa dia sudah tertembus butiran timah yang melesat ke arahnya. Lui dan Ring membelalakkan matanya. Yuuma, Aria, dan Ryuto datang dengan berlari sedangkan Hakuo hanya berjalan dengan langkah berat.

Masih dengan sebuah ekspresi kaget, orang yang tertembak memegang dada kirinya yang sudah berlubang terkena senjata, dia tersenyum dengan mata tertutup dengan sekeliling matanya yang menghitam, hingga akhirnya ambruk tanpa tenaga seketika.

Lui yang paling pertama mendekati sosok mayat, dengan senyuman yang tenang, tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut sudah tidak mengeluarkan satupun helaan nafas. Lui menyimpan buliran air mata yang menumpuk di matanya, hingga akhirnya terpecah menjadi deraian air mata yang menyayat hatinya yang kini tengah tercabik-cabik realisme di hadapannya.

"Luo? Luo, kau dengar aku? Luo? Jangan bercanda, hei… Luo?"

Tidak ada satupun balasan, tidak ada satupun suara ceria yang keluar lagi dari mulut orang di pangkuannya yang penuh dengan darah itu. Dengan tangan tertutup darah, Lui memegang kepalanya, meremas rambutnya dan berteriak putus asa.

Teriakannya menggema sangat menyakitkan, diikuti oleh tatapan sendu dari seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

"LUO!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 10 selesai~~

Gaya penulisan saya agak beda, lagi gak mau share apapun di awal ._.

Gadget rusak semua, laptop, hp, bejat tanpa syarat secara tiba-tiba, bahkan saya sendiri gak tahu kenapa bisa rusak, such a misfortune T_T

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	11. Chapter 11

"Dia sudah sadar bukan?"

Aku menerawang jauh pada kegelapan malam yang tertera di hadapan wajahku, ini adalah dimensi yang aku ─dan Pandora, buat bersama. Sebuah dimensi tersendiri bagi diriku untuk bisa menenangkan diri.

"Len? Akane Len? Ya, dia sudah mengingat semuanya." Ucap sosok itu.

Aku melihatnya, dia muncul dari sisi gelap dari tempat yang tidak tersinari cahaya malam tempat ku berdiri, sosok lelaki tegap dengan mata kuning, rambutnya panjang di kuncir berwarna hitam, sosoknya persis seperti Len. Lebih tepatnya,dia seperti Rei ─sebuah kesadaran yang pernah diciptakan Pandora di dalam tubuh Len dulu pada saat Pandora dan Len masih ada di dalam satu wadah.

"Benarkah begitu, Pandora? Menurutku, dia sama sekali tidak pernah terhapus ingatannya." Ucapku, sarkasme.

"Hoo? Kenapa kau bisa berargumen demikian? Oh iya, jangan panggil aku Pandora, kau bisa panggil aku Raphael, aku agak risih mendengar panggilan itu."

Aku tersenyum kecil sesaat, aku dan Raphael ─yang notabene adalah Pandora itu sendiri, sedang berpisah untuk saat ini, Raphael membuat wadah sendiri untuk dirinya yang berbentuk seperti Rei, yang pernah aku dan Len kenal.

"Walau kau mungkin lebih lama bersama dengan Len, tapi aku lebih tahu sifatnya dibanding dirimu, aku dan dia sudah terikat secara batin, mungkin?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa dengan sangat yakin berkata bahwa dia tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dari pengaruh yang kuberikan padanya, soal kehilangan ingatannya." Ucap Raphael lagi, lebih seperti pertanyaan yang dibuat sebagai pernyataan, dia mengulang pertanyaannya barusan.

"Dia tidak pernah terpengaruh, dia bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah dipengaruhi dengan sihir mudah seperti itu, dia sudah berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat selama ini, bukankah begitu?" Jawabku, dengan sebuah senyuman picik yang sedikit terlengkung dari sudut bibirku.

Raphael tertawa keras, dia bahkan sempat menyeka air mata dari sudut matanya, dia kemudian menahan tawanya sejenak, menekannya, hingga akhirnya kembali ke wajah yang selalu ia perlihatkan padaku, wajah sombong.

"Hmm… Mungkin memang benar katamu, ya kita tidak pernah tahu, apakah Akane Len, pernah hilang ingatan atau tidak. Apakah Akane Len berpura-pura soal kehilangan ingatan atau tidak."

Kemudian Pandora berbalik membelakangiku, dia berjalan menjauhiku sambil melambaikan tangan santai, dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, tepat menatap wajahku, dengan sebuah senyuman remeh, ia berkata padaku.

"Baiklah, berbuatlah sesukamu setelah ini, aku masih ada urusan, dua jam lagi, kita akan pergi ke salah satu _dungeon_ untuk memantau keadaan, bersiap-siaplah."

Dengan sebuah perkataan yang sarkastik, dia kembali menghilang ke kegelapan malam, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, aku kembali menatap langit dengan ekspresi sendu. Kenapa aku bisa berakhir di sisi Pandora? Kenapa Len tidak bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan? Kenapa dunia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan? Kenapa… Kenapa, akhirnya kami saling menjauh dan bermusuhan, di dalam kehancuran yang seharusnya bisa kita ─aku dan Len─ cegah bersama?

Aku hanya bisa terus mengiangkan hal tersebut di dalam pikiranku, hingga akhirnya tatapanku terjatuh pada salah satu bintang yang tertera pada langit malam kala itu, hanya satu bintang, tapi aku merasa, bintang itu sama seperti diriku. Menunjukan kalau, dirinya merasakan kesendirian yang amat sangat.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 11: Why you can't understand?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Waktu terus bergilir, aku hanya bisa terdiam meratapi malam tanpa awan yang sedang menerjang keadaan. Aku adalah Kagamine Rin, yang seharusnya sudah bernama Akane Rin. Aku adalah istri sah dari seorang Kagamine Len ─seorang penakluk _dungeon_ yang sekarang menjadi musuh terbesarku.

Mungkin banyak orang yang bertanya.

'Kenapa Rin memihak Pandora? Si pembawa kehancuran, dia yang menghancurkan dunia bukan?'

Bahkan tidak sedikit dari kalian yang juga menanyakan hal itu. Aku yakin, setiap orang memiliki argumennya masing-masing, aku juga yakin setiap orang memiliki keyakinan masing-masing, begitupula aku. Aku memiliki keyakinan yang kupercaya, sebuah keyakinan dimana, aku dan Len, bisa menciptakan dunia tanpa pertikaian, dunia tanpa pertengkaran. Bukan, ini bukan yang seperti _Kiyoteru_, ingin lakukan, mengubah kesadaran setiap orang agar patuh dalam satu aturan, aku dan Len ingin semua orang bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan mendukung kami dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam.

Aku menghela nafas berat, sudah lama sekali aku mengenal Pandora, sudah sangat lama, hingga akhirnya dia memberontak dari tubuh Len dan mengatakan, bahwa dia akan mengubah dunia yang kacau ini, dunia yang berisi kebohongan, dunia yang berisi doktrin palsu menuju ke dalam dunia yang dia akan ciptakan, sebuah kebenaran abadi yang seharusnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Malam itu, aku sedang terdiam di balkon, malam saat Pandora memberontak dari pihak manusia dan secara terang-terangan menantang manusia. Len ada di sampingku, dia sedang duduk tanpa berkata sepatah kata apapun.

"Rin…" Panggilnya.

"Apa kau yakin, kalau yang dikatakan Pandora adalah benar?" Ucapnya saat itu.

Aku masih sangat ingat apa yang kujawab, aku ingat dengan kalimat yang menjadi penjelas dari pertanyaan yang Len tujukan kepadaku, saat itu, aku tersenyum lembut, dengan tatapan polos dan juga gesture yang sengaja ku tunjukan kepada Len, sebuah senyuman manis dengan mata terpejam dan juga badan condong ke arah Len.

"Tentu saja itu salah! Aku yakin, apa yang sudah Len usahakan adalah yang terbaik! Aku percaya, kalau apa yang Len ingin capai, adalah harapan dari seluruh umat manusia dan _youkai_, tidak peduli mereka jahat atau baik, karena pada dasarnya, baik dan jahat itu relatif, ketika mereka mau mendengarkan dan mengerti apa yang Len inginkan, mereka juga pasti akan mendukungmu, sama seperti yang ku lakukan untukmu sekarang ini!"

Len tersenyum pahit, aku dalam hati sangat yakin, sekeras apapun aku berusaha menghiburnya, satu atau dua patah kalimat tidak akan bisa segampang itu mengembalikan semangatnya.

Len hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, dengan wajah yang masih terlihat pucat, dia meletakan tangannya di kepalaku, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

PLUK!

"Hahaha… Aku mengerti apa yang kau ingin coba sampaikan, aku berharap kalau itu benar-benar terjadi." Ucapnya lirih dengan sebuah tawa hambar.

Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya memikirkan dengan keras perkataan Pandora, apa benar kalau dunia yang sedang ingin kami berdua ─tidak, kami semua termasuk Miku, Kaito, ibu dan yang lain ingin bangun, adalah sesuatu yang sepenuhnya benar?

Sementara, aku tetap berada di samping Len, berusaha untuk terus berada di dekatnya agar dia mau atau paling tidak, sedikit kembali ke dirinya yang semula, Len yang bersemangat, Len yang tidak mengenal kata menyerah.

Satu jam berlalu, Len tertidur di kursi balkon dengan kepala yang bersandar di pundak ku, aku yang masih terjaga, melebarkan kursi untuk Len dan membiarkannya tertidur dengan nyenyak sambil mengambil selimut dan menyelimutinya untuk mencegah udara dingin menyerang tubuh Len.

Aku bangkit dari posisiku setelah mencium kening Len lembut, masih dengan perasaan ragu, aku pergi berjalan keluar pada tengah malam waktu itu. Malam sangat menusuk, bukan hanya hawa dinginnya, tapi juga perasaan akan adanya orang yang sedang mengawasimu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, yang serasa membuat dirimu tidak bisa tenang walau hanya untuk sesaat.

Aku terus berjalan di sebuah taman di halaman rumah dengan suara yang kecil, sambil bersenandung lembut, aku terus mengitari halaman perlahan, mengelus beberapa kuncuk bunga indah yang bisa ku lihat dengan telapan tanganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, intuisiku benar, perasaan seperti diawasi tersebut terealisasi bagaikan benar-benar diawasi, aku memasang sikap waspada, kalau-kalau ada orang tidak dikenal menyergapku dari arah entah itu dimana dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku.

Suara semak-semak tergesek semakin jelas, aku menoleh ke belakang sebagai tempat suara tersebut berasal. Saat itulah aku, dengan tatapan tidak percaya, melihat sosok Rei tengah berdiri diam di sana, seolah menyapaku untuk sebuah reuni yang telah lama tidak terjadi.

"Hei…"

"Rei? Kaukah itu?" Ucapku.

Pupil matanya menjadi kuning, membuatku memasang kecurigaan berlebih, aku sudah menaruh tanganku di ujung gagang pisau belati yang ada di pinggangku, siap untuk menariknya jikalau orang di depanku ini menyerang tiba-tiba, tapi yang kudapatkan adalah sebuah perkataan kecil diiringi suara tawa samar yang belum pernah ku dengar sebelumnya.

"Kagamine Rin, kau tidak mengenali siapa aku? Aku Raphael, akulah Pandora yang berkata pada kalian akan mencegah kalian mengatur dunia seenaknya menuju arah yang tidak benar." Ucapnya berani.

Aku langsung membelalakan mataku, dengan sigap aku langsung menarik belatiku dengan tujuan menerjang orang itu ─dan menusuknya seketika, tapi tanganku berhenti bergerak, seluruh lingkungan yang ada di dalam jarak pandangku berubah total menjadi sebuah dataran yang tengah bergejolak seperti ombak.

Perubahan dimensi, pikirku. Aku yakin Pandora yang melakukan semua ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ssst… Bisakah kau mendengarnya? Suara orang-orang yang putus asa akan ketidak adilan dunia?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku yang awalnya tidak mengerti, mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh, seperti suara orang yang mengoceh tanpa henti dengan nada putus asa, semakin lama semakin banyak dan semakin banyak terdengar, membuat telingaku berdengung.

Aku muak, ingin sekali rasanya aku menutup telingaku karena mendengar banyak suara yang bercampur tidak jelas ini, tapi tanganku masih tidak bisa digerakkan, membuatku menunjukan wajah kesakitan sambil terus memejamkan mata.

Satu detik kemudian, semua suara itu hilang, sirna tanpa bekas. Dengan memberanikan diri, aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling, sebuah kegelapan kosong, sebuah kegelapan yang aku baru pertama kali ini lihat dan rasakan dengan sejelas ini.

"Kau sudah mendengar semuanya bukan? Suara-suara itu, suara keputus asaan yang tercipta karena tindakan kalian mengatur dunia seenaknya?" Ucap suara itu ─Pandora, tepat seperti di samping telingaku.

"Biar kukatakan padamu…"

"… Aku sudah hidup lebih lama dari kalian, kalian kira sudah berapa kali aku melihat hal ini, perubahan yang dipaksakan yang akhirnya mengarah kepada kediktatoran. Kalian kira sudah berapa lama aku menahan rasa muak karena melihat manusia dengan egoisme yang tinggi berani-beraninya mengatur dunia seakan dunia ada di dalam genggaman mereka?" Lanjut Pandora.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kepedihan yang selalu kurasakan dari semua ini, apa kau tidak mengerti? Hatiku selalu mencelos kesakitan setiap hal yang sama terulang lagi? Aku selalu menangis dalam diam setiap ada kekerasan yang tercipta atas kesemena-menaan manusia dan _youkai_, aku sudah hidup jauh sebelum manusia dan para _youkai_, aku bahkan sudah ada ketika makhluk hidup mulai menunjukan ego pertama pada diri mereka."

"Aku adalah ciptaan Tuhan, yang berguna untuk mengawasi segala tindakan makhluk hidup, khususnya yang memiliki akal seperti manusia. Ada untuk mengawasi segala gerak-gerik mereka dan menyimpulkan makhluk seperti apa mereka itu. Makhluk hidup yang memiliki akal seperti manusia dan _youkai_ sama seperti teori Probabilitas, mereka selalu berubah, tapi Tuhan pasti sudah beberapa langkah lebih jauh memprediksi itu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih ada di sini, kenapa kau tidak pergi setelah tugasmu mengawasi sudah berakhir?!" Ucapku geram, karena merasa tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini berjalan.

"Siapa yang bilang pengawasanku sudah berakhir? Aku sudah lelak untuk terus mengawasi, untuk berapa ribu tahun lagi aku harus bertindak sebagai pengawas dan memberi kekuatan kepada para manusia maupun _youkai_ yang dinilai bisa membawa perubahan pada dunia? Aku sudah lelah melakukan itu, aku sudah lelah melihat perubahan yang tidak pernah berhasil seratus persen, melihat peluang yang tidak pernah mencapai angka satu terus terjadi, berulang dan berulang. Kau pasti mengerti hal itu bukan?" Ucap Pandora, lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak, mungkin dia memang berkata benar, tapi atas dasar apa dia bisa mengatakan Len adalah pihak yang salah di sini?!

"Aku yakin! Len adalah orang yang paling tepat membawa perubahan, dia tidak akan mengecewakan satu orang pun! Memang itu butuh proses, tapi aku mohon padamu, tidak bisakah kau membantu Len lagi, dan melihat hasil akhir dari kerja keras Len selama ini sebelum kau mengatakan dia akan mengulang hal yang sama seperti para manusia dan _youkai _dulu pernah lakukan?!"

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, ruangan tempat aku berada berubah, cahaya mulai terlihat dari ujung lurus pandanganku. Hingga akhirnya aku ada di sebuah tempat, sebuah reka ulang, yang sepertinya menunjukan keegoisan Adam dan Eve (Hawa) ─sebagai manusia pertama memakan Buah Terlarang dan jatuh ke bumi.

"Inikah yang kau katakan sebagai hasil dari sebuah keegoisan?" Suara Pandora kembali muncul di dalam pikiranku.

Kemudian, dimensi berubah lagi, menunjukan hari dimana raja Iskandar yang agung (Alexander the Great) mati dalam ambisi untuk melihat laut walau hanya sekali saja.

"Inikah yang kau katakan sebagai hasil indah dari keegoisan? Kau lihat raja ini, dia membunuh banyak orang demi ambisinya, dia menguasai dan memperbudak banyak kaum hanya untuk keinginan melihat laut, sebuah alasan yang begitu kekanak-kanakan…"

Pandangan kembali berubah, dimana runtuhnya kerajaan Britania, dimana Arthuria Pendragon mati di tangan Mordred, salah satu ksatrianya sendiri.

"Inilah hasil dari sebuah keegoisan manusia, yang menyebabkan perdamaian abadi menurutmu? Yang kulihat hanyalah pemberontakan dan keegoisan yang lebih luas lagi yang tercipta dari rasa ketidak puasan!"

Kembali berubah, kini terpampang Medea, seorang penguasa sihir hitam dari mitologi Yunani, dipasung dan dibakar hidup-hidup karena menentang ajaran agama yang telah lama dipercayai rakyat Yunani.

"Aku ada dalam semua zaman! Memperhatikan seluruh tingkah laku manusia! Semua itu hanya membawa kehancuran lagi dan lagi, dan atas dasar itu, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan Akane Len adalah orang yang tepat yang membawa perdamaian bagi umat manusia?! Aku sudah mengalami semuanya, jauh sebelum kau lahir, dan kau yang bahkan belum berumur setengah abad berani berargumen tentang siapa yang benar dengan diriku yang sudah ada selama ribuan bahkan jutaan tahun?!"

Aku berpikir, kenapa dia ─Pandora, bisa begitu keras mempertahankan opininya, bagaimanapun yang dia katakan akhirnya adalah opini walau dia menunjukan berbagai macam fakta di hadapanku.

Hingga akhirnya dunia kembali berubah, menunjukan dunia yang hancur berantakan.

"Dimana ini?" Gumamku.

"Ini adalah dunia yang hancur, dunia yang akan tercipta karena seorang Akane Len."

Saat itulah otak ku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan lagi, pikiranku menggerombol kebingungan, benarkah yang dia tunjukan itu?

Benarkah apa yang dia katakana dan tunjukan kepadaku adalah hasil dari apa yang telah diperjuangkan Len selama ini? Hasil dari kerja keras Len?

"Jika kau tidak percaya, kenapa kau tidak berada di sisiku dan melihat apa yang akan Len lakukan mulai saat ini?"

"Maksudmu?" Ucapku, memastikan ajakannya.

"Aku dan kau bisa bersama-sama mengabulkan keinginan semua orang, kau selalu ingin mengabulkan keinginan orang lain bukan? Kita bisa mengabulkan keinginan seseorang yang menginginkan hal yang tidak bisa mereka capai selama hidupnya, membantu mereka yang sudah merasa kalau hal yang mereka ingin lakukan sudah tidak bisa tercapai lagi, membuat dunia bagi mereka yang terpuruk atas dunianya yang sekarang ini mereka lalui, bersama-sama." Ucap Pandora.

Aku menerawang jauh, akal sehatku kembali bekerja, setelah semua yang ia tampilkan, aku berpikir, bahwa benar apa yang Pandora katakan, aku tidak punya jaminan pasti tentang apa yang akan Len hasilkan.

Dengan berat, aku mengambil uluran tangan dari Pandora, menerima ajakannya. Sejak saat itulah, Len terbangun di pagi hari, tidak mendapatiku ada di manapun, tapi sedang berdiam di langit tempat ia pertama kali mengerjapkan matanya.

"Rin?"

"Len, maafkan aku… Tapi aku harap, kau bisa mengerti dunia yang akan aku buat mulai saat ini ─bersama Pandora."

Setelahnya, tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Len, aku menjauh kemudian menghilang dalam sebuah lubang hitam di langit tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

"Semoga kau mengerti, akan arti 'dunia' yang ingin kita ─kau, Len dan aku─ capai bersama-sama."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 11 selesai~~

Sesuai janji, saya membuat chapter khusus tentang kenapa Rin bisa memihak Pandora, mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang tidak terlalu ngena, tapi saya berharap kalau chapter ini pas seperti yang para reader inginkan. ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	12. Chapter 12

Doa dari utusan gereja terdengar di suasana sore mendung dan berangin, tubuh tanpa jiwa tergeletak dengan tenang dalam sebuah peti mati dengan senyuman pada wajahnya, memakai gaun hitam indah yang sudah dipersiapkan khusus untuk mengantar peristirahatannya.

Suasana terkesan hening, sangat hening, tidak ada satupun orang-orang yang berani berbicara atau mengobrol ke sesamanya walau untuk sesaat. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tidak menunduk meng-amini segala ucapan dari utusan gereja yang mendoakan agar tubuh rapuh tanpa jiwa itu bisa tenang tanpa penyesalan ke tempat yang sudah di janjikan Tuhan.

Ada satu orang, ya satu orang, berdiri dengan khidmat walau wajahnya tidak menunduk seperti yang lain, dia terkesan seperti orang sombong, orang yang meremehkan upacara suci yang terjadi di hadapannya karena kepala mendangak ke langit lepas dan menghiraukan segala yang diucapkan oleh sang utusan gereja.

Seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang agak gelap terus mengelus punggung dari teman perempuannya yang terus menangis walau dengan suara pelan, tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah Lui dan Ring yang tengah menghadiri pemakaman dari teman terbaik mereka, Luo Tianyi, yang hari ini dimakamkan secara kesatria di pemakaman pahlawan.

Tapi, kenapa bukan mereka berdua ─Lui dan Ring yang merasa paling sedih dengan kematian Luo Tianyi yang merupakan sahabat mereka berdua dari kecil? Kenapa lelaki yang masih menghadap langit tadi terasa seperti satu-satunya orang yang sangat terpukul karena kejadian ini?

Seorang perempuan berambut pink pucat melihat lelaki itu dengan tatapan sendu dari sampingnya, tidak salah lagi, pikir perempuan itu. Si perempuan bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan si laki-laki yang masih mendangak itu terkoyak dengan sangat menyakitkan walau bukan dia sendiri yang merasakannya.

Di balik titik senja yang seharusnya sudah terlihat, tapi tertutup awan mendung ini, si laki-laki ternyata menumpuk air mata di matanya agar tidak tumpah menuju pipinya. Alasan dia mendangak adalah agar dia tidak menangis dan terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain.

Ya, Aria merasakan itu, merasakan kepedihan Yuuma, merasakan bagaimana tidak berdayanya dirinya saat salah satu temannya mati di hadapannya tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Aria juga merasa sangat bersalah, dia yang menahan Yuuma malam itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Aria tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga merasa nyaman kala itu, dia tidak membayangkan jika ada sebuah peluru melesat dengan cepat tanpa sepengetahuannya dan membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

Tanpa ada yang sadar, Yuuma akhirnya menangis, rintik-rintik kecil hujan mulai keluar dari bumbungan warna hitam yang tertera di awan, orang-orang dengan sadar langsung berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman dan mencari tempat berteduh. Tapi tidak dengan Yuuma, dia masih terdiam, dia akhirnya menudukan kepalanya dan membiarkan rambutnya yang basah menutupi apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Poninya terjuntai berat ke bawah karena massa air, dia terus menunduk tanpa ada yang sadar kalau air matanya bersatu dengan deraian air hujan yang semakin deras.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 12: Melancholic

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan kita sekarang?"

Ryuto mengguman dengan lollipop di mulutnya, seluruh anggota divisi kini berdiam di ruangan divisi, Jormungand ditunda karena terlalu banyaknya kejadian tidak terduga yang mereka alami. Aria yang sudah pernah merasakan operasi ini, menimbun rasa penyesalan, dia tidak mengira dunia yang dia harapkan akan hancur lagi seperti dunia nyatanya dulu. Dia tidak mau itu, dia sadar, sangat sadar kalau dirinya sudah salah sejak awal, tapi tidak adakah belas kasihan yang membiarkan dirinya bisa terus tersenyum dalam kesalahan itu? Apakah memang satu kebohongan tidak akan bisa hilang kecuali tertutup oleh kebohongan lain?

"Aku dengar, beberapa jam lagi, operasi akan kembali dilaksanakan. Para petinggi menyarankan kita harus mempersiapkan mental lagi kalau tidak mau keadaan yang sama terulang." Jawab Gumi dari depan komputernya, dia berbalik dengan kursi putarnya dan membetulkan frame kacamatanya.

"Kemana Yuuma?" Hal itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulut Aria, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya karena Yuuma tidak ada di dekatnya.

"Lui sedang menenangkan Ring, dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak tadi malam. Sedangkan Yuuma masih belum kembali, mungkin dia masih di pemakaman. Hakuo… Entahlah… Aku sudah agak lama tidak melihat orang itu." Jawab Ryuto.

Aria mengesampingkan soal Yuuma sementara, Hakuo? Hakuo menghilang? Bukankah itu berarti dia sedang ada di suatu tempat yang tidak ingin kami semua ketahui? Besar kemungkinan dia melaporkan apa yang dia lihat kepada Pandora ─kepada Rin, itulah yang dipikirkan Aria.

Aria keluar dari ruang divisi tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Ryuto dan Gumi saling menatap kemudian keduanya saling menggendikan bahu bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang salah dengan dunia ini?" Yuuma menggumam masih di bawah naungan hujan.

Yuuma masih terdiam, dia tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Tanpa menyeka air matanya yang masih mengalir bersamaan air hujan yang menempel di wajahnya, Yuuma tiba-tiba menarik pedangnya dan bersikap waspada.

'Aura ini, aku kenal siapa yang memilikinya.'

Yuuma terus berputar melihat sekelilingnya, melihat dengan sangat waspada apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dari salah satu sisi yang Yuuma tidak lihat, muncul sebuah siluet seseorang yang membuat air hujan jatuh berbelok.

"Aku merasakanmu, Akane Len,"

Siluet itu semakin terlihat jelas, sangat jelas hingga akhirnya tubuh yang nyata terlihat darinya. Len akhirnya tertangkap di iris mata Yuuma, keduanya bertemu dalam keheningan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah berjanji bukan? Aku akan menghancurkan kalian satu persatu?" Jawab Len.

Mendengar hal itu, Yuuma langsung menangkap maksud Len. Orang ini… Orang ini… Dia yang menembak Luo…

"Kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Len lagi.

Len hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi setelahnya. Yuuma tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali langsung menerjang Len dengan teriakan nyaring

"Uwoh!"

*Trang* Suara tajam dari pedang beradu terdengar sangat nyaring, walau dalam keadaan hujan deras, tidak ada material apapun yang bisa menghalangi pergerakan lincah mereka.

Yuuma menarik pedangnya satu persatu, mulai dari tebasan diagonal dari kiri atas ke kanan bawah, mengeluarkan suara sayatan udara yang sangat kencang walau Len bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Berlanjut pada teknik berayun beruntun dua pedang, kemudian pedangnya berayun horizontal dari kanan dan kiri, seperti gerakan ular yang menutup katup mulutnya dengan taring yang tajam, menyadari kalau Len akan sulit menghindar, Yuuma menambahkan kecepatan tebasannya.

*Crash*

"Apa?"

Len menahan kedua pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya, melihat hal tersebut, Yuuma mundur dua langkah, dia mengendurkan pegangan pedangnya dengan tatapan kurang percaya.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu?"

Len mengeluarkan senjata yang biasa ia bawa, Mastermune.

"Kau ingat kan? Aroma pedang yang pernah mengalahkanmu?"

Len menaikan pedangnya vertical di atas kepalanya, dalam satu hentakan, Len menghilang ke dalam kegelapan. Daerah yang masih tergenang air hujan membuat suara langkah Len terdengar jelas oleh Yuuma, terlebih hujan yang masih agak deras juga menambahkan indicator keberadaan Len dengan air-air yang tertarik ke arah dimana Len bergerak.

Yuuma masih terus memicingkan matanya, berusaha untuk melihat darimana Len akan menyerang. Dalam satu hentakan mata, Yuuma menaruh pedang di belakang punggungnya dan menimbulkan suara nyaring dari dua bilah besi yang beradu.

"Reflekmu bagus, kau mengejekku?" Ucap Len.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengejekmu, aku mengutukmu." Balas Yuuma.

Kedua buah iris berbeda warna saling bertemu, dalam satu picingan mata, keduanya terbaur dalam irama hujan. Suara pedang saling beradu terdengar dimana-mana, gerakan dari mereka berdua terlihat seperti dua buah capung yang saling menari menghindari butiran-butiran hujan. Yuuma mengeluarkan delapan pedang lengkap dengan rantainya, sedangkan Len membelah Mastermune menjadi dua bilah yang berbeda ukuran. Mulai dari tebasan vertical, tusukan diagonal, untaian gerakan cahaya dari ujung pedang yang mereka pegang terlihat seperti cahaya laser yang menari senang di tengah udara.

"Memangnya kau sehebat ini ya?" Len mengatakan dengan nada sarkatis.

"Mana ku tahu?" Jawab Yuuma tidak kalah sarkatis.

Keduanya terus beradu pedang hingga bunyi suara tumpul terdengar dari salah satu bilah pedang yang beradu, salah satu pedang Yuuma patah karena hantaman yang terlalu sering. Membuat Yuuma berhenti menyerang dan lebih focus bertahan. Walau begitu, Len tidak melanjutkan serangan walaupun dia bisa saja menang dengan mudah.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Jika aku mengeluarkan kemampuanku sedikit lebih banyak lagi, kau pasti sudah kalah dari tadi, pedang-pedangmu tidak memiliki nilai, tidak memiliki apa yang disebut 'memori', aku tidak merasakan adanya sinkron jiwa dalam seranganmu. Polamu terlalu mudah dibaca." Ucap Len.

"Siapa yang minta diceramahi olehmu?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak menceramahimu, aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya, aku tahu pedang-pedang itu bukanlah pedangmu yang sebenarnya."

Yuuma memicingkan matanya. Darimana dia tahu? Pikir Yuuma. Yuuma hanya terus menatap Len penuh arti, apakah Len yang ada di depannya ini benarkah Len, atau bukan.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Kenapa kau menghancurkan kehidupanku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah kepadamu?" Yuuma tiba-tiba melancarkan banyak pertanyaan, yang hanya dijawab senyuman dari Len.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ini lupa atau kau ini bodoh, tapi aku sudah pernah katakan, kalau apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hanyalah palsu, kau dibohongi oleh perempuan bernama Aria itu, kau berada di dalam dunia palsu bernama _dungeon_, dunia yang asli sudahlah hancur dan aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang bertugas menghancurkan _dungeon_ untuk kembali menyeimbangkan dunia, dari Pandora…"

Yuuma tertohok, Aria berbohong? _Dungeon_? Dunia yang asli? Pandora?

Kepala Yuuma langsung terngiang pada kata yang terakhir, Pandora, kata itu adalah kata yang sepertinya pernah dia dengar, entah dimana. Dia merasa kalau Pandora adalah kata yang penting yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia lupakan, tapi apa alasannya kenapa dia tidak boleh lupa itu?

Yuuma memegangi kepalanya, Len tersenyum, karena merasa rencananya untuk membuat Yuuma mengetahui yang sebenarnya berhasil. Tapi, Yuuma tidak menghiraukan perkataan Len, dia malah mengatakan hal lain sebagai kalimat yang pertama kali dia ucapkan setelah kebenaran dari Len yang mengejutkan.

"Walau begitu, kenapa kau menghancurkan kehidupanku?" Tanya Yuuma tanpa ekspresi.

Senyuman di wajah Len menghilang, menjadi sebuah guratan kemarahan di wajahnya yang semula rileks. Dia mengerang marah mendengar perkataan Yuuma, apa katanya? Menghancurkan kehidupannya?

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud menghancurkan kehidupan! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan! Kau tidak akan pernah merasakan rasanya ditinggal orang yang paling kau sayangi! Karena pada dasarnya kau itu sudah mati! Kau hanyalah mayat yang dihidupkan kembali! Nyawamu palsu! Kau tidak bernilai apa-apa di dunia ini yang sudah hancur ini!"

Len marah habis-habisan mendengar perkataan Yuuma, Yuuma tidak bisa membalas. Beberapa detik dihabiskan dalam keheningan. Yuuma kembali membuka mulutnya walau dia belum sempat berkata apa-apa karena Len menyela perkataannya.

"Ternyata tidak ada gunanya untuk membuatmu memusuhi perempuan itu, Aria. Kau hanyalah boneka Pandora, tidak lebih. Tidak ada artinya lagi aku membiarkanmu hidup, kau hanyalah produk gagal." Ucap Len.

Ketika Len mengatakan hal itu, Len tertohok ketika kembali mengingat masa lalunya, masa kecilnya berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Dia juga pernah merasakan bagaimana dikatai seperti itu, ya, oleh Kiyoteru, orang yang pernah menjadikannya bahan eksperimen untuk waktu yang lama, yang dengan seenaknya mengambil kehidupan Len dan membuang Len ketika sudah dianggap produk gagal.

Len mengganti senjatanya, membawa dua pedang emas dan hitam kelam di kedua tangannya, Excalibur dan Durandal. Memakai zirah Odin sebagai pelengkap, dia berjalan dengan langkah berat ke arah Yuuma.

"Mati kau…"

*Sring* *Trang*

Len tidak sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi, tapi dari yang dia bisa tangkap, dia dihempaskan walau tidak menimbulkan luka apapun oleh Yuuma. Dia hanya sadar, Yuuma sempoat menggunakan bilah besi pedangnya yang rata untuk memukul perut Len dengan gerakan seperti mengayunkan tongkat baseball, tapi dia tidak ingat kenapa kekuatannya bisa sangat besar hingga menghempaskan dirinya sendir.. Hujan sudah reda, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dipegang Yuuma di tangannya. Sebuah pedang, tidak… Itu terlalu besar untuk disebut pedang biasa, sebuah mighty sword, tidak bisa dibilang buster sword karena ukurannya lebih kecil dari buster sword. Len sadar, tipe pedang itu zweihander karena besarnya yang tidak biasa, mengharuskan pemiliknya menggunakan dua tangan untuk bisa mengayunkan pedang itu dengan leluasa.

"Rhinocence, senjata kebanggaanku." Ucap Yuuma singkat.

Len bisa melihat, luka sayatan di dada Yuuma hasil dari tebasan yang tidak sepenuhnya kena milik Len yang terhempas, luka itu menutup dengan cepat dibalik bekas sayatan yang merobek baju Yuuma, Len melihatnya dengan mata telanjang, dia melihat regenerasi Yuuma yang melewati batas regenerasi _youkai_ sekalipun.

"Makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Len.

"Kau juga makhluk apa?" Tanya Yuuma balik.

Keduanya menatap dengan tatapan tajam, hingga Yuuma kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku adalah hasil biogenetic dari manusia dan _youkai_, dari seorang _youkai_ istimewa yang bernama 'Fallen Angel', jika memang kau sudah hidup lama, kau seharusnya tahu apa itu. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya, kalau aku bukan _youkai_, aku adalah setengah _youkai_, dan sepertinya… Kau juga sama, aku sudah pernah merasakan ini dari lama."

Len terdiam, Fallen Angel, itu adalah _youkai_ bersayap mengerikan yang pernah muncul di dunia sebelum kedua dunia, dunia manusia dan _youkai_ berantakan oleh Pandora. Len menghabiskan waktu dua tahun bersama Rin dan yang lain untuk menangkap _youkai_ itu dan berhasil menangkapnya kemudian menyerahkan jasadnya kepada pihak yang lebih tinggi, dan pernah mendapat informasi kalau ada percobaan genetika menggunakan gen _youkai_ istimewa tersebut. Len baru sadar, kalau anak ini adalah hasil percobaan tersebut, dia tidak pernah melihat hasil percobaan itu langsung, tapi dia langsung sadar begitu mendengar pernyataan dari Yuuma sendiri.

"Ya, aku sama. Aku juga telah mengerti makhluk apa dirimu, jadi itu alasannya, kenapa kau tetap bisa beregenarsi tanpa hawa khas dari dunia _youkai_, _yume_. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?" Menghilangkan pikiran berlebih, Len menanyakan hal yang sedaritadi tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia tetap penasaran, dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, kenapa dia menyembunyikannya selama ini?

"Pandora, bisa kau jelaskan itu padaku?"

Len menghela nafas, walau ini agak jauh dari tujuannya di awal, paling tidak hasilnya sama. Len sudah bisa tahu kalau Yuuma akan meminta Len untuk menjelaskan Pandora, kemudian Yuuma akan kebingungan, Len bisa memprediksi kalau Yuuma akan menjadi orang yang berbeda setelah fase kebingungan yang akan dia alami setelah ini. Ya, Len bisa memprediksi kalau Yuuma akan balik memusuhi teman-temannya, khususnya Aria.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengingatnya sendiri."

Len mendekati Yuuma tanpa aura melukai sama sekali, Yuuma terdiam dan tidak melawan, ketika tangan Len menyentuh dada Yuuma. Yuuma langsung merasakan distorsi ruang dan waktu dalam pikirannya.

Semuanya terulang, mulai dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Pandora, hingga saat dia dihilangkan ingatannya. Semuanya berulang seperti kaset rusak dalam otaknya. Yuuma mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang kepalanya, dengan wajah penuh keringat dia terbata mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa… Apa ini nyata?"

"Menurutmu?"

Yuuma tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, mengingat kenyataan kalau yang dikatakan Len ternyata benar, membuat Yuuma kehilangan akal, dan yang paling parah adalah, kenyataan kalau Aria benar-benar membohonginya. Dia benar-benar mayat hidup, zombie… Dia benar-benar sudah pernah mati, dia benar-benar dihidupkan kembali.

Pemikiran Yuuma terus berputar pada hal-hal itu, Yuuma melepas pedangnya, menghilangkan wujud fisik pedangnya ketika menyentuh tanah. Dia terdiam, kemudian berlari dan berlari dengan panik, menjauhi Len yang sudah mengerti akan kejadian ini jika Len mengembalikan ingatan Yuuma. Dengan tatapan kosong, Len melihat Yuuma menjauh.

Di sisi lain, jantung Aria berdetak keras, merasakan firasat buruk yang tidak biasa. Dia akhirnya berlari ke tempat pemakaman, dan melihat keadaan yang porak poranda, membuat kaki Aria lemas dan jatuh terduduk dengan mata yang menunjukan siratan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya semakin rumit ya?" Ucap Raphael, di dimensinya sendiri, baru pulang dari salah satu _dungeon._

Rin terdiam, dan terus terdiam sambil berpikir keras.

"Len, kenapa kau tetap keras kepala?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 12 selesai!

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya kemana fict ini sebenarnya akan berjalan, di sini sudah sampai tahap dimana Yuuma akan melakukan… Hal itu pokoknya #PLAK

Chapter depan adalah chapter khusus kenapa Yuuma bisa terlahir, jadi akan flashback agak jauh, ini seperti side story yang menceritakan Yuuma dan 'Fallen Angel' yang disebutkan Yuuma barusan ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	13. Chapter 13

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Nafasku terengah sembari aku berlari kencang dibawah langit yang masih sedikit mendung, belum ada tanda-tanda matahari akan bersinar lagi untuk menyambut sore hari yang semakin lama menuju malam. Di atas aspal basah penuh dengan genangan air, aku kalut, tidak tahu harus berlari kemana dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Aku selalu mengingat sesuatu, hal yang tidak pernah kulupakan walaupun sesuatu yang dipanggil Pandora itu, pernah menghapus ingatanku. Aku selalu memendam ingatan itu di dalam alam bawah sadar ku yang terdalam, menyegelnya dengan kekuatan dan segenap perasaan yang kumiliki, berharap kalau suatu hari aku bisa melupakannya dan memulai ingatan baru yang penuh warna.

Orang itu, Akane Len, membuka segel ingatanku yang pernah dikunci oleh Pandora, tapi secara tidak langsung, ingatan yang kupendam sendiri selama ini juga ikut terpancing keluar karena emosiku yang amburadul. Ingatan saat aku masih berada di dalam lab gelap penuh suasana mengerikan, keadaannya sangat mencekam, bahkan orang-orang disana mungkin tidak memiliki perasaan.

Aku, Yuuki Yuuma, pernah didekap di dalam lab untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian hingga aku berumur 12 tahun. Walau aku bilang pernah melupakannya, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya terlupakan, saat Nishino Aria ─yang notabene adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling memiliki arti dalam hidupku, membuat _dungeon_ dan membangkitkan diriku sekali lagi, dia mungkin menanamkan ingatan bahagia dalam diriku, aku mengingat kalau masa kecilku sangatlah menyenangkan, aku punya keluarga yang hangat, orang tuaku sangat baik, aku sekolah di sekolah yang selalu penuh warna, prestasiku selalu membuat orang tuaku bangga, bahkan ingatan kalau aku masuk ke dalam akademi Lancelot dengan nilai yang membanggakan atas usahaku sendiri.

Aku baru sadar, itu semua hanya ingatan palsu ketika Len melepas seluruh segel ingatan yang ada di dalam jiwaku, termasuk segel yang kubuat sendiri. Jiwaku dipermainkan oleh dia ─Nishino Aria. Dia memendam lebih dalam lagi ingatan bahwa masa kecilku tidaklah menyenangkan, tentang aku pernah didekam di dalam lab dengan keadaan menyedihkan dan juga disiksa untuk waktu yang lama dengan segala macam percobaan. Aku sebenarnya bersyukur bahwa andaikan aku tidak masuk ke dalam masalah ini dan mengetahui kebenarannya tentang dunia asli yang sudah hancur dan juga Aria yang ternyata adalah seorang yang membuat perjanjian dengan makhluk yang tidak ku ketahui untuk membuat sebuah dunia baru. Dengan kata lain, jika aku tidak tahu semua itu dan tetap menjalani hidup di sini denga damai, mungkin aku akan hidup bahagia selamanya di dalam _dungeon_ ini hingga menua, mati, dan mungkin dihidupkan lagi oleh Aria, aku akan melupakan semua kenangan buruk itu selamanya.

Tapi itu salah, itu salah besar, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan semua itu, semua itu adalah bagian yang membentuk harga diriku dan juga diriku sendiri. Setelah semua ingatan asliku kembali ke permukaan, aku sadar, aku tidak punya orang tua, aku sebatang kara, aku dimasukkan ke dalam akademi untuk dilatih menjadi militer yang nantinya kekuatanku akan digunakan sebagai senjata biogenetika milik Jepang. Aku bahkan ingat kalau bukan karena eksperimen itu, mungkin aku sudah mati dan tidak bernyawa bahkan hidup sampai umur 17 tahun.

Di sinilah aku, Yuusei Yuuma, dalam dilemma, dalam keadaan dimana aku benar-benar dibodohi sampai ke akar-akarnya. Sebenarnya bukan ingatan menyedihkan itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa kenangan masa kecilku selalu berusaha kupendam, tapi ada hal lain… _Fallen Angel_, makhluk yang genetikanya hidup di dalam tubuhku, walau sedikit dia selalu punya kesadaran untuk mengambil alih tubuhku, untuk membuatku menjadi boneka sepenuhnya, menjadi makhluk tanpa adab yang hanya memiliki keinginan hidup untuk membunuh…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 13: Satisfied, Not Satisfied

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku tidak pernah mengeluh tentang masa kecilku, aku tidak pernah memberontak dari apa yang orang-orang lakukan kepadaku. Aku hanya selalu bersyukur bahwa Tuhan masih memberiku kehidupan walau takdir dalam diriku tidak ada yang bisa ku banggakan. _Fallen Angel_, semenjak genetikanya menunjang hidupku, aku memiliki ingatan-ingatan yang dimiliki makhluk itu juga. Aku merasa bahwa apa yang ada di dalam ingatan itu bukanlah _Fallen Angel _ itu sendiri, tapi diriku, serasa aku sendirilah yang mereka sebut _Fallen Angel_.

.

.

.

Di malam yang ramai dimana lalu lintas masih sangat ramai, di dalam sebuah gang sempit, seorang perempuan meronta-ronta tanpa suara, berteriak sakit tanpa ada satupun yang menolong, lehernya sudah tergigit dan tercabik sesuatu, seperti ditarik oleh taring yang sangat kuat. Perutnya sudah tidak berbentuk, isinya bahkan sampai tidak bisa dikenali lagi, matanya mendelik kuat, tapi tidak ada jiwa yang bersinar di dalamnya.

Di depan jasad itu, ada sebuah tubuh yang mirip dengan manusia, tapi salah satu tangannya seperti monster, ya monster… Dia memiliki sepasang sayap besar yang terlihat akan mendekapmu jika kau mendekatinya. Dia masih terus menguyah potongan daging demi daging, terus mengunyah seakan-akan itu makanan terenak yang pernah dia makan. Cahaya dari lampu kendaraan berulang kali menyorot cepat gang sempit itu, memperlihatkan wujud sepenuhnya dari makhluk tidak berperasaan yang memakan jasad manusia yang sebelumnya hidup itu.

Matanya merah di satu sisi, sisi lainnya tidak berbentuk, seperti meleleh dan hancur. Wajahnya yang setengah memiliki rupa manusia tidak memiliki tatapan hangat, yang ada hanya tatapan buas dan tidak berperasaan. Tubuhnya lengkap mulai dari badan, tangan , bahkan kaki, tapi di bagian kanan dari seluruh tubuhnya, kondisinya sama seperti wajahnya, seakan itu meleleh dan hancur tidak terbentuk dengan rapih. Dia tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali sepotong kain yang melilit pinggangnya sampai sekitar paha agak ke bawah. Dadanya bidang, menandakan dia laki-laki, walau sepertinya dia tidak memperdulikan kelaminnya sendiri.

"Ingin… Masih… Ingin… Makan…"

Gumamnya di dalam kegelapan malam, satu kedipan cahaya menyinari gang itu sekali lagi, setelahnya sosok itu menghilang tanpa bekas bersama tubuh yang tergeletak tidak karuan bentuknya.

* * *

BRAK!

"Apa?! Ada mayat tidak di kenal?!"

"Iya, bahkan tubuhnya tidak berbentuk. Jasad itu adalah manusia, mungkin rumor itu benar."

Orang yang sempat menggebrak meja tadi terlihat berpikir, tapi kemudian dia bergumam, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Fallen Angel_, jadi _youkai_ bersayap yang merupakan legenda itu benar-benar ada?"

"Mungkin iya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lagi lebih jauh tentang semua ini. Kita perlu mencari penyebabnya langsung."

"Baiklah, kirim regu dengan anggota 3 orang, buat dan sebarkan sebanyak yang kita bisa di seluruh penjuru negara bagian, kalau perlu gunakan tenaga dari pasukan khusus, kita akan melakukan patrol kota mulai malam ini, tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan pos nya sebelum jam 7 pagi!"

Orang yang diperintah membungkukan badannya, memberi hormat pada si pemberi perintah. Pintu tertutup perlahan hampir tanpa suara. Orang yang menaruh tangannya terlipat di atas meja menghela nafas berat, dia adalah Akane Len yang waktu itu masih berumur 29 tahun, masih mengemban tugas sebagai kepala divisi keamanan gabungan _youkai_ dan manusia di Jepang yang belum lama ini membentuk negaranya menjadi serikat. Len tidak bisa berhenti menghela nafas berat terus menerus, hingga dia bergumam.

"Masalah apa lagi yang harus ku hadapi kali ini?"

* * *

"Kejar makhluk itu! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

Banyak cahaya lampu sorot mencoba terus menyinari setiap sudut dan sisi gedung-gedung pencakar langit pada malam itu, siluet bayangan yang bergerak sangat cepat belum bisa sepenuhnya tertangkap indra penglihatan, membuat makin banyak keributan karena tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

Para masyarakat ditenangkan, tapi kepanikan tidak bisa ditekan sepenuhnya, Len dan Kaito masih terus mengejar makhluk yang dia duga sebagai penyebab pembunuhan sadis sudah lama ini, sudah dua tahun Len mencoba memecahkan kasus ini, tapi dia selalu pulang dengan tangan hampa, semua rencananya selalu gagal, ya… Selalu gagal untuk menangkap _Fallen Angel_.

"Kemana dia?! Kau melihatnya Kaito?!"

"Aku sempat melihat bayangan yang menuju ke arah sana." Ucap Kaito tenang sambil menunjuk arah barat dengan jari telunjuknya.

Len mengangguk, dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang, melihat dua partnernya yang lain untuk memberi instruksi.

"Rin dan Miku, kalian pergilah duluan ke blok C-1, tenangkan keadaan di sana, kami akan langsung mengejar makhluk ini, kali ini… Kali ini kami pasti akan berhasil menangkapnya!"

"Len, jangan terlalu gegabah! Bagaimana jika kemampuannya di luar yang kita bayangkan? Kau sendiri belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengannya!" Ucap Rin khawatir, Miku hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan kurang yakin.

Len menggeleng, dia memegang lengan kiri atasnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan menepuknya beberapa kali sambil memasang wajah meyakinkan.

"Tenang! Aku sudah mengunci seluruh sudut kota! Dia tidak akan bisa kabur! Aku yang terkuat! Apa kau lupa? Jangan ragukan itu!" Ucap Len dengan wajah tersenyum lebar.

Rin hanya bisa berwajah masam, merasa nasihatnya kurang diperhatikan, akhirnya dia mengangguk walau dengan sedikit rasa enggan. Menoleh ke arah Kaito, Len kembali mengejar makhluk yang mereka pastikan adalah _Fallen Angel_ dengan kecepatan penuh.

Di atap sebuah gedung, Len dan Kaito bisa melihat, makhluk yang mereka kejar selama ini membawa jasad dari salah satu pasukannya, dia menggigitnya liar dan tanpa perasaan, rahang kuatnya mengunyah tanpa hambatan. Merasa acara makannya diganggu, si makhluk menoleh ke arah Len dan Kaito dengan tampang gahar seakan kedua bola matanya akan keluar dari tempatnya saat itu juga.

"Mengerikan…" Ucap Kaito masam.

Len mengeluarkan senjatanya, dia mengeluarkan pedang Ultima, menerjang sosok tubuh mengerikan itu dengan teriakan kencang kala malam itu…

* * *

"Kami titipkan dia kepadamu, semoga bisa menjadi bahan penelitian yang bagus untuk kalian."

Kaito menjabat tangan seorang berpakaian serba putih dengan celana kulit hitam, jas labnya melambai-lambai mengikut gerakan naik turun tangannya yang membahas jabatan dari Kaito.

"Terima kasih, kami yakin, pengorbanan kalian akan menjadi penemuan bioteknologi baru bagi Jepang. Sampaikan salam kami juga pada pahlawan, Akane Len, berkat kerja kerasnyalah kami bisa mendapatkan sampel yang bagus." Ucap orang itu dengan senyuman.

Sudah dua bulan sejak pertarungan penentuan, setelah pagi, Len akhirnya bisa mengalahkan _Fallen Angel_, tapi tidak membunuhnya dengan memotong seluruh alat gerak makhluk itu dan menusuk perutnya. Regenerasi _Fallen Angel_ sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari regenerasi luka gen _Beast Tamer_ yang dimiliki Len, membuat pertarungan sempat berjalan alot untuk beberapa jam. Kini Len masih terbaring di rumah sakit, luka-luka fisiknya mungkin sudah sembuh, tapi pihak rumah sakit bersikeras membuat Len tetap di sana karena ingin menstabilkan mental Len, mereka bilang Len terlalu terobsesi dengan makhluk itu, _Fallen Angel_, dan tidak bisa menekan emosinya yang suka naik secara tiba-tiba. Len menjadi begini karena perkataan _Fallen Angel_ di akhir ketika dia dalam di posisi ditusuk oleh pedang Len.

"Kau… Kau… Kau bukanlah pahlawan… Pembunuh… Kau… Pembunuh."

.

.

.

Aku memiliki sebuah ingatan, mungkin ini ingatan yang dimiliki oleh makhluk di dalam tubuhku. Ingatan menyakitkan dimana dia dikejar-kejar oleh banyak orang selama dua tahun, dia akhirnya ditangkap dan dibuat bahan eksperimen, seseorang berambut pirang bisa sekali-kali teringat di dalam cerita itu… Dia yang membawa _Fallen Angel_ ke dalam mimpi buruknya.

Di samping itu, itu bukanlah satu-satunya ingatan menyakitkan yang bisa ku ingat, hampir sebagian ingatanku yang lain diisi oleh siksaan bertahun-tahun di dalam lab… Ingatan itu kembali lagi ke dalam otakku setelah Akane Len membuka segel ingatanku… Seharusnya dia cukup membuka ingatan yang disimpan oleh Pandora, kenapa dia juga membuka ingatan yang aku sendiri tidak mau ingat?!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku terbangun dalam suasana gelap gulita, di dalam ikatan kencang di atas sebuah meja steril dengan lampu terang yang menyinari mataku.

"Selamat datang, Yuuki Yuuma… Bagaimana rasanya kembali dari kematian?"

Orang berjas lab berbicara padaku, kembali dari kematian? Apa maksudnya? Aku mencoba merasakan tanganku, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kurasakan di sana. Ketika aku mencoba memiringkan kepalaku… Tidak ada tangan di sana…

"Ha.. Ha… GYAAA!"

Aku berteriak kencang, memberontak hebat, bagaimana mungkin aku yang masih berumur 5 tahun tidak kaget ketika melihat tanganku hilang tanpa bekas dan tanpa rasa sakit.

Seluruh orang yang ada di sana mencoba menahan gerakanku, salah satu dari mereka membawa tangan kecil yang lemas… Itu adalah tanganku.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Bersyukurlah kami hanya melakukan ini, jika kami biarkan kau di sana sendirian, kau mungkin akan mati kehabisan darah."

Orang itu mendekatiku, dia menaruh tanganku ke bahuku, menekannya seakan itu bisa tersambung lagi. Setelahnya perasaan sakit yang amat sangat menyerang otak ku, membuat semua sarafku tegang dan menyebarkan rasa sakit itu.

"Tidak… Tidak… Hentikan… Sakit! Ini sakit!"

Aku terus meronta-ronta kesakitan, orang yang ada di sampingku beserta semua orang yang ada di sana hanya terus tersenyum mengerikan melihatku. Apa mereka tidak punya perasaan?!

Ketika aku menoleh lagi, daging-daging di antara bahu dan tanganku yang putus bergerak-gerak kasar seakan itu memiliki jiwa, rasa sakitnya makin terasa, seakan aku akan mati jika tidak bisa menahannya. Air mataku terus mengalir tidak karuan, aku tidak bisa berhenti meronta, hingga akhirnya rasa sakit itu menghilang perlahan dan aku mendapati diriku telah memiliki tangan kanan yang kembali tersambung.

"He-hebat! Gen _Fallen Angel_ sangatlah hebat! Kita harus berterima kasih sekali lagi kepada kepala divisi khusus keaman Jepang atas kerja kerasnya mendapatkan monster tersebut tanpa membunuhnya! Ini fantastis!"

Semua orang di sana tertawa gila, aku melihat mereka dengan tatapan takut. Salah satu dari mereka membawa pisau bedah dan mendekatkan pisau itu ke bola mataku. Seluruh orang kemudian membawa benda tajam atau tumpul lain dan mendekatiku perlahan. Rasa takut menyelimutiku, air mataku kembali mengalir, ingin rasanya aku berteriak keras, tapi suaraku tercekat tanpa sebab…

Yang aku bisa ingat setelahnya hanyalah suara jeritan dan tangisan pilu penuh kesakitan…

.

.

.

Semuanya masih sangat teringat, aku juga ingat kalau mereka akhirnya mencoba untuk memasukan gen _Fallen Angel_ kemanusia atau _youkai_ lain, tapi pada akhirnya gagal, sepertinya butuh kondisi khusus untuk membuat penyatuannya berhasil. Setelahnya aku juga masih ingat, kalau akhirnya mereka makin sering menyiksaku dan menyalahkanku atas ketidak berhasilan eksperimen mereka yang lain… Hingga akhirnya aku dilepaskan ke badan militer dan direncanakan untuk menjadi senjata biogenetika Jepang dengan melatihku di akademi Lancelot di dunia nyata, dunia waktu belum hancur, bukan di dalam _dungeon_, jika perkataan Akane Len tentang kondisi dunia ini benar. Aku yang kala itu jika tidak dijadikan bahan eksperimen, mungkin seharusnya sudah mati karena menjadi korban tidak terduga sebuah pengeboman hotel yang menewaskan seluruh orang di dalam hotel itu, termasuk kedua orang tuaku.

Semakin aku terus mengingatnya, semakin terus emosiku naik… Hingga aku sadar salah satu iris bola mataku berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolak kesadaran _Fallen Angel_…" Ucap ku lirih setelah mencerminkan wajahku di genangan air.

"Ini semua karena salahnya! Ini salah Akane Len!"

Aku mulai kehilangan kendali, aku tidak peduli lagi pada semua kebohongan ini! Aku akan pergi dan mencari semuanya, Akane Len, Aria, semuanya! Kemudian… Aku akan membunuh mereka.

"Ini salah kalian karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaanku, sekarang waktunya bagiku untuk membalas."

Aku bisa merasakan kalau punggungku bergejolak, seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana. Setelahnya, suara pakaian yang sobek terdengar, ketika aku kembali bercermin melalui genangan air, kerangkan tulang yang membentuk sayap tanpa kulit yang melapisinya terbentuk di punggungku. Aku mencoba menggerakannya, sayangnya tidak ada yang terjadi. Akhirnya aku merilekskan tubuhku dan aku bisa merasakan salah satu kerangka tulang itu kembali masuk ke tubuhku.

Aku mencoba memperhatikan wujudku sendiri… Seperti monster… Hoodie yang kupakai membuat rambutku turun, poniku menutupi mata lainnya, menyisakan satu tatapan berwarna merah dari mataku yang tidak tertutup rambut.

Aku mendengus tidak tahan, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan, kalau tempramenku berubah jauh…

"Akane… Len… Akan… Kubunuh kau."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 13 selesai~

Ini chapter tentang Yuuma, di awal ada cerita yang dimulai dengan tiga titik vertical ke bawah dan di akhiri dengan tiga titik vertical ke bawah juga, itu merupakan cerita waktu Len dkk menangkap Fallen Angel, ceritanya menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga.

Yuuma bisa mengingat cerita itu juga, walau sedikit, dia tidak bisa menerka siapa orang berambut pirang yang menangkap dan menyerahkan Fallen Angel menjadi bahan eksperimen di dalam ingatannya, yang ternyata orang berambut pirang yang dimaksud sebenarnya adalah Len juga. ^^

Mungkin chapter ini terkesan sedikit gore, tapi gak apalah, toh gorenya 'sedikit' #PLAK

Chapter depan adalah chapter khusus yang menceritakan Aria dan kehidupannya hingga dia bisa membuah perjanjian dengan Pandora.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	14. Chapter 14

Suara deras deraian hujan masih melengking di telinga. Setiap butiran yang jatuh terasa seperti pecahan kaca yang berdenting di tanah karena hancur. Aria masih menatap langit tanpa ekspresi semangat, dia masih bernafas perlahan, menghirup dari hidung dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Kepulan asap terlihat samar dari mulutnya, sambil sedikit mengusap tangannya yang membeku karena dingin.

"Dinginnya…" Gumam Aria.

Dia masih menerawang langit tidak jelas, terkadang menggumam kecil, terkadang juga menggerang kecil karena tidak puas, tapi setelahnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Semuanya sudah terjadi, yang sudah terjadi ya terjadilah. Pikir Aria, walau di dalam hatinya, dia masih tidak bisa terima dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Rasa cintanya terhadap Yuuma sudah melewati batas kegilaan, bayangkan saja, andai semuanya sesuai rencananya, Yuuma dan dia bisa hidup selamanya di dalam _dungeon_. Andai nanti Yuuma mati, Aria bisa menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai supervisor _dungeon_ untuk menghidupkan Yuuma lagi, di samping itu Aria juga tidak bisa mati di dalam dunianya sendiri bukan?

Aria selalu memikirkan itu, tapi semakin lama dia berlarut pada pikirannya, dia sampai pada titik temu tentang dirinya sendiri yang bisa dianggap sudah melebihi batas kemanusiaan. Dia akan abadi di dalam dunianya selama itu tidak hancur, mengulang kebahagiaan yang sama dan sama berulang kali, hanya dengan mendengarnya saja semua itu terasa mengerikan.

Bagaimanapun, dia tetap mencintai Yuuma, tidak peduli apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan, hatinya sendiri sudah seburuk metal yang berkarat, sudah ternodai dan tidak akan bisa dihilangkan kecuali dengan sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa membersihkannya, seperti pada metal tersebut, benda tersebut adalah air raksa atau semacamnya. Sedangkan pada kasus Aria, hanya satu yang bisa membersihkan jiwanya, yaitu kematian…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 14: Happy End?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Apa sebenarnya yang salah di dalam diriku?"

Aria masih terus bergelut di dalam pikirannya, apapun yang dia pikirkan, dia tetap tidak bisa mencapai kesimpulan selain jiwanya sendirilah yang telah rusak.

Sejenak, Aria merenungkan perbuatannya, ini bukan yang pertama dia lakukan, dia sudah berulang kali merenungkan semuanya mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Dia selalu merenungkan hal yang sama, pasti di setiap renungannya, yaitu pertemuannya dengan Pandora.

.

.

.

Aku merenung dalam diam, darah masih bersimbah di seluruh tubuhku, bahkan mataku juga terciprat darah, andai aku terlambat mengedip, aku yakin cairan itu pasti sudah masuk ke mataku dan menyakitinya.

Pemandangan di depanku adalah neraka, medan perang, tanah tandus, tidak ada harapan di dalamnya. Aku satu-satunya yang membelalakan mataku di atas semuanya, hanya aku yang selamat, ya… Aku hanya bisa melihat semua rekanku mati, semua tubuh tanpa jiwa itu tergeletak lemah dengan berbagai luka dan berbagai kondisi.

Ryuto dan Gumi, keduanya yang merupakan kadet dalam ruangan, bahkan mati, bukan hanya yang ada di garis depan saja yang mati… Semuanya, semua orang yang ada di akademi mati. Markas kami hancur, akademi Lancelot hancur tanpa sisa. Semuanya berawal dari serangan tidak terduga setelah kami menyelesaikan _Jormungand _pertama kali. Saat kami semua masih ada di dunia yang asli, dunia nyata, bukan _dungeon_.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Yuuma kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum lemah, waktu itu aku hanya ingin pergi keluar mengambil udara segar, itu yang aku katakan. Yuuma menjawabnya dengan seringai aneh.

"Cari udara segar, apa mau cari brondong segar?"

Sudut siku-siku yang saling berhadapan terbentuk di kepalaku, dasar dia ini.

"Takut diselingkuhin?" Tanyaku sarkatis.

"Cowok mana yang gak takut diselingkuhin kalau ceweknya semanis dan seimut kamu?" Jawab Yuuma santai.

Kedutan di dahiku berubah menjadi semuan merah, aku menunduk sambil cemberut, Yuuma tertawa keras. Dia menghampiriku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan wajah yang masih terhias seringaian tidak jelas.

"Gak usah ngambek gitu dong! Aku kan cuma bercanda! Kecuali bagian yang cari brondong segarnya, awas aja kalau kamu sampai ngelakuin hal kayak gitu." Ucap Yuuma setelahnya.

Aku terkekeh, mau bagaimana lagi… Pikirku. Dia mencium keningku setelahnya. Aku pergi kluar sambil melambaikan tangan, di belakang Yuuma, semua teman-teman kami bersiul-siul menyoraki kemesraan kami, aku menarik kantung mataku sambil menjulurkan lidah kepada mereka, khususnya Ryuto karena dia yang paling mengesalkan. Kami semua ada di dalam aula sekolah, seluruh sekolah merayakan kemenangan dalam misi _Jormungand_, misi berskala besar yang dipimpin langsung oleh kepala divisi keamanan gabungan _youkai _dan manusia, yang aku tidak tahu siapa. Tapi aku tahu kalau orang itu pasti sangat berpengaruh pada keamanan negara.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau malam itu akan menjadi malam terakhir kami merasakan kehangatan bersama, tertawa bersama dan berbagi perasaan bersama.

* * *

"Ada apa ini?!"

Aku berjalan sepetak demi sepetak mundur, mendapati mayat dari salah satu murid Akademi mati di hadapanku, ini di dalam area sekolah! Tidak mungkin akan ada pembunuhan!

Aku berlari dari gerbang sekolah kembali menuju aula dengan sekuat tenaga karena jaraknya yang bisa dibilang jauh, tapi yang aku dapatkan di sana adalah keadaan yang tidak ingin kulihat. Bangunan aula setengah hancur, aku bisa mendapati beberapa tubuh tergeletak di sana, dengan sedikit kesadaran yang masih tersisa, mengesampingkan rasa terkejutku, aku menghampiri salah satu siswa yang berusaha menahan nafasnya karena takut darah terhembus keluar dari hidungnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" Tanyaku panik sambil menadah kepala anak itu di tanganku, dia terbatuk, darah menyembur dari mulutnya, membuatku mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan berusaha mengelap mulutnya yang penuh darah.

"Aka-akademi… Akademi diserang… Kelompok… Tidak… Dikenal."

Setelahnya anak itu terbatuk lagi dan mengeluarkan banyak darah sekali lagi, kemudian matanya kehilangan cahaya, dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar, dia mati…

Aku berpikir, akademi di serang?! Salah satu akademi militer paling kuat di Jepang di serang dengan mudahnya?!

Setelahnya terdengar suara ledakan dari belakang gedung utama sekolah, di sana adalah lapangan berlatih para Assaulter. Aku bergegas berlari kesana setelah meninggalkan sosok anak tadi tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

Ketika sampai, di sana ada banyak sekali orang, lapangan luas berukuran kira-kira 15 hektar itu terbagi menjadi dua kubu besar, salah satu kubunya adalah orang-orang akademi yang ku kenal, kubu lainnya adalah pasukan humanoid dan juga berbagai turret di kubu sana, bagian tengah menjadi arena pertarungan para kesatria dengan pedang dan senjata tajam jarak pendek mereka yang lain… Hanya dalam 30 menit, keadaan menjadi seperti ini?

Aku menoleh mencari seseorang yang ku kenal, dan mendapati Ryuto yang memegangi Gumi di pojok tanggul penahan yang dibuat oleh para guru, Ryuto dengan wajahnya yang biasanya iseng memiliki raut khawatir yang amat sangat di dalamnya, dia terus memegangi Gumi yang tidak sadar diri, tapi aku bisa melihat dari jauh, beberapa lubang terlihat tubuh Gumi.

Aku dengan panik menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan keadaan, ketika aku sampai, Ryuto, dengan wajah yang hampir menangis menatapku dengan lemas.

"Aria?"

"Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Aku mencoba berteriak untuk mengalahkan suara berbagai macam senjata api yang saling menembak satu sama lain.

"Gumi… Gumi…"

Aku melihat keadaan Gumi, mengeluarkan sapu tanganku yang tadi sudah bersimbah darah untuk kembali menutup lukanya, walau aku hanya bisa menutup satu lubang dari 4 lubang yang bisa kulihat.

"Tenanglah! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Ucapku, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Ryuto

PLAK!

Tamparanku dengan mulus mengenai pipi Ryuto, membuat Ryuto seakan tersadar dengan matanya yang membelalak sambil meminta maaf.

"Ini terjadi 15 menit lalu, tiba-tiba ada banyak peluru berterbangan dari tiap sudut di aula, membuat banyak baku tembak yang terjadi. Setelahnya para _sensei_ datang dan mengungsikan kami. Mereka mengatakan organisasi terakhir, C, menyerang secara terang-terangan dengan seluruh anggota gabungan dari sisa anggota dua organisasi yang lainnya. Kami semua melihat ada ledakan besar di belakang sekolah, Cul-_sensei_ mengatakan bahwa para guru menahan pasukan mesin besar-besaran di sana. Mereka hanya membawa sedikit anggota manusia, tapi persiapan mereka melebihi yang telah diduga dengan membawa banyak pasukan humanoid dan turret. Akhirnya, beberapa dari mereka berhasil lolos dan menyerang aula dan sebagian sekolah, menyebabkan banyak kerusakan. Lui kemudian melihat seseorang yang dia yakini sebagai seseorang yang dia yakini sebagai Scythe, pimpinan dari C yang sempat menghilang saat _Jormungand_ selesai dan mengejarnya diikuti oleh Yuuma." Jelas Ryuto lancar.

"Aku… Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ini akan menjadi seperti ini… Ini salahku, aku yang menyarankan untuk menghentikan misi dan menghiraukan Scythe yang kabur… Aku… Aku…" Lanjut Ryuto.

Aku menepuk pundaknya, memberi sinyal kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kemudian aku meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan mencari Lui dan Yuuma… Yuuma, apa yang kau lakukan?

Aku hanya bisa melihat semuanya bersimbah darah, aku memegang Yuuma yang sudah tidak bernyawa, aku masih ingat… Beberapa menit lalu saat Yuuma menyuruhku pergi saat dia melancarkan serangan terakhirnya…

Tubuh Scythe dan Lui juga ada di dekatku… Saat pertarungan, akhirnya terungkap kalau identitas yang Scythe sebenarnya adalah Sukone Tei, orang yang mengadopsinya dulu dan memberi Lui marga Hibiki dari sub-marga keluarga besar Sukone. Sukone adalah keluarga besar yang sempat besar-besaran menentang perubahan Jepang menjadi negara serikat.

Tubuh Yuuma waktu itu menyala, matanya menjadi merah saat itu… Dari punggungnya keluar sepasang kerangka tulang yang membentuk sayap tanpa kulit, dia mengeluarkan pedang yang tidak pernah kulihat dengan pangkal bawah pedangnya berbentuk seperti cula.

Dia melepaskan semua energinya hingga darah seakan terpencet keluar dari setiap pembuluh darahnya, mengeluarkan serangan terakhir yang menghancurkan seluruh pasukan musuh beserta pimpinannya. Akhirnya, aku tahu apa yang Yuuma lakukan dan apa sebenarnya Yuuma itu… Dia tidak pernah bilang masa lalunya padaku… Tapi aku akhirnya tahu kalau Yuuma adalah siswa yang bukan masuk dengan nilai rekomendasi atau tes, dia adalah percobaan genetika yang dimaksudkan untuk menjadi senjata bagi kemiliteran Jepang… Dia memiliki gen makhluk yang aku tidak pernah ingin ku dengar keberadaannya… Yaitu _Fallen Angel_, yang telah menghabisi seluruh keluargaku pada malam 10 tahun lalu…

* * *

Aku terdiam di pemakaman, ini sudah 12 tahun setelah kejadian itu, terdiam ketika melihat batu nisan teman-temanku lagi… Seluruh anggota divisiku kecuali aku mati saat itu… Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir, tapi aku juga tidak bisa puas dengan takdir seperti ini. Aku masih terdiam walau pemakaman sudah sepi, berdiri seperti boneka, tanpa jiwa di dalamnya. Saat itulah, langit menjadi gelap, ku kira akan hujan, tapi tidak ada hujan yang turun berapa lamapun aku menunggu.

Dibelakangku, seorang perempuan cantik menghampiriku dengan model pakaian yang agak aneh, mungkin umurnya di pertengahan 18 tahun. Dia berkata dalam keheningan yang daritadi terjadi.

"Apa kau tidak puas dengan takdirmu?"

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku.

"Aku adalah Akane Ri― Pandora." Ucap perempuan itu, Pandora? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bergabunglah denganku, aku tahu kau tidak puas dengan takdirmu, izinkan aku mengubah takdirmu. Aku berencana untuk membuat dunia dimana semua orang tersenyum." Seketika, dia menyentuh bahuku tanpa bisa kusadari, setelahnya aku merasa tubuhku agak menyusut dan rupaku berubah, bajuku agak terasa longgar. Setelahnya aku melihat diriku dengan cermin yang selalu aku bawa… Aku, menjadi muda lagi.

"Jadi… Masih kurangkah rasa percayamu kepadaku? Aku bukan hanya akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan, aku bahkan bisa mengembalikan hal yang paling penting bagimu."

Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi… Mungkin aku bisa mengembalikan Yuuma lagi dan hidup bahagia. Tapi sebagian sisiku menolaknya karena mengetahui kalau di dalam diri Yuuma ada makhluk yang menjadi mimpi terburukku 22 tahun yang lalu, yang membunuh seluruh keluargaku _Fallen Angel_.

Setelahnya aku berpikir, alasan aku memilih ini semua bukan karena aku takut kepada _Fallen Angel_, yang kucintai adalah Yuuma, Yuuki Yuuma, bukan makhluk lain yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan mengikuti semua yang dia katakan. Aku membuat _dungeon_, dunia milikku sendiri, aku menghidupkan kembali semua orang dan bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka, bahkan aku tidak akan menua di luar _dungeon_, tapi aku bisa menua di dalam _dungeon_. Seperti yang Pandora katakan, manusia di dalam _dungeon_ bisa menua sama seperti yang di dunia asli, dia mengatakan bahwa dunia aslinya yang berada di luar _dungeon_ sudah hancur dan berantakan. Ini yang menyebabkan _dungeon_ terasa lebih asli dari dunia di luar sana, apalagi dengan kenyataan kalau _dungeon_ ada banyak, bukan hanya milikku saja yang ada. Seluruh unsur dunia di dalam dunia yang sebenarnya tersedot ke dalam _dungeon_, itu yang menyebabkan _dungeon_ terasa lebih asli dari dunia yang asli. Walau aku bisa menua, aku bisa membuat diriku menjadi muda lagi, dan menghidupkan orang-orang di dalam _dungeon _lagi. Sebuah siklus bahagia yang terdengar mengerikan…

Aku mempelajari setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, muncul para penakluk _dungeon_ yang bertujuan menghancurkan seluruh dunia palsu agar elemen di dunia yang asli tidak tertarik ke dalam _dungeon_ dan bisa menyeimbangkan dunia yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang, aku melakukan _Jormungand_ lanjutan yang sempat terputus saat kematian Luo. Yuuma pergi entah kemana, tapi misi tetap di jalankan dengan hanya dua orang di garis depan. Misi ini kembali di lanjutkan dengan pertentangan keras karena menghilangnya pemimpin kami, Yuuma, dan para anggota sudah tidak memiliki semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan misi. Walau begitu, para instruktur dan guru di akademi tetap memaksa karena misi ini bisa membawa nama akademi Lancelot.

Aku dan Lui memasuki bangunan yang kami yakini sebagai pusat dari VNWB, salah satu organisasi yang menjadi poros operasi ini. Menjalankan _Jormungand_ untuk yang kedua kalinya, terasa sangat aneh, apalagi sekarang situasinya berbeda… Ini terasa seperti aku dilahirkan kembali dengan sesuatu kekuatan aneh di dalam sebuah game ketika sebelumnya aku gagal dan mati dalam menyelesaikan stage, yang disebut _resurrection_.

Aku memasuki ruangan diikuti seluruh anggota divisi 1 kecuali Gumi yang berada di markas. Kami tidak mendapati apapun kecuali bangunan luas yang kosong. Aku berjalan perlahan, kemudian menjadi lari dan akhirnya panik. Tidak ada satupun orang yang ku lihat dari kejauhan. Akhirnya aku berteriak karena ketidak pastian yang menyerangku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Setelah aku berteriak, aku mendapatkan ada sebuah benda yang menggelinding di kakiku… Itu adalah kepala dari pemimpin VNWB, Ouno Rui.

Aku memasang wajah jijik, dan hendak muntah. Menahan rasa jijikku, aku mendapatkan ada guncangan dan asap besar di atas kami. Disana ada sebuah, bukan, dua buah bayangan yang sangat cepat dan dentingan besi yang saling bertubrukan setiap kedua bayangan itu. Kedua bayangan itu akhirnya terpisah setelah dorongan besar dari keduanya, membuat keduanya terpental ke belakang.

Kami semua akhirnya sadar, siapa yang ada di sana. Semua yang ada di sini mengenali kedua sosok itu, tapi hanya aku yang tahu diri mereka yang asli. Yuuma dan sang penakluk _dungeon_, Len, tengah bertarung. Wujud itu, ketika aku melihat wujud Yuuma, aku sadar, dia sama seperti waktu itu, berpuluh tahun lalu saat kematiannya, wujud setengah _Fallen Angel_…

Keduanya menoleh ke arahku setelahnya. Mereka berdua terdiam, menurunkan pedangnya dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aria…"

"Kau…"

Mereka berdua menerjang ke arahku bersamaan saling mengatakan hal yang sama.

"MATILAH!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 14 selesai!

Saya hanya ingin menjelaskan periode waktunya. Saat Len dan Rin masih menjabat ketua dan wakil ketua divisi keamanan gabungan di dunia sebelum Pandora memberontak, mereka berumur 29 tahun, sedangkan Yuuma dan Aria 17 tahun saat itu. Len menjadi pemimpin Jepang saat berumur 41 tahun, dan saat itu juga Pandora memberontak.

Jadi waktu di DCB I, saat Len dan Rin berumur 16, Yuuma dan Aria masih berumur 4 tahun. ^^

Sebelum tiga titik vertical kebawah yang pertama, itu masih menggunakan POV orang ketiga, setelahnya menggunakan POV Aria sampai akhir. Kalau kalian cermat, ada bagian Aria yang juga menyebutkan Len sebagai 'ketua divisi keamanan gabungan youkai dan manusia'. Aria ternyata mengetahui ketua divisi keamananlah yang memerintahkan langsung _Jormungand_ waktu dia masih di dunia yang asli, walau dia tidak kenal kalau orang itu adalah Len. Len juga sendiri sebenarnya yang membuat masalah dari seluruh fict ini, yaitu operasi _Jormungand_, dia sendiri yang memerintah, tapi dia tidak mengurusi akademi mana yang menjalankan misi itu dan dia tidak turun sendiri ke dalam misi itu (Ingat ada kalimat salah satu akademi terbaik di atas, berarti ada akademi militer yang lain). Jadi wajar ketika Len menyusup ke dalam Akademi Lancelot dan menjalankan operasi, Len tidak tahu menahu sama sekali. ^^

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	15. Chapter 15

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 15: Bad End?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

TRANG!

Kedua pedang itu saling berhantaman, membuat suara besi saling bertabrakan yang sangat nyaring. Aria menutup telinganya dan memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia mengerti, kalau kedua orang di depannya ―Len dan Yuuma― bertarung karena dirinya… Bukan, bukan memperebutkan Aria untuk bisa memiliki Aria, tapi untuk membunuh Aria karena alasan masing-masing dari mereka yang membenci sebelah mata sosok Aria…

"**Jangan… Halangi… Aku!**" Teriak Yuuma dengan nada menyeramkan, suaranya sangat berat, seperti ada banyak orang yang berbicara bersamaan pada saat yang sama.

"Kau yang menghalangi! Monster!" Jawab Len.

"**Biarkan… Aku… Membunuhnya!**" Teriak Yuuma lagi.

"Kau hanya membunuh untuk dendammu! Aku membunuh untuk harapan! Jadi, jangan ganggu aku!"

Keduanya saling beradu pedang lagi, saking cepatnya, yang terlihat hanya dua siluet cahaya hitam yang saling bertabrakan dan menyebabkan percikan api di sana-sini.

Lui dan yang lain tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, orang yang pertama membuka mulutnya setelah melihat ketidak jelasan tanpa arti ini akhirnya adalah Lui.

"Aria! Jelaskan maksud semua ini!"

Lui memegang bahu Aria yang masih gemetaran tidak jelas, mulutnya hanya mengatup-ngatup berkali-kali dengan suara gerangan lemah, tidak ada kata yang tersusun keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Hakuo yang melihat hal ini menarik bahu Lui agar Lui melepas genggaman eratnya kepada Aria. Hakuo menyeringai ke arah Aria, membuat Aria menunjukkan wajah mengerikan sekali lagi… Matanya terbelalak keras, mulutnya bergemetar, seluruh anggota geraknya terasa sangat lemas hingga akhirnya Aria jatuh terduduk.

"Hentikan hal yang tidak berguna itu, Lui. Lebih baik kita membantu Yuuma, dia sedang kesusahan." Ucap Hakuo singkat.

Lui melihat ke arah Yuuma yang sama sekali tidak berkeringat, apanya yang kesulitan?! Pikir Lui. Hakuo mengambil langkah mundur satu langkah, dan mendorong tubuhnya sendiri ke udara untuk mengikuti pertarungan Yuuma dengan Len. Lui tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, dia akhirnya mengikuti Hakuo dan mengeluarkan senjata tajam di tangannya… Kali ini tombak, senjata jarak menengah.

Lui dan Hakuo sudah tinggal beberapa centi lagi sampai ke salah satu siluet bayangan yang diyakini adalah Len, yang kini tengah melawan Yuuma. Crook milik Hakuo dan tombak milik Lui sudah hampir menyentuh bayangan itu, tapi tepat beberapa saat sebelumnya, kedua senjata itu seperti terhalang sesuatu dan terpental dari jalur lurusnya menuju Len.

BLAM!

Suara ledakan terdengar, Lui dan Hakuo keluar dari gumpalan asap hasil ledakan dengan lompatan panik akan serangan yang mungkin akan terlancar. Apa itu?! Pikir Lui. Sedangkan Hakuo, dia masih memasang wajah datar.

Dari ledakan keluar empat sosok orang, dua bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, keliatannya laki-laki dan dua lainnya yang mengikuti di belakangan dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek dengan bahu kecil dan rambut panjang yang menunjukan kalau sisanya adalah perempuan, juga tertangkap di pandangan Lui dan Hakuo.

Aria membuka matanya lagi, dia tahu siapa yang keluar dari gumpalan asap tersebut, dilihat dari lambang di dada kanan mereka semua, gambar perisai retak yang di dalamnya mengeluarkan cahaya dengan dasar warna hitam… Logo yang sama seperti di jubah yang dipakai Len… Logo para penakluk _dungeon_.

"Ah… Kaito! Aku tidak mengacau bukan?! Kita sampai di kordinat yang tepat kan?!" Ucap perempuan yang berambut teal panjang dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak… Tidak… Kau butuh lebih dari ini untuk mengacau, pfft..." Ucap Lelaki berambut biru yang menjawab pertanyaan si gadis dengan kalimat yang agak mengejek sambil menahan tawa, yang dibalas gembungan pipi oleh si gadis yang bertanya.

"Ted! Apa kita akan menghancurkan sesuatu lagi?" Ucap perempuan yang berambut merah, kepada lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut sama yang berdiri agak jauh di depannya.

"Benar." Jawab si lelaki berambut merah.

Mereka semua terdiam sejenak, lalu salah satu dari mereka menepuk dahinya sendiri, lebih tepatnya yang berambut biru yang melakukannya.

PLAK!

"Len! Kami sudah sampai~" Ucap si rambut biru, teriaknya dengan nada konyol.

"Kau terlambat Kaito! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa cuma bawa empat orang?! Aku sudah katakan kita akan hancurkan tempat ini dalam satu malam!" Ucap Len dengan nada kesal.

"Kami saja sudah cukup untuk melakukannya!" Ucap si rambut merah.

Aria menatap mereka semua lagi dengan horror… Inikah kehancuran yang dimaksud Pandora… Dunia yang telah susah payah Aria buat akan hancur?

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian… Tapi wajah kalian tidak bersahabat." Ucap Hakuo setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kalau wajah kami bersahabat, kami akan datang membawa teh dan biskuit gandum pada kunjungan selanjutnya." Ucap si laki-laki berambut merah.

"Hmm… Aku Hakuo, Togane Hakuo, pelayan Pandora untuk _dungeon_ ini. Siapa di antara kalian yang seorang penakluk _dungeon_?" Tanya Hakuo.

Lui yang mendengar percakapan di hadapannya memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesal… Dia tidak mengerti! Sangat tidak mengerti! Lagipula siapa itu Pandora?!

"Hmm… Sepertinya kau kuat, lawan aku sekarang. Hei Teto, kita akan melawan orang ini." Ucap si laki-laki berambut merah, dengan sigap menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir.

"Yah… Ngikut aja deh." Ucap si perempuan berambut merah dengan nada agak kecewa, yang diketahui bernama Teto.

"Hmm… Sepertinya kami perlu memperkenalkan nama. Aku Kasane Ted, dia Kasane Teto." Ucap Ted singkat sambil menunjuk Teto, yang dijawab lambaian tangan dari Teto.

Kedua pihak memicingkan mata, hingga tiba-tiba Teto mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat yang mirip tongkat yang dipegang para arranger orkestra… Dia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, ketiga orang itu menghilang dalam sekejap, membuat Lui terkaget-kaget.

Lui langsung mencoba mendatangi tempat Hakuo menghilang, tapi langkahnya dicegat oleh sisa dari orang-orang yang mendeklarasikan diri mereka adalah penakluk _dungeon_.

"Lawanmu aku, aku tidak akan segan walau kau manusia dan bukan _youkai_."

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari orang berambut biru tersebut, Lui langsung loncat ke arah Ring yang ditinggalkan oleh Hakuo dan berkata pelan 'tetaplah di belakangku'.

Si perempuan berambut teal mengankat tongkat kecil yang sama seperti yang diangkat oleh perempuan berambut merah barusan. Lui melihat sekelilingnya, dinding meleleh, tanah memudar, langit-langit menghilang. Warna dari semua objek di sekitarnya menjadi hitam-putih.

Lui tidak ingin menunjukan wajah panik kalau bisa, tapi kini, itu terlalu susah.

"Shion Kaito. Shion Miku." Ucap si rambut biru setelahnya, hanya empat kata.

Lui mengerti kalau dia memperkenalkan nama dari dirinya dan perempuan di sampingnya. Tapi Lui masih tidak bisa menghentikan ekspresi panik yang tertera di wajahnya sekarang.

"Kita mulai pestanya?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku… Aku… Aku… Ini semua salahku?

Aku masih terdiam di lantai, melihat kedua bayangan itu saling menghantam satu sama lain… Yuuma… Apa ini salahku?

Aku melihat ke sekitar ku, aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun… Semua orang di bawa oleh teman-temannya dan akan dibunuh oleh teman-temannya juga… Teman dari Akane Len.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?!

"**Aria…?**"

Siapa itu?

Aku mendongak ke atas, wajah Yuuma yang setengah hancur melihatku dengan intens… Sejak kapan dia ada di dekatku?!

Aku kaget, dengan seluruh tenaga yang aku bisa kerahkan, aku berdiri sambil gemetar dan berlari ke manapun untuk menghindari Yuuma, tapi aku terjatuh, dengan takut melihat kakiku, salah satu tangan Yuuma yang seakan meleleh memegangnya dengan erat.

"**Jangan… Pergi…**"

"Hiiiyyy!"

Dengan wajah ketakutan, aku terus mencoba menarik kasar kakiku sendiri, dengan kakiku yang bebas aku menendang-nendang tangan itu.

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

"PERGI!"

"Aria… Kau… Membenciku?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Yuuma yang asli dalam sekejap, mata dari bagian wajah yang tidak hancur menatapku sendu dengan sedikit mengkilap karena air mata. Aku menoleh ke wajah Yuuma yang sebelahnya, dengan tatapan mengerikan, mata itu terus memicing seakan akan menelanku kalau aku mendekat. Wajah Yuuma seakan terbelah dua, tubuhnya juga… Wujud ini, wujud yang paling tidak ingin ku lihat selama ini.

"Sialan!" Akane Len menerjang ke arahku dan menebas tangan Yuuma yang memegang kakiku, mungkin dia kesal karena Yuuma tiba-tiba kabur dari pertarungan, darah terlepas dari tangan itu, sangat banyak hingga kakiku terlumuri darah, terlalu banyak bahkan jika itu memang darah manusia.

Darah itu menguap dengan cepat, Yuuma menatap Len dengan tatapn nanar di kedua matanya, tangan Yuuma yang hancur bergumpal dan memutar, lalu kemudian muncul tangan lain dari sana. Apa… Apa itu? Apa dia masih manusia?

Dengan kekuatan terakhir yang bisa kukerahkan, aku menggeser tubuhku ke hadapan tembok yang cukup jauh di sampingku. Dengan takut, aku memeluk lututku sendiri dan menggigil tanpa henti.

"Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini…Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini… Apa ini…"

Aku hanya bisa terus mengulang hal yang sama, tubuhku menegang keras, diselimuti rasa takut yang sama waktu Yuuma mati dihadapanku… tidak berkutik sedikitpun, aku masih terus memegangi lututku ketika pertarungan antara Yuuma dan Len kembali berlanjut.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Apa dia tidak ikut bertarung?" Hakuo mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, dengan nada sombong, dia menunjuk Teto yang dari tadi terdiam. Ted juga mengusap bibirnya yang sempat mengeluarkan darah, dia kembali memasang tinjunya dan kuda-kudanya dengan sigap.

"Tidak… Dia menjaga Pengasingan ini agar tidak runtuh. Aku tidak tahu kau belajar bela diri dimana, tapi aku salah kalau hanya melihat tanganmu, aku tidak menduga kau akan melakukan gaya Savate*" Ucap Ted.

"Ow… Pengasingan, aku telah mendengar kalau itu adalah medan terbatas yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh para pemegang Celestial Weapon*… Apa tongkatnya salah satu dari Celestial Weapon? Ah, sebelumnya, terima kasih atas pujiannya, aku juga sebenarnya agak jengkel, kenapa kau menggunakan tangan kosong, kau tidak mau mengeluarkan pedang pendek di pinggangmu?" Jawab Hakuo.

"Bukan… Pengasingan kini merupakan teknik umum, aneh kalau kau tidak tahu itu. Aku tebak, kau pasti sudah lama tidak keluar dari _dungeon_ ini. Kau tidak akan suka jika aku melakukannya, maksudku menarik pedang ini." Jawab Ted, Teto hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Hmm… Terserah lah… Toh, semakin mudah lawanku, semakin cepat aku menang."

Keduanya saling berhantaman lagi, hingga membuat gumpalan debu saat tinju mereka saling bertabrakan.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan! Apa maksud semua ini!?"

Lui berteriak histeris, dia menerima serangan yang cukup banyak dari Kaito yang masih belum terluka sama sekali. Lui sengaja memancing musuhnya, paling tidak dia berharap kalau musuh akan membocorkan informasi jika terus dibiarkan menyerang dengan amarah. Tapi sepertinya orang di hadapan Lui, Kaito, bukan tipe orang yang mudah tersulut amarahnya.

"Hmm… Bagaimana menjelaskannya?"

Lui kaget mendengar sepatah kalimat keluar dari mulut Kaito, dia mencoba menajamkan telinganya, hingga dia sedikit mengendurkan pertahanannya.

"Oops!"

BUAK!

Lui terpukul keras di perut, hingga dia terpental sejauh 10 meter dengan tembok keras yang menyambutnya di ujung. Ring masih gemetar tidak mengerti, dia ingin menyembuhkan Lui, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang memiliki teknik penyembuhan dalam divisi, tapi bahkan kakinya terlalu gemetar untuk berdiri. Sambil menutup matanya, Ring berlari ke arah Lui dan merentangkan tangannya, menghalangi Kaito untuk menyerang Lui. Sadar akan perbuatannya yang bisa dibilang tidak ksatria, Kaito berjalan mundur ke arah Miku dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Apa aku terlalu keras?"

"Hmm… Sebenarnya iya, tapi kita harus mengakhiri ini dengan segera bukan?" Jawab Miku.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Bisik Kaito lagi.

"Sepertinya hanya membunuh jalan satu-satunya." Lalu, pembicaraan dengan bisikan itu berakhir.

Kaito melemaskan tangannya, mengubah tangannya lagi menjadi tangan manusia. Miku yang melihatnya sempat memalingkan wajah, memang dia sudah berkali-kali melihat perubahan itu,, tapi entah kenapa setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun, rasa jijiknya masih sulit hilang. Kaito juga korban eksperimen pencampuran gen _youkai_ dan manusia, tapi Kaito bisa dibilang 'produk gagal', alih-alih ingin bisa memegang salah satu dari Celestial Weapon, tubuhnya malah menyatu dengan senjata di sekitarnya dan tubuhnya sendiri bisa berubah menjadi senjata.

"Aku agak bingung menjelaskannya, tapi maaf atas serangan tiba-tibaku… Karena akhirnya aku tidak bisa menghindari amukan Len, kecuali aku membunuhmu. Paling tidak, sebelum aku mengakhiri hidupmu, aku akan memberi tahu cerita di balik ini semua…" Kaito menarik nafas dan mulai bercerita.

Tertarik, Lui membuka matanya sedikit, dengan Ring yang menghampirinya dan mencoba menyembuhkan luka Lui.

.

.

.

TRANG! TRANG!

Suara pedang masih terus beradu, Len memegang dua pedang, sedangkan Yuuma memegang satu, tapi entah kenapa serangan Len tidak bisa menembus pertahanan Yuuma, malah Yuuma berkali-kali lepas dari jeratan serangan Len dan sempat menghampiri Aria. Len akhirnya kesal dan menggunakan salah satu _skill_ maksimumnya dalam berpedang, cahaya hitam keluar dari ujung pedangnya, dia terdiam dan memasang kuda-kuda. Dalam satu hentakan, dia mengangkat pedang emas di tangan kanannya, Excalibur, dan memulai serangan.

"Nova Reaper!"

Dari kedua pedang itu, keluar cahaya yang berangsur-angsur kuat, entah Yuuma salah melihat atau tidak, tapi Yuuma bisa merasakan jarak tebasan yang bisa dilakukan kedua pedang seperti melebar, mungkin faktor dari cahaya yang tidak dikenal yang seakan menambah panjang bilah pedang tersebut.

Len melesat maju, kedua pedangnya pertama membentuk tebasan menyilang diagonal, kemudian tusukan vertical kedepan, semuanya masih bisa ditahan oleh Yuuma, hingga serangan selanjutnya keluar. Pedang yang ada di tangan kiri Len terlempat ke atas, hingga hanya tersisa satu pedang di tangan Len, pedang yang tersisa itu menebas vertical dari atas ke bawah dan mengembalikan serangan itu sekali lagi dari bawah ke atas, tebasan beruntun.

Yuuma sempat kehilangan pegangan atas pegangan pedangnya karena terkejut saat Len melepas salah satu pedangnya ke udara, tangannya tergelincir, tepat saat tangannya tergelincir dari pegangan pedangnya sendiri, Len menendang kuat perut Yuuma, pedang yang sempat di lempar Len ke atas tadi sudah terarah ke bawah lurus dengan tubuh Yuuma yang kehilangan pijakan, pedang itu mengeluarkan api, dengan satu gerakan dari tangan Len, Pedang itu melesat cepat ke bawah dan berhasil menusuk perut Yuuma sampai tertembus.

Darah keluar dari mulut dan tubuh Yuuma, sangat banyak dan tersembur kuat. Tubuh Yuuma tertahan di tanah dengan pedang yang menembus perutnya, Len mendekati tubuh Yuuma dan menusuk semua alat gerak Yuuma satu persatu dengan senjata-senjatanya yang lain.

Aria yang membuka mata setelah mendengar ledakan kuat tadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain meneteskan air mata. Yuuma… Yuuma.. Kalau begini, Yuuma bisa mati!

"Pemandangan ini, mengingatkanku pada malam itu…" Ucapan Len dimaksudkan pada malam penangkapan Fallen Angel, ketika Len juga menghentikan gerak dari Fallen Angel dengan menusuknya menggunakan pedang juga walau Len tidak memutuskan alat gerak si monster saat ini.

"Ada perkataan terakhir?" Ucap Len.

Yuuma hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang sama pada malam itu…

"**Kau… Bukanlah… Pahlawan…**"

Len menggerang, dengan gerakan penghabisannya, dia ingin menebas leher dari Yuuma, tapi Len sadar, lintasan pedangnya bergeser karena ditabrak sesuatu yang sangat cepat, sehingga tebasannya hanya menebas dada Yuuma tidak terlalu dalam.

Len menoleh, itu Aria… Aria menembakan beberapa peluru timah dari senjatanya untuk membelokkan lintasan pedang Len, ketika Len ingin mengalihkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke arah Yuuma, niatnya berhenti ketika sebuah bayangan yang tiba-tiba membentuk tubuh orang yang sangat dia kenal muncul di samping Aria dengan senyuman manis…

"Rin...?"

"Len, kau masih keras kepala ya?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 15 selesai!

Ada kata yang tadi saya beri bintang kecil di sampingnya, kata Savate dan Celestial Weapon, Savate adalah gaya bertarung menggunakan kedua kaki, biasanya digunakan dalam Thai Boxing atau semacamnya. Sedangkan Celestial Weapon, mungkin kalian masih ingat di DCB I, nama ini adalah nama yang digunakan untuk kumpulan senjata suci yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh orang-orang tertentu, senjata-senjata Len sebagian besar adalah Celestial Weapon, walau ada beberapa yang Len buat sendiri. Saya hanya ingin memperjelas aja ^^

Cerita ini mendekati tamat, mungkin tinggal 3 chapteran, masih bingung bagaimana cerita saya yang baru, jadi setelah cerita ini selesai, seperti biasa saya akan vacuum sementara untuk merampungkan ide cerita.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	16. Chapter 16

"Rin…"

"Len, apakah pikiranmu itu masih belum bisa berfungsi dengan benar?"

Rin menghampiri Len perlahan, kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kain apapun berjalan dengan penuh gema di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ketika sampai, Rin mengelus pipi Len dan mendekatkan pipi nya ke milik Len.

"Ah… Kehangatan ini lama tidak kurasakan."

SRASSH!

Len mengayunkan pedangnya dengan wajah penuh keringat, tubuh Rin terbelah bagaikan asap, asap itu kembali berkumpul di samping Aria dan menyatu kembali menjadi tubuh Rin.

"Kenapa? Kau membenciku?"

Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin, dia hanya terdiam, ya, masih terdiam. Yuuma yang terjepit di sana-sini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya melihat Aria yang menggigil ketakutan daritadi. Setengah dari diri Yuuma ingin rasanya pergi ke samping Aria dan memeluknya dengan lembut, tapi setengahnya lagi berusaha untuk terus membenci Aria karena telah membawanya ke dalam kenyataan yang buruk, bahkan sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Aria, aku sudah pernah katakan bukan? Kau boleh membangkitkan siapapun, kau boleh membuat siapapun ada di dalam duniamu, tapi jika dia orang yang paling berharga bagimu, aku menyarankan untuk jangan terlalu terikat padanya lagi atau kau akan menyesal. Aku tidak melarangmu berhubungan dengannya, tapi aku hanya menyarankan agar jangan terlalu mempererat hubunganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya jika kau tidak mau terluka." Ucap Rin kepada Aria, walau sebenarnya ucapan tersebut lebih kepada diri Rin sendiri.

Rin juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya terikat dengan seseorang yang terus-menerus menantang bahaya dan bisa mati kapan saja, Rin selalu terikat pada Len, itu membuat Rin khawatir akan masa depan dan kehidupan Len nantinya. Setiap hari, Rin tidak pernah kehilangan rasa cemas karena Len bisa mati kapan saja karena tugasnya. Atas dasar itulah, Rin ingin memiliki Len seutuhnya, dia ingin memperbaiki dunia dengan bantuan Pandora agar bisa bersama lagi dengan Len di dunia yang sepenuhnya damai… Tapi lama kelamaan Rin sadar, apa itu dunia yang damai? Apakah hal seperti itu ada? Rin sendiri makin yakin dan mengerti, kedamaian yang mutlak itu hanyalah impian semu belaka… Akhirnya Rin tetap memilih cara Pandora, walau dia tidak bisa membuat dunia yang sepenuhnya damai, paling tidak, dengan kekuatan Pandora, Rin bisa membantu orang-orang yang telah bernasib buruk lebih dulu daripada Rin sendiri dan juga membantu orang-orang yang berkali-kali kehilangan tujuan hidup, seperti Aria.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 16: There Is No One, Except Ultimate Way

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Rin tidak sadar, kalau apa yang dia lakukan hanyalah menyiram minyak di atas api, dia hanya menutupi kebohongan dengan kebohongan lain, memberi harapan kepada orang-orang dengan membuat dunia idealnya sendiri, yang sepenuhnya juga adalah kebohongan. Tapi, tidak ada jalan mundur, apapun yang sudah dia lakukan, tidak ada jalan mundur lagi…

"Len… Apakah kau, masih ingin menyelamatkanku?" Ucap Rin seketika.

Wajah Len langsung mengkerut, dengan nada seakan marah dia berteriak, melampiaskan seluruh perasaannya.

"Tentu! Kau kira buat apa aku melakukan semuanya selama ini?! Kau kira kenapa aku rela melakukan hal-hal keji seperti membunuh setiap orang di dalam semua _dungeon_ yang pernah aku datangi?! Itu semua hanya demi mencarimu! Mencari petunjuk tentangmu! Mencari harapan kalau suatu hari kau bisa sadar dan kembali ke sisi ku! Aku tetap tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin mengerti alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku, bagiku, apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tetaplah Rin… Kau tetaplah Rin yang aku cintai dari semenjak kita bertemu saat berumur 7 tahun.." Ucap Len.

Rin tidak melakukan apapun kecuali meneteskan satu titik air mata, dia langsung mengusap air itu dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, seketika Rin menatap Len dan berbicara dengan mantap.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu…"

Keduanya menghilang dengan bekas seperti percikan air di tempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan keduanya lagi. Pedang-pedang Len yang menahan Yuuma juga menghilang, membuat Yuuma bisa bebas bergerak lagi. Aria yang melihat Yuuma masih tidak ingin mendatanginya, dia masih memeluk lututnya sendiri dalam diam dan masih bergetar ketakutan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Kemana mereka?

Apa mereka berdua pergi?

Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

**Bunuh Yuuma!**

Pats!

Seketika pikiran seperti itu terlintas di pikiranku, mataku kosong, aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menghampiri Yuuma yang masih berlum bergerak, mengeluarkan salah satu senjataku dan menodongkan itu ke kepala Yuuma dengan wajah datar.

Tidak ada yang berbicara dari kami berdua, aku bahkan tetap menodongkan kepala itu dengan penuh kebencian, aku tinggal membunuh Yuuma yang sekarang, menghidupkannya kembali lalu membuat ingatannya seperti semula bukan? Itu mudah kan? Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?

Pats!

Perasaan lain menyerang ke dalam tubuhku, semua kenangan bersama Yuuma kembali berputar-putar dalam kepalaku… Semua saat bersamanya, yang menyenangkan, yang mengharukan, yang menyedihkan, yang membanggakan, semua kisah heroik yang pernah dia lakukan untukku kembali masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Aku masih enggan menyingkirkan senjata yang kupegang dari tanganku, aku masih tetap menodongkan senjata itu tanpa ada keinginan untuk membatalkan niat membunuhku kepada Yuuma. Yuuma melihatku, dengan dua tatapan berbeda, satu matanya melihat lembut kepadaku, satu mata yang lain melihatkan amarah ke arahku.

"Aria, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Kau bisa menghidupkanku lagi dengan ingatan baru setelah kau membunuhku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi denganku, cepat, bunuhlah aku, aku juga tidak sudi terus-terusan seperti ini, bunuhlah aku sebelum aku termakan sepenuhnya oleh _Fallen Angel_, bunuh aku dan buatlah aku kembali… Lakukanlah, karena aku **boneka** yang paling kau sayangi."

Mendengar perkataan Yuuma, pikiranku berputar, entah apa yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang, tapi aku sadar, apapun yang ku lakukan, semuanya akan berakhir sama… Karena aku ingin akhir dimana aku tetap bersama Yuuma… Hingga akhir…

"Maafkan… Aku…"

DORR!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Rin, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Len, kau masih ingat ketika anak kita lahir?"

Ingatan tersebut kembali termainkan di dalam kepala Len, anak mereka, Neru dan Nero, lahir dengan vonis tidak akan bisa hidup dalam waktu lama. Neru dan Nero, keduanya mewarisi gen _Beast Tamer_ dari Len, membuat keduanya kemungkinan tidak akan bisa mengendalikan hal tersebut dan mati duluan sebelum berumur 7 tahun, gen _Beast Tamer_ bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa anak kecil kendalikan, bisa saja mereka yang masih bayi malah berubah menjadi monster dan hidup dengan tubuh monster hingga besar. Len menyalahkan dirinya sendiri waktu itu, berkali-kali, siang dan malam, dia menganggap karena dirinyalah, kedua anaknya mendapatkan nasib yang mengerikan ketika lahir. Tapi, Rin menghentikan penderitaan Len saat itu, Rin tidak pernah menyalahkan Len atas apa yang terjadi kepada anaknya, dia tetap bersyukur karena menganggap apa yang terjadi pada anak mereka berdua adalah anugrah, ada orang lain yang memiliki gen yang dulu dimiliki oleh ayah Rin, dan itu membuat Rin sangat bahagia. Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, dia akan tetap membesarkan kedua anak mereka hingga mereka dewasa dengan tangannya sendiri, apapun yang akan menimpa kedua anaknya, Rin tetap akan menyayangi mereka seperti Rin menyayangi Len dan ayah Rin sendiri yang telah meninggal lama.

Hingga keduanya berumur 7 tahun, sebuah keajaiban tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, akhirnya mereka berdua bisa hidup normal dengan latihan untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Setelahnya Neru mengalami pemeriksaan lagi dan memiliki potensi untuk memegang Celestial Weapon, sedangkan Nero tidak. Hingga Nero akhirnya beranggapan kalau dia akan dilupakan serta dicampakkan dan kedua orang tuanya akan lebih memperhatikan Neru karena keunggulannya. Tapi, Rin lagi-lagi memberikan kehangatan pada Nero, dia tidak akan meninggalkan siapapun, termasuk Nero, mereka adalah keluarga, keluarga yang selama ini Rin dan Len impikan… Keluarga utuh yang mereka berdua tidak pernah bisa rasakan dalam waktu lama karena masa lalu mereka ─Rin dan Len─ yang kelam.

Len kembali ke saat ini, kenapa Rin menanyakan itu? Apa Rin ingin mengambil kedua anak mereka ke sisinya dan meninggalkan Len sendirian?

"Kenapa Rin.. Kenapa? Apa kau ingin mengambil mereka juga? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan keluarga yang selama ini aku inginkan?!"

"Kenapa kau tanya? Len, jangan egois, aku berkali-kali mengajakmu untuk bergabung bersamaku, kita semua bisa bersama-sama lagi, di dalam dunia baru, di dalam dunia yang bisa kita harapkan kembali sekali lagi! Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti?!"

Len terdiam, dalam poin ini, sudah tidak ada lagi cara lain untuk membuat Rin kembali ke sisi Len dengan cara damai. Len sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk membujuk Rin jika begini jadinya, dia kembali mengeluarkan dua pedang, mengacungkan salah satunya kepada Rin dengan mata tajam dan perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan, bahkan di telinga Len sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi aku akan membawamu pulang, bahkan kalau itu berarti aku harus membunuhmu…"

Pats!

Len menghilang, dia muncul tepat di belakang Rin, menebas Rin dari dua sisi walau akhirnya Rin berubah lagi menjadi asap. Sempat muncul rasa tidak ingin menyakiti Rin dalam diri Len ketika Len ingin menebas Rin, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membawa Rin pulang.

Rin menembakkan banyak proyektil yang berbentuk tabung berwarna hitam ke arah Len, dengan berganti posisi, Len memegang pedangnya, Excalibur dan mengeluarkan tameng yang seharusnya menempel dengan Excalibur, menahan seluruh serangan Rin dalam satu posisi, Len membuka prisai besarnya ketika Rin sudah tidak menyerang.

"G.U. Project!"

Len menggunakan kekuatan khusus dari Excalibur, tubuhnya terkelilingi armor putih yang kemudian melekat di tubuh Len, tapi ada yang aneh, beberapa bagian hitam dari zirah Odin juga menyatu dengan armor putih tersebut, ketika tubuh Len sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh zirah, warnanya sangat kacau karena warna hitam dan putih bercampur dalam satu bagian. Setelahnya zirah Len bercahaya dan menyatu, menciptakan zirah dengan warna lain, abu-abu… Memegang Durandal dan Excalibur, Len menatap Rin dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan ini padamu, kau ingat teknik ini? Aku sebenarnya juga tidak enak pada Dell di surga sana karena aku kembali memakai teknik ini untuk melukai orang yang kucintai, sama seperti aku membunuh Gumi dulu. Tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi…"

Rin membelalakkan matanya, dia mengerti apa yang akan Len lakukan, mengorbankan salah satu senjatanya untuk serangan beruntun yang sangat mematikan, kartu truft terakhir Len.

Len melempar pedangnya, Ultima dan menghancurkannya, memberi Len akses untuk menggunakan semua senjatanya secara maksimal dalam satu serangan beruntun. Len melempar kedua pedang di tangannya, mengganti senjatanya dengan Vajra* di tangannya, dia meninju tanah, mengurung Rin di dalam tumpukan besar batu dalam seketika. Len menembaki batu tersebut dengan dua handgun, tembakannya menyelimuti batu dengan lapisan es tebal seakan itu sudah membeku. Len mengeluarkan tongkat dan membakar seluruh area tempat Rin berada dengan api yang sangat besar dari tanah…

BLAM!

Semuanya hancur berantakan, Rin masih terlihat di sana berdiri dengan tegap, hanya beberapa luka goresan yang bisa dilihat Len. Belum berhenti, Len mengeluarkan Mastermune dan menyerang Rin langsung dari jarak dekat, tidak memberikan Rin ruangan untuk menghindar, Len membelah Mastermune menjadi 7 bagian, menyayat Rin terus menerus walau terkadang serangan Len tidak kena karena Rin menjadi asap beberapa kali.

Len mengganti senjatnya dengan sebuahh Rune Sword, pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang sangat terang, tertusuk ke tanah dan mengeluarkan banyak senjata tajam yang mencuat dari tanah tertuju kea rah Rin. Rin menghindarinya berkali-kali dengan lincah, hal tersebut tidak membuat Len menyerah. Len mengeluarkan Mjolnir, palu listriknya dan memukul-mukul tanah yang menyebabkan Rin berkali-kali diserang sambaran petir. Tidak puas dengan kegagalan, akhirnya Len menyerang dengan kemampuan berpedangnya. Membawa Excalibur dan Durandal, Len mencoba tebasan vertical berkali-kali walau Rin masih terus menghindar.

Tiba-tiba Rin menyerang balik, dia menghilang entah kemana, seakan memainkan dimensi ruang, dia menyerang Len dari berbagai arah, zirah Len terkikis sedikit demi sedikit karena serangan Rin yang seperti memakai cakar. Menunggu kesempatan, Len yang terlukan memegang tangan Rin yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya, dia memprediksi dimana Rin akan muncul dan berhasil mendapatkannya, Len menebas Rin sangat dalam dengan satu pedang di tangan kirinya, membuat Rin terjatuh lemah.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Len mendatangi Rin yang terluka parah… Mengangkat pedangnya tinggi.

"Kau sudah berakhir, Rin…"

Len menurunkan pedangnya lurus ke leher Rin, walau akhirnya pedang itu hanya tertancap di tanah.

JLEB!

Tes… Tes…

Rin melihat Len di atasnya, menangis pelan dengan pedang sebagai tumpuannya ketika jatuh dengan lutut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuhmu?!"

Len berdiri lagi, dia mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya seperti orang gila, tapi tidak ada satupun dari lintasan pedang Len yang mengenai tubuh Rin, semuanya hanya menyayat-nyayat tanah di sekitar tubuh Rin. Rin yang melihat hal itu tetap memasang wajah datar. Dalam sekali kedip, Rin mementalkan tubuh Len, dengan keras Len menabrak sebuah gedung di belakangnya hingga temboknya bolong. Rin mendatangi Len dalam diam, dia terus melihat Len yang kesusahan berdiri karena tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Bunuhlah aku, kau menginginkan itukan? Kau senangkan jika penghalang terbesarmu pergi?!"

PLUK!

Rin memeluk Len, membuat Len melebarkan matanya. Apa maksudnya ini? Pikir Len.

"Cukup…"

"?!"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu lagi, aku menyebabkan kesakitan pada tubuh dan mentalmu, dan aku sudah cukup melakukan kesalahan itu terus-menerus."

"Rin… Kau?"

"Aku tetap ingin membuat dunia yang bahagia, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menganggapmu musuh. Cukup kau merasakan sakit karena aku. Terjatuh, tertusuk, bangkit lagi hanya untuk melawan takdir, itu yang selalu kau lakukan dari dulu… Maaf Len, aku mengkhianatimu, tapi beri aku waktu, beri aku sedikit lagi waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini…"

Rin mundur beberapa langkah, dia mengambil salah satu pedang Len yang tergeletak dengan tangannya dan memberikan bantuan kepada Len untuk menggenggamnya. Rin mengarahkan mata pedang itu ke perutnya sendiri, sambil memaksa Len untuk menusuknya.

"Lakukan, lakukanlah jika memang harus, aku hanya akan melihat tekadmu di sini. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi jika kau membunuhku di sini, ayo… Lakukan dan pilihlah, mana yang lebih berharga, aku atau dunia…"

Len membuka matanya, dia bingung akan maksud dari perkataan Rin.

"Keduanya sama berharga bagiku! Jangan bermain-main denganku!" Bentak Len, Rin hanya menggeleng, dia berkata dengan lembut, membalas bentakan Len.

"Len, ini sudah saatnya kita menjadi dewasa dan menghilangkan kenaifan kita. Sudah saatnya kita bisa memilih dan mengambil keputusan, dan aku memberikanmu pilihan, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu menunjukan kesungguhan tekadmu."

"JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU!"

Len ingin menggerakan pedangnya untuk membuat gerakan menjauh dari Rin, tapi usahanya sia-sia, pedangnya sudah sangat dekat dengan perut Rin, sedikit Len menggerakannya maju atau vertikal, itu akan menjadi tusukan mematikan untuk Rin.

Len memandang langit-langit sambil meneteskan air mata, dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga berdarah sangat kencang. Akhirnya dia tersenyum sinis dengan air mata membasahi pipinya, menghadap tepat ke wajah Rin yang hanya terpisah beberapa centimeter, Len berkata dengan sombong.

"Baiklah, kau berikan aku pilihan sulit, aku juga akan berikan jawaban sulit."

Len menarik pedangnya, tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan wajah beringas, Len berkali-kali memukul perutnya sendiri dengan gagang pedang, membuat luka memar dan banyak darah keluar dari mulut Len sendiri, Rin akhirnya sadar apa maksud Len, jika Len tidak bisa mendapatkan akhir yang dia inginkan, lebih baik dirinya yang berakhir.

Rin dengan sigap memegang bilah pedang Len, ingin menahan perbuatan Len walau dengan resiko telapak tangan Rin akan terluka parah. Rin tetap berusaha menahan pedang Len, tapi Rin tidak bisa menghentikan Len.

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

Suara benda tumpul itu terus bertabrakan bukan hanya dengan perut Len, tapi juga dada bahkan wajahnya sendiri, hingga tangan Len lemas dan melepas pedangnya dari genggamannya.

Len menatap Rin yang memasang wajah kaget dengan senyuman, sambil berkata.

"Apa kau puas? Rin… Kau… Kau sudah banyak men-"

HOEK!

Darah keluar dari mulut Len.

"-derita, ji-jika aku… Bisa mengurangi derita… Itu, itu akan sangat… Berharga bagiku…"

Rin panik dengan kondisi Len. Dia memegang kepala Len dan memeluknya di dadanya, menangis dengan keras yang sangat memekakan telinga.

"CUKUP! CUKUP! KAU YANG MENDERITA! KAU! BUKAN AKU! KAU SELALU MELAWAN TAKDIRMU! KAU SELALU MELAWAN APA YANG SEHARUSNYA AKAN TERJADI PADAMU! DENGAN SENYUM DAN TAWA, ITU YANG MEMBUATKU SAKIT!"

Rin terus meneruskan perkataannya dengan tangisan yang sangat keras, dia makin memeluk Len dengan erat.

"He.. Hehe, akhirnya… Kau menunjukan… Sifatmu… Rin."

"CUKUP! PANDORA! KESEPAKATAN KITA BATAL! AKU TIDAK MAU DUNIA YANG BARU JIKA LEN MATI SEPERTI INI! AKU TIDAK MAU DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU! TINGGALKAN AKU SEKARANG! SEKARANG JUGAAAAAA!"

Asap hitam keluar dari tubuh Rin, membentuk sosok orang yang sudah tidak asing di mata Len dan Rin, dia tersenyum lemah awalnya, tapi kemudian menyeringai. Dialah Pandora, dengan sosok Rei yang Len dan Rin pernah kenal. Pandora memberikan wajah sedikit sedih, walau perkataannya berlawanan dengan ekspresinya.

"Jadi cuma segini? Kalian mengecewakan. Manusia memang egois, benar bukan?"

Tepat saat Pandora mengatakan itu, seluruh tanah berguncang, tubuh Pandora melayang ke langit dengan sayap hitam, melihat Len dan Rin dari bawah dengan tenang.

"Mungkin ini sudah waktunya, terima kasih Akane Rin, sudah bersedia menjadi wadahku selama aku mengumpulkan kekuatan. Sekarang, ini saatlah **Tatanan Dunia Baru** akan terwujud."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 16 selesai~~

Saya bingung mau bilang apa lagi, tinggal dua chapter, yang depan full menceritakan Aria dan Yuuma, stay tune~~ ^^

Soal fict saya yang baru, jangan kaget ya nanti, di sana gak ada unsur fantasy nya sama sekali, malah ceritanya bisa dibilang fresh banget buat author macam saya. Gak ada konflik tentang yakuza-yakuzaan juga, gak ada gamenya juga, pokoknya beda banget, tentang seorang hikikomori yang mencari jati dirinya, dan jangan lupa, ditemani teman-teman (yang saya akan usahakan) unik dan idiot #PLAK

Oh iya, di atas ata kata Vajra atau aslinya adalah Wajra, mungkin kalau nggak tahu, Vajra adalah tongkat logam dengan sula ditengahnya dikelilingi banyak sula-sula lain yang melengkung ke dalam dan ujungnya menyambung bersatu dengan sula utama di tengahnya. Senjata two handed bagi Len, gunanya sebenarnya untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. ^^

Balas anon review:

* * *

-To reviewer named Ame Hikari Kagamine

Tenang, gak bakal didrop kok, ini udah lanjut ^^  
Makasih ya udah dipuji T_T saya selalu terharu kalau dapat pujian.  
Makasih juga atas reviewnya~

* * *

Oh iya, entah hari jum'at atau sabtu, ada yang tanya apakah saya buat fict ultahnya Kagamine bersaudara atau nggak, saya jawab nggak ya ^^. Saya lagi banyak urusan, bahkan sampai lupa kalau ada tanggal jadinya Kagamine yang sebenarnya sudah lewat, baru sadar hari minggu ini saya malah T_T

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	17. Chapter 17

30 menit sebelumnya.

.

.

.

DORR!

Suara tembakan itu menggema ke seluruh tempat, si penembak masih memasang wajah tidak percaya atas apa yang dia lakukan. Orang atau tepatnya, makhluk yang dia tembak tersenyum sinis.

"**Aria, kenapa tidak menembak kepalaku? Kau mengincar jantungku? Jantungku ada di dada dari sisi sebelah kananmu, bukan di sebelah kirimu.**" Ucap sosok itu.

Aria melepas pegangan pada pistolnya, dia mundur perlahan dan memegangi kepalanya, mengatupkan mulutnya sejak tadi, akhirnya bibir tipis itu terbuka sedikit yang lama-kelamaan menjadi lebar dan terdengar jeritan yang memilukan dari sana.

"Aaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Aria lari terkatung-katung dari tempat dia berdiri tadi, lari dengan posisi yang salah membuatnya tersandung berkali-kali dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan suara yang menyakitkan. Tekadnya untuk lari tidak berhenti, dia terus bangun dan berlari lagi walau tidak beberapa lama, dia pasti akan jatuh lagi.

Sosok yang ditembak berdiri dengan wajah sedih, dia mencoba merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, mencoba menggapai sosok tubuh yang ia ingin peluk, tubuh Aria… Tapi, jangankan bisa menyentuhnya, menaruh bayangan Aria di genggaman tangannya saja seakan dia tidak mampu.

"**Aria… Kenapa kau lari…**" Aria membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena ketakutan yang menguasai tubuhnya, yang Aria dengar dari tadi adalah suara dari diri Yuuma yang lain, kesadaran _Fallen Angel_.

Aria mencoba berlari dengan tergopoh, tapi seakan tenaganya terserap bumi, dia hanya bisa terluntang-lantung di tanah dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

"**A-R-I-A….**" Suara mengerikan itu kembali terdengar, membuat Aria tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang, wajahnya tanpa sadar menegang karena merasakan ada sebuah tangan manusia─ Bukan, tangan monster yang sangat dingin memegang pipinya dari belakang. Tangan itu memaksa Aria untuk menoleh ke belakang, yang tentu saja dibalas tolakan yang sangat keras dari Aria.

Si pemegang, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yuuma, memutar bahu lengannya, bunyi patah dari tulang terdengar, tubuh Yuuma terbang ke depan Aria melewati atas Aria. Tidak bisa membuat Aria berpaling, dia memutar tubuhnya sendiri ke hadapan Aria.

Wajah Aria makin menegang, air mata terlihat jelas di sudut matanya, mulutnya menganga lebar, keringat dingin bercucuran deras di pelipis Aria. Rambut Aria yang berwarna pucat kini seakan seirama dengan wajah Aria yang pucat. Basah keringat membasahi rambut Aria, membuat rambut Aria turun ke bawah dengan kilapan dari air.

"**A-R-I-A….**"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 17: The Time After

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aria menepis tangan itu dari wajahnya, dengan wajah horror, Aria menyeret tubuhnya mundur di tanah.

"Apa, apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Aria makin takut ketika lubang peluru di dada kanan Yuuma menutup dengan cepat, sekarang sudah tidak ada bekas luka di sana.

"Aria, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Suara Yuuma kembali, membuat telinga Aria berdesir karena kelembutan yang terasa dari alunan suara itu.

"Bukankah aku **boneka** mu? Aria? Kenapa kau tidak ingin kudekati? Apa kau sangat membenciku? Sebegitukah kau membenciku? Apa kau tidak menginginkanku lagi? Kau sudah bosan dengan aku yang sekarang? Karena aku mengetahui kebenarannya, kau membuangku? Kau akan membuat aku yang baru setelah semua ini selesai bukan? Kau akan membuat aku menjadi orang lain setelah menghidupkan aku lagi di tempat ini kan? Itu yang akan kau inginkan bukan? Kau sangat menginginkannya bukan? Jawab aku, jawab aku Aria… Jawab aku, kumohon, aku memohon kepadamu, jawab aku dengan jujur, jawab aku, jawab aku sekarang, JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

Yuuma berteriak di depan Aria, Aria dengan sigap menutup mata dan menyumbat telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengeluarkan senjata lain, sebuah musketgun, Aria menembakan Yuuma dari jarak dekat, tembakan itu membuat Yuuma terpental sangat jauh karena kekuatan senjatanya.

DUARR!

BRAK!

Punggung Yuuma menabrak tembok dan menghancurkannya. Aria gemetar memegang senjatanya, dia melepas senjatanya dari pegangan ketika senjata yang hanya memiliki satu peluru itu kehabisan peluru. Melihat Yuuma belum mengeluarkan tanda-tanda akan bangun, Aria mengambil senjata lain, sebuah HK, senjata dengan kaliber berat di tangannya.

Ketika Aria melihat kerangka sayap Yuuma bergerak, Aria langsung menghujani Yuuma dengan peluru yang sangat banyak dari senjatanya. Tembok di samping lubang tempat Yuuma menabrak tadi langsung hancur dan bolong karena tembakan Aria yang sangat ekstrem.

DAR DAR DAR DAR DAR DAR DAR!

Suara itu menjadi musik di tengah suasana sunyi, seakan membuat Aria menjadi sang penari psikopat, suara peluru tidak kunjung berhenti hingga akhirnya satu ruangan hancur bersamaan dengan habisnya magasin Aria.

Setelah beberapa saat, Aria kembali menjatuhkan senjatanya, dia menatap sekelilingnya yang hancur berantakan. Tidak menunggu lama, sosok itu kembali berdiri di kepulan asap dari hancurnya ruangan, sosok Yuuma, ketika asap menghilang, Aria dapat melihat tubuh Yuuma terkoyak di sana-sini, bahkan kepalanya memiliki 3 lubang… Tapi, seramnya, dia masih bisa berdiri…

"**Kau tidak… Akan… Bisa meng, menghancurkan aku… Jika tidak… Mengenai Jantung… Ku.**" Ucap suara berat itu, mata merahnya kembali menyala-nyala.

Tubuh Yuuma berasap, peluru yang sangat banyak di tubuh Yuuma keluar satu persatu bersamaan luka Yuuma yang menutup. Dengan satu picingan mata yang mematikan, sosok Yuuma menghilang langsung ke depan Aria, tanpa senyuman atau tatapan hangat seperti saat Yuuma menatapnya seperti biasa, Yuuma langsung meninju Aria dengan keras di dada, terdengar suara tulang rusuk yang retak karena tinju itu.

Aria terpental jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula, ketika punggungnya menabrak tembok, tembok itu retak tidak beraturan, dari mulut Aria keluar beberapa percikan darah, yang lama-kelamaan menjadi banyak mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Yuuma kembali menghampiri Aria, dengan tangannya yang sudah menjadi seperti tangan monster, kuku-kuku tajam itu terangkat tinggi, siap mencabik Aria.

BRAAAT!

Aria sudah menutup matanya, tapi apa yang dicabik oleh kuku-kuku itu adalah tembok di atas kepala Aria.

"Aku… Aku tidak ingin melukai Aria… Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun lagi…" Ucap Yuuma, kembali dengan suaranya yang biasa.

Yuuma menarik tangannya dan memeganginya, dia menekan pergelangan tangannya sendiri sangat kencang, terlihat wajah Yuuma sendiri kesakitan. Tubuh Yuuma berkontraksi, kerangka tanpa kulit di punggung Yuuma mulai diselimuti sesuatu berwarna hitam… Tanpa disangka, sayap itu terbungkus selaput dan kemudian keluar bulu… Satu kerangka lagi keluar dan menjadi bentuk yang sama. Tangan monster Yuuma mulai berubah warna, tidak lagi berwarna merah daging, tapi menjadi warna ungu. Taring mulai tumbuh di mulut Yuuma.

"AAARRRGH!"

Yuuma berteriak kesakitan, dengan satu hentakan dia terbang dan menghancurkan langit-langit, Aria yang penasaran berlari ke atas dan menuju balkon di lantai dua bangunan itu, dia melihat Yuuma menabrakan dirinya ke setiap objek yang bisa dia lihat.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Suara itu membuat sakit Aria juga, dia baru berpikir sekarang, betapa sakitnya Yuuma menahan semua usaha _Fallen Angel_ mengambil alih tubuhnya. Aria dari tadi hanya bisa berteriak histeris dan ketakutan tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kerasnya Yuuma melawan dirinya sendiri.

Aria malu dengan dirinya, dia tidak bisa melihat Yuuma lagi, matanya serasa sakit jika dia terus melihat sosok Yuuma yang terus menabrakan tubuhnya sendiri itu. Aria baru berpikir, siapa yang pantas disalahkan di sini kecuali dirinya sendiri?! Siapa yang patut bertanggung jawab kalau bukan dirinya sendiri?! Siapa yang pantasa menerima semua dosa kalau bukan dirinya sendiri?!

"Hentikan…" Suara pelan keluar dari bibir Aria.

"Hentikan…"

"Cukup… BERHENTI!"

"BERHENTI YUUMA!"

Menaiki pagar pembatas, Aria mencoba menarik perhatian Yuuma, ketika Yuuma sudah cukup dekat dengan dirinya, Aria melompat dan membawa Yuuma jatuh kembali ke tanah.

Yuuma ikutan histeris, dia berteriak mengerikan dengan suara auman monster. Apapun yang Yuuma lakukan, Aria tetap mencoba memeluk Yuuma erat. Yuuma tidak tinggal diam, dia mencakar Aria, mencabik kulit Aria bahkan menggigit bahu Aria. Memang Aria tidak bisa mati di dalam _dungeon_, tapi jika skala lukanya begini, kemampuan penyembuhan yang diberikan Pandora tidak akan bisa menutupi semua lukanya. Aria sadar akan hal itu, tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Lakukanlah… Lakukan apapun kepada diriku, semaumu. Aku pantas menerimanya, aku tidak butuh kasih sayang jika aku bahkan tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak butuh bisa berada di dekatmu jika aku hanya melukaimu. Aku tidak butuh menjadi orang yang penting bagimu, jika aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatmu rapuh. Aku, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu…"

Aria mengatakan semua dengan nada sedih dan putus asa. Luka Aria sudah masuk pada tahap kritis. Darah mulai bercucuran kembali dari tubuh Aria, tanpa sadar pandangannya sudah mulai kabur, tubuhnya mulai merosot dari dekapan kuat terhadap tubuh Yuuma.

Mata Yuuma menoleh ke bawah, merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, dia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikarenakan penglihatannya menjadi agak buruk. Dia sadar apa yang sudah terjadi setelahnya, mata Yuuma mulai berkaca-kaca, penuh dengan air mata, Yuuma akhirnya sadar akan perbuatannya sedari tadi.

Seluruh tubuh Yuuma kembali menegang, perasaan sedih menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, sosok mengerikan itu berubah lagi. Sayap Yuuma kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, tangan Yuuma berubah warna dan bentuk lagi, separuh bagian tubuh Yuuma mengganti sosoknya kembali menjadi Yuuma yang biasa. Dengan pakaian di tubuh yang setengah compang-camping, Yuuma jatuh berlutut di depan Aria.

"Aria? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Yuuma bergetar, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba mata Aria mulai terbuka, dengan kantung mata yang menghitam, Aria mencoba melihat siapa yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Setelah dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya, dia tersenyum.

"Yuuma… Sudah… Sadar?"

"Yup." Ucap Yuuma singkat, masih disertai dengan air mata yang masih tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

Yuuma bersender di tembok dengan Aria di pangkuannya. Mencoba sekuat tenaga menutup luka Aria, tangan Yuuma akhirnya dihentikan oleh Aria.

"Hentikan… Aku… Tidak… Apa-apa…"

Yuuma menggeram, dia membentak Aria dengan air matanya yang akhirnya keluar dari matanya.

"BODOH! Tidak apa-apa apanya?! Kau terluka! Kau sekarat! Karena aku! Karena aku!"

Aria hanya bisa tersenyum, mencoba bangkit dan ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, Aria memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin yang dia bisa, walau berkali-kali ditahan oleh Yuuma karena rasa khawatirnya terhadap Aria.

"Kau… Ingat… Natal… Waktu itu?"

Ucap Aria.

Yuuma melemaskan pandangannya, dia mencoba menerawang natal kapan yang dimaksud Aria. Seakan terhisap waktu, Yuuma mengingat sebuah janji dibawah salju yang sudah lama terjadi.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Nee… Yuuma…"

"Hmm?"

Malam itu, malam natal, Yuuma dan Aria tengah duduk berduaan di taman pinggir kota, suasana termasuk sepi di sana.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku 'menyerangmu'?" Canda Yuuma.

Wajah Aria memerah, dia mengerti maksud kata 'menyerang' dari Yuuma. Dengan pose memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, Aria agak mencodongkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Yuuma.

"Si-siapa juga yang mau?!"

"Lalu kau mau mengatakan apa?" Ucap Yuuma lagi.

Aria kembali memerah, dengan wajah tertunduk dan ujung syal yang jatuh dari lehernya, dia menatap ke ujung sepatunya sendiri. Tanpa aba-aba, dia memeluk salah satu lengan Yuuma.

"Me-me-men-…"

"Men?"

"Men-men-men-…"

"Men? Menstruasi?"

DORR!

Jawaban Yuuma langsung dihadiahi tembakan yang tepat melewati sebelah kiri kepala Yuuma, dengan wajah marah dan memerah malu, akhirnya Aria berteriak.

"Me-MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

"Uwa?!"

Keduanya terkejut dengan perkataan itu, Aria langsung menutup mulutnya dan berpaling dari tatapan Yuuma. Sedangkan Yuuma sendiri langsung menarik syalnya setinggi pipinya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

PLUK!

Suara tangan yang terjatuh di atas kepala Aria, membuat Aria sedikit tersentak. Setelahnya tangan itu mengelus halus kepala Aria, Aria dengan takut-takut melihat wajah Yuuma yang masih setengah tertutup syal.

"Ji-jika itu maumu, aku akan mengabulkannya, apapun yang terjadi… Tapi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Yuuma.

Syarat? Syarat apa?! Apa dia akan meminta mas kawin yang mahal?! Apa dia ingin aku menjadi sesuatu yang hebat terlebih dulu?! Arrgh! Pikiran Aria kacau karena mendengar Yuuma mengajukan satu syarat terhadap permintaan Aria. Dengan hati dag-dig-dug, Aria akhirnya menyiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar syarat itu dengan anggukan sebagai tanda dia siap mendengarnya.

Yuuma menghela nafas, wajahnya yang semula serius kini melemas, dia menurunkan syalnya dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membuat senyuman nakal. Dia menarik Aria kepelukannya dan memeluknya dari belakang, sementara membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Aria.

"Anak kita harus sebanyak pemain baseball ya? Setuju?" Bisik Yuuma.

Kemudian, malam itu menjadi malam romantis bagi pasangan ini, yang ditemani beberapa suara tembakan senjata api.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Yuuma teringat kembali akan janjinya. Dia menatap Aria yang sudah sangat susah menjaga matanya untuk terjaga.

"Kau, masih ingin aku menepati janji itu?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Tentu…" Jawab Aria.

"Kalau… Pengantin, mereka… Akan… Mencium… Pasangannya… Ketika sudah… Resmi… Menikah… Bukan?" Lanjut Aria.

Seakan mengerti perkataan Aria, Yuuma mendekati Aria, pertama dia memegang bibir Aria dengan tangan kanannya, Yuuma mencium kening Aria, kemudian mencium lembut bibir Aria.

Tepat pada saat itu, Kaito dan kelompoknya kembali, Kaito membawa Ring dan Lui, sedangkan Ted menderita beberapa luka yang cukup menyakitkan.

"Len, kami sele─ Wow! Wow! Wow!"

Kaito langsung heboh melihat ada sepasang orang yang berciuman di depannya, Miku dan Teto langsung saling menutup mata satu sama lainnya, tangan Miku menutupi mata Teto, tangan Teto menutupi mata Miku. Sedangkan Ted, dia tidak mengeluarkan komentar sama sekali.

"Ehmm… Apa kami mengganggu?" Ucap Kaito, menyadarkan Yuuma dan Aria. Yuuma yang melihat Kaito langsung siaga, tapi ditahan oleh Kaito.

"Tenang! Kami tidak ingin bertarung! Aku menyuruh Miku, wanita ini untuk membacakan mantra tidur kepada kedua anak ini, siapa namanya tadi?" Tanya Kaito.

"Lui dan Ring." Jawab Miku.

"Ah benar! Rui dan Ling, setelah mereka mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya, Miku membuat mereka tertidur, kami tidak tega melukai mereka, biar Len saja yang memutuskannya nanti." Ucap Kaito.

"Yang benar Lui dan Ring, dasar BaKaito." Sambung Miku dengan nada sarkatis, yang disambut cengiran oleh Kaito.

"Sementara kaki tangan Pandora, siapa namanya Ted?" Ucap Kaito lagi, kali ini bertanya pada Ted.

"Hakuo." Ucap Ted singkat.

"Iya benar Yakuo, dia kabur setelah bertarung, dia berhasil lolos entah kemana." Lanjut Kaito.

"Dasar telmi… Kenapa orang seperti ini bisa menjadi partner Akane Len yang hebat itu ya?" Komentar Teto, dengan nada sarkatis juga.

Melihat keempat orang yang membawa kedua temannya tanpa terluka di hadapannya, Yuuma akhirnya percaya dan membuat keputusan tepat di tempat dia berdiri.

"Kalian, aku mohon dengan amat sangat, jaga Lui, Ring dan juga Aria di sini. Aku… Aku akan membantu Akane Len melawan Pandora." Jelas Yuuma. Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut, termasuk Aria, tapi Aria memasang senyuman kepada Yuuma, mendukung keputusan Yuuma.

'Mungkin, ini yang terbaik…' Pikir Aria.

Kaito melihat ketiga rekannya, Miku memantapkan pandangannya, Teto mengacungkan jempol, sedangkan Ted hanya mengangguk. Kaito menghela nafas berat dan memberi Yuuma jawaban positif.

Binar terlihat di wajah Yuuma, dia menunduk sangat dalam kepada kelompok Kaito. Yuuma mengeluarkan sayapnya kembali untuk melesat ke tempat Len.

"Kau ingin masuk ke dalam dimensi yang dibuat Pandora?" Tanya Miku, Yuuma mengangguk.

Miku membaca beberapa patah kata, setelahnya di langit-langit yang hancur muncul sebuah pusaran hitam yang besar.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak bisa menahan gerbang ini lebih lama!"

Yuuma kembali berterima kasih kepada kelompok Kaito, khususnya Miku. Tepat sebelum dia melesat terbang, Yuuma mendatangi Aria dan mencium Aria sekali lagi, kemudian dia langsung mengepakan sayapnya keras dan melesat kencang vertikal ke atas.

Kaito dan yang lain hanya melihat kepergian Yuuma tanpa ekspresi yang terlalu mengejutkan. Setelahnya Kaito membisikkan sesuatu kepada Miku.

"Apa waktu kita semuda itu, kita sudah berani ciuman ya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kayaknya enggak deh." Jawab Miku dengan bisikkan juga.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya Ted, yang entah kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba ikut memerah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok!" Jawab Miku dan Kaito bersamaan.

Teto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, sedangkan Aria, dia menelungkupkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa…

"Semoga Yuuma mendapat hasil terbaik…"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter 17 selesai~~

Tinggal 1 chapter lagi, tidak terasa fict ini akan berakhir. Tunggu chapter terakhirnya ya~~

Saya mencoba memasukkan beberapa adegan santai ke dalam chapter ini, entah berhasil atau gagal #PLAK XD

Saatnya balasa anon review~

* * *

-To reviewer named Ame Hikari Kagamine:

Endingnya sih, lihat aja nanti ^^  
Maksudnya kamu gak bisa login itu, gak punya akun, akunnya ke blokir, lupa password atau FFn nya kena block internet positif?

Makasih ya atas reviewnya~ Ini udah update~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	18. Chapter 18

Mata itu memicing tajam, penuh dengan kebencian yang meluap-luap, Rin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Pandora, dia hanya terus memapah Len tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegahnya.

"Kenapa?! Kau terkejut?! Kau terkejut karena aku selama ini hanya memanfaatkanmu?!" Teriak Pandora sombong.

Rin sebenarnya juga sudah sadar, semenjak Pandora bilang kepadanya kalau dia lelah menjadi pengamat, Rin sadar jika itu artinya Pandora akan bertindak secara aktif, dengan kata lain, dia akan melakukan hal yang selama ini dia tahan. Agar itu bisa terjadi, Pandora menggunakan Rin sebagai katalisnya… Rin sadar, dia sadar betul akan hal itu, tapi bayangan kebahagiaan yang bisa dia dapat jika dia menuruti Pandora menjadi penutup antara dirinya dengan kenyataan yang sudah lama dia sadari. Rin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, ini semua salahnya, salahnya seorang diri… Dia mengatakan kalau sekarang, semuanya harus bertindak dewasa dan meninggalkan sisi naifnya, tapi dirinyalah sendiri yang menyimpan kenaifan yang paling besar.

Sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun Rin hidup, dimulai dari muda, masa lalu yang menyakitkan, bertemu Len, mengetahui kebenaran, bertarung bersama Len, menyelamatkan dunia, menyatukan dunia, menjadi tua, hingga dia kembali muda karena kasus memberontaknya Pandora. Dia seharusnya sudah hidup cukup lama untuk bisa berpikir matang, tapi apa daya… Pikirannya bahkan masih belum jauh beda dengan anak kecil yang mudah termakan rayuan dan permen…

Rin terus berpikir sudah sejak lama, andai dia mengikuti Len, andai dia bersama dengan Len dan tidak pernah berpisah dengannya hanya demi mengikuti Pandora, apakah semuanya akan berbeda?

Ditengah berkecimpungnya pikiran yang kusut di kepala Rin, Len memegang tangan Rin erat. Membuat Rin kembali menatap Len dan menggenggam tangan Len.

"Jangan… Salahkan… Dirimu… Sendiri…" Ucap Len.

Rin mengerti, Len hanya ingin menyemangati dirinya… Tapi, apakah pantas bagi Rin yang sekarang ini, Rin yang bahkan sudah membuat Len tidak berdaya bahkan untuk menjaga matanya tetap terjaga sekalipun?!

"Jangan… Pikirkan… Hal… Aneh…" Ucap Len lagi.

Rin mengerutkan dahinya terhadap perkataan Len.

"Memang… Sudah… Berapa… Ka-"

HOEK!

Mulut Len kembali memuntahkan darah, membuat tangan Rin berlumuran darah milik suaminya sendiri. Mata Rin kembali melemas, ingin rasanya dia menangis, tapi apakah dia pantas untuk menangis?

"-li… Kau… Ingin… Membunuhku?" Lanjut Len.

Len benar, ini bukan yang pertama kaliny bagi Rin untuk benar-benar ingin membunuh Len, yang pertama kali adalah ketika Rin mengetahui kalau yang membunuh ayahnya adalah Len dan Rin tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari Len. Dia mengejar-ngejar Len tanpa akal sehat sambil membawa pisau dengan keinginan mutlak ingin menikam Len hingga Len tidak bisa bernafas lagi.

Len benar, kenapa aku baru menyesal saat ini? Pikir Rin. Rin sudah berkali-kali ingin membunuh suaminya sendiri, mulai dari yang bercanda sampai yang serius… Tapi, kenapa dia baru menyesal? Apa karena saat ini resikonya bukan hanya di antara Rin dan Len, tapi juga seluruh dunia?

Apapun yang bisa Rin pikirkan, Rin sudah tidak berdaya sekarang… Berharap keajaiban turun sambil menunggu Luka Len bisa cepat tertutup, tapi sepertinya hal itu memiliki kesempatan yang sangat kecil. _Yume_, hawa dimana para _youkai_ bisa berkali-kali meningkatkan kemampuannya, tidak ada di tempat ini… Len harus bergantung pada stamina dan jiwanya sendiri untuk bisa menyembuhkan diri. Padahal, Rin ingin memberikan sebagian dari kekuatan sihirnya jika itu bisa membantu mempercepat penyembuhan Len, tapi Len berkali-kali menolaknya.

"Apa? Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Pandora ketika melihat picingan tajam Rin menghilang dari wajah Rin.

Rin menunduk dalam diam, air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya… Apakah… Ini akhir dari dunia?

"Jangan… BERCANDA!"

BUAK!

Suara itu terdengar sangat keras di telinga Rin, dia mendongakan kepalanya sambil mengusap matanya yang agak buram karena air mata. Di sana… Ada sosok yang terbang, meninju Pandora dan mementalkan sosoknya jauh… Sayap itu, dia kenal sayap itu, sayap dari makhluk yang pernah diburu Rin dan Len hingga dua tahun lamanya.

Orang yang terbang di atas mereka menoleh ke arah Rin, dia turun perlahan dari posisinya, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat itulah Rin tahu, dia adalah keajaiban yang sedari tadi Rin tunggu untuk turun dari langit.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_~Dreamy Cherry Blossom: Requiem~_

_Main pair : VY2 Yuuma &amp; Aria, Kagamine Len &amp; Kagamine Rin, maybe a little bit of slight pair and crack pair content_

_Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies__  
__Story © Me__  
__UTAUloid © Owner creator__  
__Fanloid © Creator_

_Summary :_

_"Dalam akhir, dalam penderitaan. Dunia yang kacau, berisi konflik dan perpecahan, disinilah aku, mencari kebenaran, mencari keadilan, dalam sebuah idiom perkataan yang terasa membengkak dalam kehancuran."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

'_Abc' (italic)_: Flashback, kata asing, atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
'**Abc**'/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 18: Requiem of Our Song (End)

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kau… Kenapa?" Len membuka matanya perlahan, kantung matanya yang menghitam terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Yuuma berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua, ─Rin dan Len─ dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Biarkan aku membantu kalian!" Teriak Yuuma.

Sesaat, Rin bisa merasakan kepolosan yang terdengar dari suara itu, suara seorang anak yang naif, dimana jika dia bisa melakukan sesuatu, dia merasa akan bisa menyelamatkan semua yang ada di depannya, sepenuhnya, sesuai keinginannya. Mengingatkan akan sosok Len waktu mereka semua masih melawan Kiyoteru dan bawahannya, Len masihlah seorang yang mirip dengan Yuuma waktu itu, dia merasa kalau dia bisa menyelamatkan semua orang dan membuat akhir yang bahagia, walau seiring waktu Len juga belajar, akhir yang bahagia tidak akan dapat terjadi tanpa adanya pengorbanan yang setimpal.

"Dapatkan aku mempecayai perkataanmu?" Akhirnya Rin membuka mulutnya, meminta persetujuan bantuan dari Yuuma.

Awalnya Yuuma nampak tidak yakin, kedua orang di depannya adalah salah satu penyebab dirinya dan Aria menderita selama ini, mereka berdua adalah Akane Rin dan Akane Len, orang yang membuat dirinya menjadi setengah _youkai_. Sebenarnya Yuuma tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan kedua orang ini, karena mereka sendiri juga tidak sadar kalau Yuuma adalah salah satu dari produk yang mereka secara tidak langsung turun tangan di dalamnya. Tapi Yuuma tetap tidak terima, mereka berdua juga membuat Aria menderita, salah satu dari mereka memberi Aria harapan semu, dan satu orang yang lain menghancurkannya tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan. Yuuma tetap tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu, tapi dia sudah membulatkan keputusannya, dia tidak peduli bagaimana nasibnya nanti, asalkan Aria bahagia, Yuuma tidak keberatan untuk mati lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk kalian, atau dunia yang kalian perjuangkan selama ini. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk wanitaku satu-satunya, Nishino Aria!" Teriak Yuuma lantang.

Saat itulah Rin dan Len sadar, anak di depannya dan juga orang yang penting baginya ─Yuuki Yuuma dan Nishino Aria─ benar-benar mirip dengan Rin dan Len… Sangat mirip. Len tersenyum kecil, hampir terlihat seperti seringai… Dia mengangkat tangannya dan meminta jabatan tangan Yuuma.

"Baiklah…"

Yuuma mengangguk dengan wajah tegas, dia menerima uluran tangan itu, seketika tubuh Len dan Yuuma bersinar terang, dalam sekejap, semua luka Len tertutup dan dia bisa berdiri kembali. Len membersihkan pakaiannya yang berantakan dari serpihan debu, lalu memposisikan tegap badannya untuk menjaga _image_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yuuma datar.

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit kemampuan regenerasimu, jangan marah ya." Ucap Len sama datarnya.

Setelahnya Rin tertawa kecil dengan air mata di sudut matanya, dia menghalangi mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya untuk menutupi tawanya.

"Kalian… Benar-benar mirip…" Ucap Rin.

DUARR!

Sebuah asap dari debu mengepul tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga, di sana terbayang sosok yang berdiri di belakang kepulan asap, setelahnya sosok itu semakin jelas, Pandora berdiri sambil merenggangkan lehernya, terdengar bunyi *kretek* yang sangat keras berkali-kali, membuat Len dan Yuuma menghadap Pandora bersamaan.

"Loh? Kalian berdua kerja sama?" Ucap Pandora pura-pura terkejut.

"Toh, tidak apa-apa. Majulah, kita akan jadikan ini pertarungan terakhir."

Mereka bertiga maju bersamaan, saling mendekat berhadapan, setelahnya suara debuman terdengar sangat keras, lonceng tanda pertarungan akhir dimulai.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

Len dan Yuuma menghantam Pandora dengan tebasan pedang secara bergantian, walau baru kali ini bertarung bersama, tapi koordinasi Yuuma dan Len bisa dibilang cukup bagus. Pandora menahan tebasan dengan kedua tangannya, dari bunyi hantaman yang terdengar, tangan Pandora bisa dikatakan sekeras besi waktu berhadapan dengan pedang Len dan Yuuma.

Len meloncat mundur ke belakang cukup jauh dan mengganti senjatanya dengan dua buah handgun, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Len menembakan sebuah tembakan melengkung horizontal dengan diameter kecil, peluru itu melesat dengan cepat menuju Pandora.

Yuuma menyadari maksud Len, dia turun ke bawah dengan sangat cepat dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, meninju dagu Pandora dari bawah, membuat Pandora terpental ke udara tanpa ada jalan kabur lagi. Yuuma melempar pedangnya yang cukup besar dari bawah… Serangan dua sisi, dengan begini Pandora tidak akan bisa kabur ke belakang ataupun ke atas. Selain itu, di udara, dia tidak bisa dengan leluasa menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menghindar.

Seakan menghancurkan perhitungan Len dan Yuuma, tubuh Pandora menjadi asap dan menembus semua serangan Yuuma dan Len, Membuat sedikit ekspresi terkejut di wajah keduanya.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuan kalian?" Ejek Pandora.

Tidak terima dengan kegagalan, Yuuma menarik pedangnya yang semula melesat ke atas, ada benang kecil di gagangnya yang membuat Yuuma bisa menarik lagi pedangnya. Bersamaan dengan Len yang memegang Durandal, Len dan Yuuma kembali melesat cepat ke arah Pandora.

Len melempar pedangnya ke atas pertama kali, lalu dia menggunakan Vajra untuk membuat pertarungan fisik jarak dekat dengan Pandora. Tinjuan demi tinjuan dikerahkan oleh Len ke arah Pandora, walau dia berkali-kali berubah menjadi asap. Pada saat itulah, Yuuma dengan kelebihannya, terbang melesat ke atas untuk mengambil pedang Len.

Ketika merasakan berat dari pedang Len, dia langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang Pandora dengan dua pedang, membuat sebuah tebasan diagonal yang menyilang dari atas ke bawah di punggung Pandora.

CRASSSH!

Serangan itu kena telak, membuat postur Pandora agak condong dan dengan sikutan dari atas, Len berhasil menjatuhkan telak tubuh Pandora. Len dan Yuuma mundur beberapa langkah dari sosok Pandora yang terjatuh.

"Cih… Kalian sudah mengerti trik ku ya?" Tanya Pandora, agak kesal.

"Kemampuanmu untuk menghindari serangan hanya bisa aktif ketika kau sadar akan arah dari serangan itu, buktinya kau masih bisa terpental ketika Yuuma meninju dagumu dari bawah dengan cepat, membuktikan kau tidak bisa memprediksi serangan Yuuma yang baru saja terjadi." Jelas Len.

"Kecepatan dari anak itu menjadi nilai plus di sini." Lanjut Len.

Pandora tersenyum kecut, awalnya wajahnya lemas serasa dia sudah kalah, walau beberapa detik kemudian, seringai muncul di wajahnya. Sayap Pandora kembali terlihat, dia menaikan tubuhnya yang seakan tidak bernyawa ke langit, kepalanya tiba-tiba mendangak.

"Sudah selesai! Sudah selesai! SEMUANYA SUDAH SIAP! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Atmosfer dalam pertarungan tiba-tiba berubah, gravitasi perlahan menjadi sangat berat. Tubuh Yuuma dan Len dipaksa untuk berlutut karena tingginya kekuatan tarikan ke bawah.

Len baru sadar akan hal tersebut, Pandora dari tadi tidak menyerang dan tetap menjaga mulutnya dari pembicaraan tidak perlu karena dia menyiapkan sesuatu yang besar… Dia mengucapkan pengucapan suci yang cukup panjang, dia sudah siap untuk mengubah isi dari seluruh dunia…

"Terima kasih, kalian berdua, karena sudah menemaniku." Ucap Pandora dengan seringai.

.

.

.

Tanah berguncang, Kaito menerawang ke langit pada saat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Miku.

"Sepertinya pertarungan Len dan Yuuma sudah sampai puncaknya." Ucap Ted.

Aria masih terus berdoa selama yang ia bisa, tiba-tiba dia bisa merasakannya, kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya seakan terhisap keluar. Aria membuka mulutnya lebar tanpa suara, kedua pupil matanya seakan tertarik ke atas.

Kaito baru sadar akan hal itu, Lui dan Ring yang masih pingsan juga lama-kelamaan memiliki sosok yang kabur.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Kaito langsung memerintahkan Miku untuk membuat Pengasingan disekitar mereka, tubuh Lui dan Ring sudah terlanjur menghilang, sedangkan Aria jatuh pingsan.

"Apa yang terjadi Kaito?!"

"Pandora, dia akan memulai tahap terakhir dari rencananya mengubah dunia."

.

.

.

"Lenka-_sama_! Lenka-_sama_!"

Dua buah suara memanggil-manggil Lenka dari luar tempat tinggalnya. Lari dengan tergopoh, dia mendapati Haku dan Miki menghadap dirinya langsung saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Lenka berusaha tenang.

"_Dungeon_, _dungeon_! Seluruh _dungeon_ terkikis hancur!" Ucap Miki.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Ucap Lenka, meminta penjelasan lanjut.

"Saat saya dan Miki sedang menerima tugas rutin mengecek keadaan beberapa _dungeon _terdekat, sebuah pemandangan tidak biasa terjadi, sosok _dungeon_ yang bulat sempurna itu terkikis habis sedikit demi sedikit, ada yang aneh." Ucap Haku.

Saat itulah Lenka menangkap maksud dari Haku dan Miki. Dia langsung buru-buru mengambil sandal kayunya, bersama Haku dan Miki, mereka bertiga lari ke bangunan para tetua berada.

"Pandora… Dia sudah siap mengubah dunia…" Ucap Lenka pelan.

.

.

.

Yuuma dan Len masih belum bergerak, kedua pedang yang dipegang Yuuma terjatuh ke tanah dan tertahan kuat di sana. Pandora turun perlahan, dia mengambil salah satu pedang itu dan menatap Len.

"Kau mengerti yang akan terjadi kan?" Ucap Pandora, tertuju ke Len.

"Aku akan menggunakan seluruh _dungeon_ yang sudah tercipta, _dungeon_ secara langsung menghisap unsur kehidupan dari dunia asli ke dalamnya, seluruh kekuatan itu ada di dalam tiap-tiap inang dari _dungeon_. Dengan mengambil keberadaan seluruh _dungeon_, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengembalikan dunia keketiadaan, dan Tuhan akan membentuknya kembali beberapa ratus tahun kemudian dengan aku sebagai penguasa mutlak. Dunia dimana aku bisa memberi arahan yang benar kepada seluruh makhluk hidup dan memberikan mereka kehidupan damai yang sebenarnya. Tidak akan ada perang atau konflik, tidak untuk pemberontakan, tidak juga untuk revolusi dan perubahan. Aku akan bisa mengendalikan dunia dan isinya ke satu jalan yang sama." Jelas Pandora.

"Apa?! Apa kau bodoh?! Manusia tidak akan berkembang jika kau menahan emosi mereka! Mereka akan selamanya merasa seperti budak! Mereka tidak akan bisa membawa kelahiran yang baru jika kau menahan seluruh bentuk revolusi dan perubahan! Itu sama saja hidup di dalam kehampaan!" Tolak Len.

"Itu masih lebih baik, daripada dunia yang kau perjuangkan, dunia dimana hanya ada manusia-manusia penuh ego yang mendahulukan nafsu mereka." Jawab Pandora dingin.

"Kau salah…"

"Kau salah!" Ucap Yuuma.

"Manusia bukanlah boneka yang bisa kau arahkan perkembangannya! Mereka adalah pembentuk dunia! Mereka adalah pemberi peradaban! Tidak semua manusia buruk! Masih banyak jenis manusia yang belum kau lihat! Ada yang baik, inovatif, konstruktif, bahkan banyak dari mereka yang lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri!" Teriak Yuuma, teringat kembali akan ingatan dirinya dan teman-temannya.

"Manusia bukanlah eksistensi yang bisa kau kendalikan dengan paksaan! Mereka butuh orang lain untuk berkembang, saling menukar pendapat untuk membawa kemajuan bagi diri mereka masing-masing! Itulah arti hidup para manusia, tidak terkecuali untuk _youkai_!" Lanjut Yuuma.

Pandora menggeratakkan giginya, dia geram melihat Yuuma, mengangkat pedang di tangannya, Pandora berteriak dengan kencang.

"DIAM!"

CRASSHHH!

Salah satu sayap Yuuma tertebas putus dan jatuh ke tanah dengan penuh darah. Yuuma awalnya tidak merasakan apa-apa, setelahnya ada perasaan sakit yang amat sangat mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Aaa─GYAAAAAAA!"

Yuuma berusaha memegang sayapnya sendiri, tapi ketika dia berhasil menyentuhnya, sayap itu serasa bergerak seperti gumpalan daging, regenerasi Yuuma kembali aktif. Rasa sakit dari regenerasi anggota tubuh yang putus sakitnya berkali-kali lipat dari ketika anggota itu putus… Membuat Yuuma berteriak-teriak histeris.

"GYAAA! GYAAAA!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Kau lihat itu Akane Len?! Kau lihat itu, PAHLAWAN?! Dia benar-benar menyenangkan, berapa kalipun kau melukainya, asal tidak mengenai jantungnya, dia tidak akan mati! Itu menyenangkan! Sangat menyenangkan! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Pandora kembali menebas-nebas tubuh Yuuma yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Jeritan demi jeritan kembali terdengar, memekakan telinga Len.

Len tahu sakitnya seperti apa, dia pernah merasakan tangannya putus dan tumbuh kembali… Dan sakitnya luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Lenka-_sama_!"

"Bagaimana ini Lenka-_sama_?!"

Ketika Lenka memasuki ruangan para tetua, beberapa tetua panik, sebuah penglihatan terlihat di depan mereka, permukaan bumi tertutupi sebuah cairan kental berwarna hitam kemerahan yang terus menjalar dengan cepat. Lenka menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Jadi Pandora serius ingin membuat dunia ini kembali ke ketiadaan…" Ucap Lenka.

"Aku akan pergi ke dalam ruangan ritual bumi! Aku akan memperlambat kecepatan cairan itu dengan kekuatan sihir alam! Sisanya, kita hanya bisa berdoa kepada anak-anakku yang sedang bertarung dengan Pandora!"

Lenka berlari pergi dengan setengah panik, pertama dia menghampiri gua tempat Neru, Nero dan Kamito berada. Lenka memerintahkan untuk memindahkan mereka ke ruangan ritual. Setelahnya Lenka pergi ke ruangan ritual sambil berjalan cepat.

"Rin, Len… Semoga kalian berhasil…"

.

.

.

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

Jeritan Yuuma masih terdengar sangat memilukan, Pandora masih terus-menerus menebas tubuh Yuuma tanpa berhenti.

"Andai… Andai ada yang bisa aku lakukan." Gumam Len

Len menoleh ke arah Rin, sosok itu muncul kembali. Sosok besar dengan tudung yang hanya terbuat dari kerangka tulang muncul kembali di belakang Rin. Rin meneriakan sesuatu setelahnya, membuat tubuh Pandora tidak bisa bergerak dan dikelilingi sebuah lingkaran tipis transparan.

"Apa?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pandora berteriak marah.

"Len! Aku akan menyegel Pandora dengan jiwaku! Aku akan menutup kembali kotaknya dan mengembalikan keadaan!" Ucap Rin.

Alasan kenapa Rin tidak berbicara dari tadi, karena dia juga mengucapkan pengucapan suci, dia menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk Pandora, mantra yang akan bisa digunakan untuk menyegel Pandora dengan taruhan nyawa orang yang pertama kali menyentuh Pandora setelah terkena mantra itu.

"Kau?! KAU! KENAPA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN MANTRA SEMACAM ITU?!" Pandora berteriak histeris yang tercampur dengan kemarahan.

"Hanya mereka yang menyandang gelar 'Juru Selamat' yang pernah diajarkan mantra ini! Hanya mereka dan keturunannya! Tunggu, kau, apa wanita sialan itu mengajarkannya padamu?! Tapi dia belum mati dan sesuai tradisi, dia tidak akan mewariskannya pada siapapun sebelum dia mati!" Teriak Pandora setelahnya.

"_Kaa-chan_ tidak melanggar tradisi, pada saat kau memberontak, _kaa-chan_ sudah koma di rumah sakit, dia sudah mati suri, sebelum itu dia sudah mewariskannya padaku. Karena kesalahanmu yang mengembalikan waktu hidup semua orang, _kaa-chan_ menjadi muda dan lepas dari penyakitnya! Kau tidak memperhitungkan ini!" Jawab Rin, membuat mata Pandora diselimuti kebencian sambil terus berusaha keluar dari lingkaran yang membelenggunya saat ini.

Len terkejut, dia melihat Rin berdiri dengan susah payah, dia berjalan perlahan karena tertarik gravitasi, menuju ke Pandora. Len tidak sudi, dia langsung ikut berdiri dan menghalangi langkah Rin.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?!" Ucap Len.

"Aku yang membuat semua masalah ini! Aku juga yang akan menyelesaikannya!" Jawab Rin.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara lain! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Ucap Len lagi.

"Hanya aku satu-satunya yang bisa! Hanya aku yang mewarisi kekuatan _okaa-chan_! Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan hal ini!" Sosok besar di balik tubuh Rin menggerakan tangannya, menyingkirkan tubuh Len yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Tangan dari tengkorak besar itu menggenggam tubuh Len, mengangkatnya dan memberikan akses bagi Rin untuk berjalan.

"Hanya ini pilihan terbaik…" Ucap Rin ketika mendongak ke atas melihat Len.

Tiba-tiba cahaya sudah terbentuk di depan mereka berdua. Tangan Yuuma memegang tubuh Pandora yang diselimuti selubung tipis, Yuuma menyentuh Pandora tanpa diduga, membuat dirinyalah yang menjadi pengorbanan. Dia tersenyum dan mengatakan dengan pelan…

"Apa yang kau?!"

"Tolong, sampaikan perasaan terakhirku pada Aria."

SRIING!

_Entah sejak kapankah cahaya dihatiku… bersemi_

_Dan kan ku jaga sepenuh hati…._

_Walau ku jauh melangkah… Terjatuh lagi dan lagi…._

_Ku berharap langkahku akan.. __S__lealu… Bercahaya.._

Tubuh Yuuma bergetar sangat hebat bersamaan dengan bergetarnya tubuh Pandora, Rin dan Yuuma ada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang seluruhnya berwarna putih di sana, seakan terpental ke sebuah dimensi yang tidak diketahui, Rin melihat sosok di depannya dengan mata berair.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Itu tugasku! Kenapa kau menggantikanku?!" Teriak Rin, sejenak, Rin merasakan kalau sosok Len lah yang menghilang menggantikan dia di hadapannya, merasakan dari bagaimana miripnya Len dan Yuuma di mata Rin.

"Aku… Aku, sudah mencapat ketenangan." Ucap Yuuma pelan.

_Dalam kenyataan yang terus berulang…_

_Ku ingin dia selalu bersama diriku.._

_Namun muncul hari esok yang kutemukan_

_Ku tak dapat melawan perasaan ini…_

"Kenapa? Walau begitu, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin, jika Aria bisa hidup bahagia, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku." Jawab Yuuma, dalam cahaya itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa senang?! Jika satu-satunya alasan dirinya untuk hidup kembali menghilang?!" Tanya Rin.

Yuuma menunduk sedikit, serasa perkataannya tercekat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kemudian dia menatap Rin mantap dan mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Oleh karena itu, karena aku pada akhirnya akan meninggalkannya, aku tidak akan membatasi keinginannya setelah ini. Aku akan menghargai semua keputusannya setelah ini. Tapi, jika dia memilih untuk terus melanjutkan hidupnya, aku mohon, tolong rawat dia, berikan dia kasih sayang, seakan akulah yang menyayanginya di sana." Ucap Yuuma.

"Memilih? Maksudmu… Mungkin dia akan memilih untuk mengakhir hidupnya juga?!" Tanya Rin tidak rela.

"Jika memang itu yang terbaik…" Ucap Yuuma.

_Kuterima dunia yang ada di hadapanku ini.._

_Walau semua hanyalah mimpi.._

_Aku kan terus melangkah.. __J__auh di dalam hatiku.._

_Akan kuusahakan, teriakanmu akan… __S__e__l__alu… __M__enggema_

Rin mengusap matanya, tidak bisa memberikan pertanyaan lagi, dia mendatangi Yuuma dan mengelus keningnya. Memeluk Yuuma sebentar, Rin berbicara suatu hal kepada Yuuma.

"Maaf karena telah menyeretmu ke dalam semua masalah ini. Maaf karena telah membuatmu dan Aria menderita, maaf karena telah memberikan akhir yang buruk di dalam ceritamu, maaf karena pada akhirnya kaulah yang menanggung tanggung jawabku." Ucap Rin, lembut.

"Wangimu, sama seperti Aria." Ucap Yuuma di sela-sela perkataan Rin.

Rin membelalakkan matanya, dia tersenyum dan melepas senyumannya. Semuanya kembali semula, ketika Rin membuka matanya, gravitasi sudah tidak terasa berat. Len ada di depannya, memapah sebuah tubuh dengan mata yang menatap kosong, tubuh Yuuma. Sedangkan Pandora, dia kembali menjadi sebuah kotak kecil di tanah.

"Mungkin, ini akhir yang sebenarnya…" Gumam Len, dengan suara lemah.

Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau partner yang hebat, walau cuma sebentar." Ucap Len, meninju lengan Yuuma, walau dengan sedikit isakan dan air mata.

_Tuk' mencari sepasang sayap yang utuh.._

_Menuju tempat yang tak mungkin.. Perlahan menyakitiku.._

_Namun segala hal yang aku perlukan… Hanyalah dirimu_

_Hanya sesuatu yang dapat melindungiku…_

Dimensi tempat Len dan Rin yang dibuat oleh Pandora runtuh, mereka berdua kembali ke tempat awal… Di dalam _dungeon_ yang sudah setengah hancur dan terus hancur, terlihat dari langitnya yang runtuh.

Kaito menyambut Len dengan suka cita, karena Len berhasil mengalahkan Pandora. Tapi, Aria memasang wajah tidak puas di sana, luka Aria tidak bisa menutup kembali, dia tidak juga mau disembukan oleh Miku dan Teto. Len, membawa Yuuma ke samping Aria, mata Yuuma sudah tertutup, senyuman terhias di wajahnya. Tanah _dungeon_ berguncang, membuat Kaito memberi ajakan untuk segera keluar dari _dungeon_.

"Ayo! Kita harus cepat pergi!" Kaito menarik lengan Aria, tapi Aria hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku akan menemani Yuuma di sini."

Ketika mendengar perkataan itu, Rin menunduk dalam, dia merasakan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Sesaat dia mendongak dengan air mata dan memeluk Aria erat.

"Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku…" Ucap Rin berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa… Terima kasih, karena telah memberi aku kesempatan untuk bersama Yuuma lagi. Sekarang kami bisa bersama untuk selamanya…" Ucap Aria lemah.

Rin tidak mengatakan apapun, dia melepaskan pelukannya, dengan tatapan terakhir ke arah Aria, dia mengikuti Kaito, Len dan yang lain melewati gerbang untuk keluar _dungeon_, _dungeon _itu semakin hancur dan gerbang yang dibuat oleh Miku dan Teto sudah hampir tertutup.

Sesaat Rin bisa melihat Yuuma membuka matanya lagi, walau tidak ada cahaya di sana, dan makin melebarkan senyumnya. Setelahnya, dia bisa melihat Aria dan Yuuma berciuman untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_Meski tanpa jawaban… Ku kan terus melangkah_

_Meski tidaklah indah… Ku tak akan menyerah.._

_Ku kan terus percaya... Pastilah akan muncul cara…_

_Mencoba menggapai asa… Dalam akhir sebuah derita…_

Len dan yang lainnya sampai di luar _dungeon_, saat itulah, mereka melihat cahaya matahari yang sudah lama tidak pernah menyinari dunia semenjak kehancuran yang disebabkan oleh Pandora.

"Semuanya telah berakhir…" Ucap Len.

"Aku… Aku tidak akan melupakan kenangan mereka berdua…" Ucap Rin.

Mereka berenam menyongsong matahari di dunia baru, saling berpegangan tangan satu dengan yang lain. Rin menutup mata, mencoba mengingat sosok Aria dan Yuuma… Mematrinya ke dalam ingatannya dan berjanji, tidak akan pernah melupakan cerita cinta mereka berdua…

_Tanpa ada batas…_

_Kuterima dunia yang ada di hadapan ku ini_

_Walau semua hanyalah mimpi…_

_Aku kan terus melangkah… __J__auh di dalam hatiku.._

_Getaran cerita yang akan selalu… __M__enggema dalam dunia yang indah…_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Chapter terakir selesai~~

Akhirnya fict ini tamat (Dan saya rada gak enak naruh author note di tengah gini)… Happy end untuk mereka semua #PLAK #APANYA?!

Jangan keluar dulu, seperti biasa, dibawah masih ada omake.

Cekidot!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Ah… Pada akhirnya kita tidak kembali menjadi tua…" Ucap Teto.

Kini kota-kota sudah mulai dibangun di atas permukaan, seluruh padang tandus mulai ditumbuhi kembali, walau ada beberapa tempat yang sudah terlanjur terkena fenomena ketiadaan dan sulit untuk dihijaukan lagi.

Len dan yang lainnya tidak kembali ke umur mereka semula, semua orang memulai kehidupan mereka dari umur 18 tahun lagi, kecuali untuk anak-anak yang baru lahir.

"Kemana semuanya?" Tanya Teto.

"Len, Rin, Kaito, dan Miku menuju kuil, anak-anak mereka akan disadarkan dari tidur panjangnya. Seperti mereka bertiga adalah satu-satunya yang akan memulai kehidupan baru mereka diumur 11 tahun." Ucap Ted.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kuil juga! Aku sudah lama tidak lihat Neru-_chan_! Nero-_kun_ dan Kamito-_kun_ juga pasti membutuhkanku nanti!"

"Kau sangat suka anak kecil ya…" Ucap Ted.

"Tentu!" Jawab Teto penuh semangat.

"Terus, kapan kita punya anak?" Tanya Ted.

Wajah Teto langsung memerah dan berlari kencang terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Ted yang uring-uringan karena salah bicara.

.

.

.

"Rin… Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" Tanya Len.

Rin menatap Len intens. Sekarang keluarga mereka bersama keluarga Kaito, Haku, Miki, Ted dan Teto juga ada di sana. Sedang bermain di sebuah taman. Len dan Rin duduk di pinggir taman berdua, membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi… Aku sudah mengerti, betapa pentingnya arti keluarga ini bagiku." Ucap Rin.

"Apa anak-anak kita mau ya, punya orang tua berumur 18 tahun?" Tanya Len.

"Jangan tanyakan hal bodoh!" Ucap Rin, menyikut Len.

"Aku harap mereka berdua, bahagia, dimanapun mereka." Lanjut Rin tiba-tiba.

"Yuuma dan Aria? Yup… Aku juga berharap sama." Jawab Len.

"Dimana kotak Pandora di simpan?" Tanya Len setelahnya.

"Katanya sih ditaruh di ruangan ritual." Jawab Rin.

"Oh…" Ucap Len singkat.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap, dua orang saling berpegangan tangan dan saling menyenderkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua tampak tersenyum tenang, tubuh mereka terlihat bercahaya, seperti tidak ada goresan di sana. Yuuma dan Aria, tidur selamanya dalam mimpi abadi mereka di suatu tempat khusus hanya bagi mereka berdua, memimpikan hal yang sama dimana mereka dan teman-temannya masih hidup dengan tenang dan bersuka cita bersama. Kedua tubuh bak boneka itu tanpa sadar menggerakan kedua tangan mereka yang saling berpegangan, jari-jari mereka melekat makin erat, senyuman mereka semakin bersinar satu dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

PLUK!

Kepala Rin bersandar di bahu Len.

"Petualangan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu kali ini. Sama seperti Aria yang selalu berada di sisi Yuuma, apapun kondisi mereka." Ucap Rin.

Len hanya bisa tersenyum, dia menerawang ke arah langit, menaikan salah satu tangannya dan merentangkan telapak tangannya… Dia mengepalkan tangan itu erat seakan ingin memegang awan.

"Aku yakin… Mereka bahagia… Dimanapun mereka berada…"

* * *

Fin.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Akhirnya… Perjuangan saya… Selesai… #DORR  
Kok rasanya ada YuumaXRin ya walau sedikit? #JEDORR XD

Saya bakal bertapa (?) sekitar 3 mingguan, menyelesaikan ide untuk fict baru ^^

Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya membaca fict ini, memberikan review, baik tanggapan baik atau masukan, kepada semua orang yang udah fav-foll fict ini terima kasih, bahkan saya juga berterima kasih kepada mereka yang hanya tidak sengaja membuka halaman fict ini! Terima kasih banyak! Tanpa kalian, fict ini tidak akan bisa berjalan sampai sekarang! Terima kasih ya! T_T

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya. Sampai jumpa lagi ya di lain waktu!

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
